Lost For Love
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only just awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to joining Voldemort? (Eventual!LV/HP) (Creature!Dark!Powerful!Harry) (BWL!Twin)
1. Prologue

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only just awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to joining Voldemort?

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Didn't then, won't know, and I'll never own it in the future (Unless I beat J.K Rowling in a game of poker)

**_Flames Are Hated,  
I Dare You To Be Brave,  
Log Into Your Account.  
I Dare You! :3_**

**_Critics Are Welcomed!  
Advice Is Welcomed!  
Please Don't Be Shy! _**

**Chapter One**

There is a secret so well hidden in the Potter family, only when a Potter becomes Head of the Potter Family does he learn of the 'Potter Family Secret'. Why? Well, you see sometime during the late 1500's and the early 1600's, the Peverell family went flat with only female heirs. The family split up into Gaunts and Potters. The Potter family continued on for a generation with that name in great wealth, when the newest Potter Head married a Succubus. Thus started a whole system. Until the early 1800's, the Potter family bred with so many different magical creatures, it would continue to mix in giving each Potter great power. In the early 1800's, they suddenly stopped.

Why? One of the heir's was born a mix of a Vampire, Werewolf, and an Incubus. The child killed his mother, and it was decided that they would stop mixing in with creature blood. At least until the mixing calmed down to a certain degree. Soon, the tradition faded away and by the 1900's, only the Potter head knew of it. Charlus Potter was waiting for a heir that would come soon, ripe in creature blood. It would happen, as he saw that with each new Potter head born, more creature-like features and behaviors were displayed. Charlus got the greed of Goblin, but the love of a Veela. James got the loyalty and headstrong-attitude from a Werewolf, with the slight allure of an Incubus.

Then, as Charlus went to his deathbed, his son delivered word about one of his twin sons.

Harry James Potter was born a mix of a Succubus and a Lamia.

**~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~**

"It's no fair James! I can't kiss my baby goodnight! I can only hold up an hour a day! I-It is just no fair! I can't show any love to my baby!", Lily cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Lily... I know.", James whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around her form.

"I-I hate it! I love him so much.. but I can't show it.", Lily sobbed.

"Sshh, sshh..", James soothed, "Professor Dumbledore told me he found a spell to push down Harry's Succubus powers, at least for awhile.", he stated.

"I-I can be the one to perform, right?", Lily asked, "S-So I know no one will hurt my baby..", she whispered.

"I promise.", James nodded.

Lily sniffled, still wishing she could do something else. She didn't was to repress a part of her baby boy, but yet she knew she had too. Lest there be a chance of him killing someone should he ever be picked up longer than an hour.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

"Alex, Harry! What are you doing?!", Lily gasped.

Harry was holding a cookie to Alex, a cookie he had stolen right from the counter. Alex had dried tears on his face, and a slight cut on his knee.

Lily guessed Alex tried to get a cookie, but when he fell, Harry went and got one for his brother. She swore, Harry played the part of 'big brother' all because he was born a hour before his brother at 11:00 pm, and his brother was born at 11:59 just as the clock ticked towards midnight. She could have marked his birthday at August 1st, but it had technically still been July 31st.

"Cookie.", Harry declared, patting his brother on the head.

Alex gave a happy smile, as he began to bite into the cookie. Harry smiled right at him.

"I swear, I can only imagine what's going to happen once you enter Hogwarts.", Lily sighed.

"Pray that Alex isn't bullied. The moment he starts to cry, Harry always does whatever he can to make him stop.", Sirius Black declared, as he entered the room with James and Remus with him.

"Got that right! Our little Harry is going to be the perfect Gryffindor!", James laughed.

"If anything, he'll be a Ravenclaw.", Remus stated, "He's too smart to be in Gryffindor - no offense.", he chuckled, watching as Harry went right towards to the cookie tray once again.

"For one year old's, I think they entered the 'Terrible Two's a bit too early.", Sirius joked.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Harry, sweetie, can you get mommy her wand?", Lily kindly asked Harry.

He nodded, and used his chubby little legs to make his way off to her room.

"Alex, you sit there and eat your cookie. Let mommy get a band-aid for your cut.", Lily added, moving off to the bathroom.

"Harry is such a smart kid!", Sirius stated, moving over to Alex to pick him up.

"Agreed. You know what he did the other day?", James snickered.

"What?", Sirius asked, interested.

"When Alex wouldn't go to sleep, Harry placed his hand on his forehead. Within the next ten minutes, the kid went to sleep and slept through the night! Lily didn't like that though - she doesn't like Harry using his powers at all.", James stated.

"That is a bit dangerous. Considering the fact it is only that charm holding back his powers.", Remus muttered.

"Professor Dumbledore said that it'll come off naturally at the age of two, when Harry's powers will calm down and he won't suck the life out of everyone who touches him. Not only that, he has a mate.", James nodded.

"Of course he would. He is a Succubus-Lamia mix. Two creatures that have mates, and since he's the submissive, he's going to need a mate to tame his anger and power in the future.", Remus said.

"You researched all of that, didn't you?", Sirius and James' deadpanned.

"...maybe.", Remus muttered.

"He was destined to go into Ravenclaw, I tell you!", Sirius cried, suddenly tackling his friend in a hug.

James laughed as Remus attempted to push Sirius off with no success.

"Mommy!", cried little Harry, as he toddled right into the room, carrying Lily's wand. James quickly swiped it, just as Lily re-entered the room.

She took her wand, and put the band-aid on Alex.

"Harry! Alex! Come to Godpapa!", Sirius cried, getting on his knees on the floor and holding his arms out happily.

The two came running right into his arms, laughing and giggling.

"Papa! Papa!", Harry declared, wrapping his arms tightly around Sirius' neck.

Alex pouted, and ran over to Remus to have him pick him up, to mimic his brother.

"Aww! What about daddy?!", James whined.

"No!", Harry huffed.

"No!", Alex agreed.

Everyone burst out laughing as James pouted.

**~o~0~o~**

That night, after Sirius and Remus left, the twins were put to bed. James and Lily were downstairs cleaning up the dishes that piled up all day, along with Lily putting all the cookies into the cookie jar. As Lily was placing the top on the jar, the wards along the house suddenly fell.

"Lily..", James froze, "Go to the kids.", he ordered.

A loud explosion, and the door burst open.

"What?! NO! I have to help you-!", Lily started.

"Protect the kids, go!", James pushed.

"But-", she tried.

"Now! I'll hold him off for as long as I can!", he stated.

She paused, before running up the stairs straight to the twin's nursery.

"How sweet. And pathetic.", sneered a voice. A pitch-black cloaked figure walked into the living room, pointing his wand straight at James.

"Voldemort.", James growled.

Before the Potter even had a chance to defend himself, the figure - Voldemort - sneered, and spoke.

"_Avada Kedevra._", was all that was said. In an angry flash of green, James Potter fell dead.

Voldemort sneered, and moved to the stairs. He took his happy time walking up, as if he knew that he would come out as the victor.

Within the next two minutes, he burst open the twin's nursery bedroom door.

"Please! Don't kill my babies!", Lily cried, putting herself in front of Harry and Alex, who she had put together in one crib.

"Back down, Lily Potter. If you let me kill them, you'll live.", Voldemort sneered.

"No! Please!", Lily cried.

"Move! NOW!", Voldemort snarled.

"No! Please, please! Take me instead-", she cried.

"Tch. Looks like that favor went down the drain. _Avada Kedevra!_", Voldemort sneered, flicking his wand at her.

Lily Potter fell to the floor, dead.

Voldemort moved towards to the twins.

"Harry Potter, the submissive Succubus-Lamia that I've heard so much about.", Voldemort hummed, "I'll keep you alive, yes.. You'll be very pretty when you grow up.", he smirked, turning his wand to Alex.

"However, this is the boy destined to kill me. Sorry, Harry.", Voldemort sneered, "_Avada Kedevra!_", and the bolt hit Alex.

It didn't keep. It crackled around, before it flashed right back towards Voldemort and hit him square in the chest. An angry scream of pain erupted, as his body turned into ash. His soul escaped, but a small black piece remained and attached to the closest living thing possible - Harry James Potter.

Alex was crying, with a bleeding lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Harry was crying, as hs mother's charm that repressed his powers was released and that little black piece attached itself onto his own soul. Both of them cried tears of pain, as the house around them started to crumble down into pieces.

**~o~0~o~**

"Is it smart to leave them with muggles?", Minerva asked Dumbledore, who nodded.

"I have spelled Harry's charm to last just over until he's two years old. I believe Harry will protect his brother along with the wards. These muggles are the best choice for the two. Apart from the world that would spoil them.", he stated, placing the basket holding two children in front of the Dursley house.

"Still... Harry had such a close relationship with Black, what if-", Minerva started.

"It's part of a Lamia to want to protect anyone even just slightly younger than them, especially his family. Harry will always keep Alex safe, I know it.", Dumbledore assured her.

"I don't know..", Minerva muttered.

"It shall be fine, I know it.", Dumbledore declared.

Minerva sighed, but nodded.

They both apparated out, leaving the twins behind.

* * *

**Beta'ed by lovingsiri**


	2. The Brothers

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only just awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to joining Voldemort?

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter - If I did, do you think I would be writing fanfictions? Scratch that, when I write a story, I shall be writing about the most unpopular ship XD

**_Flames Are Hated,  
I Dare You To Be Brave,  
Log Into Your Account.  
I Dare You! :3_**

**_Critics Are Welcomed!  
Advice Is Welcomed!  
Please Don't Be Shy!_**

**Chapter Two**

The Dursley's were what most people could consider normal. A bit too normal, perhaps. Though, the heavy son and husband took some points of the 'normal' factor. Not they noticed, of course. When they adopted Petunia Dursley's sisters kids after she died, many said she was so kind. Stating how nice the Dursley family is to adopt to young orphans. No one knew the truth. They thought the kids like running about outside, tending to the garden and picking dandelions. They never knew, indeed.

Ever since they entered school, they never gained any friends. Dudley and a group of his friends would always hunt one of them. The one time Dudley hit Alex was the time Harry pushed him into a garbage can. Harry ended up suspended for two days, for that little 'act' of his. He also got screamed and yelled at by the Dursley's, and was barely given any food The food that he did get was given straight to Alex. He always seemed to rather keep himself hungry than to starve Alex, his little brother.

Harry would do anything to protect his little brother, as if it was a natural instinct. Some could say it was more like a maternal instinct, rather than a brotherly one. Once Dudley screamed that Harry grew claws and his pupils became narrow like a cats, before snapping the youngest Dursley's left wrist. That got Harry hit by the Dursley's and no food for a week. Thankfully, it wasn't at school but everyone stared at Harry oddly since then. No one wanted to become Alex's friend - something that made Alex believe the words the Dursley's told him.

Harry always made sure to squash those lies they would tell them, making sure Alex knew he wasn't a freak. If anything, Harry was.

**~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~**

"Harry, Harry! Look!", Alex grinned, running over to his brother to show him a dandelion he had found while he was weeding the lawn. The Dursley's called them weeds, and thus wanted them all to be picked. Alex was ordered to do that, while Harry weeded the garden in the back that grew tomato's and other vegetables.

"Shouldn't you continue picking them? Keep some if you want, I can put them in water later.", Harry stated.

"No... I just thought you would like one.", Alex declared, sticking the bright dandelion through Harry's ear.

With pitch black hair that grew out to his shoulders in a waves, and bright green eyes (brighter than his brother's own pair of green eyes), added together with rather pale skin (in contrast to his brother's nicely tanned skin), Harry looked rather feminine. Although his looks gave him a feminine look, Harry had a certain edge to him that always made people realize that he was indeed a boy. It was most likely his constant glaring at people that weren't his own brother. Some would say he was just overly protective. Others would say he was murderous.

"Thank you, Alex. Now, go back to work.", Harry ordered.

Alex grinned, "Yeah, yeah!", he laughed, running back over to the yard to continue picking the dandelions.

**~o~0~o~**

Later that day, the two seven year olds curled up inside of their room. They had both out-grown the cupboard under the stairs by the time they turned three, so the Dursley's were forced to give them the extra bedroom upstairs. It was the smallest, as if to spite them. They didn't want the two to have anything nice.

"Harry.. are we freaks?", Alex asked.

"No. We're not. The Dursley's are just too normal for their own good.", Harry returned, "We _may_ be different, but that's what makes us special. There is someone out there just like us, I promise you that.", he stated.

"Okaay..", Alex yawned, wrapping his arms around Harry's middle, falling asleep rather easily.

Harry gave a small smile, and pulled the thin blanket over them both, and fell to sleep as well.

**~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~**

The Potter twins' would be turning eleven in just over a month, on July 31st. It would just so happen that on this day, the two would be taken to a zoo because the Dursley's couldn't find a babysitter for them. With Dudley's friend Piers Polkiss, they all went off to the local zoo for Dudley's birthday. However, Harry Potter would have preferred just to stay home, rather then go with them. When his brother asked why, he said something bad would happen. He just knew it.

"Potter, Potter! You listen here, don't do anything freakish, you here me?!", Vernon Dursley growled at them.

Alex scowled, while Harry spoke, "Of course, uncle.", he stated.

"Thought so!", Vernon sneered, turning around to stomp on off.

Alex was having the time of his life looking at all the animals. Even if he stayed quiet in the fear of being yelled at by Vernon or Petunia, he liked it. Harry, meanwhile, was longing to go see the reptile house. He didn't know why, but he wanted to see a snake. When they all finally entered the area, Harry walked straight up to a Boa Constrictor.

"Creepy.", Alex stated.

"Snakes are strong, beautiful, and deadly. They are not in any way creepy.", Harry returned, looking back through the glass.

"Come on, then! Move you dumb snake!", Dudley yelled, banging on the glass with Piers.

Harry sneered, "Simpletons.", he muttered too low for the other two to hear.

Dudley and Piers soon left the snake, grumbling how 'lame' it was. Alex moved over to another reptile, away from Harry.

"I bet you hate it when simpletons go banging and poking on the glass. I bet it gets annoying, huh?", Harry murmured, staring at the snake.

Slowly, the snake began to rise.

Harry frowned, "Can you understand me?", he asked.

The snake nodded its head.

"Hey! Cool, come look at the snake!", Dudley screamed, running over to push Harry out of the way.

Harry glared at Dudley and Piers as they laughed and banged on the glass. The Constrictor hissed angrily, snapping it's jaws.

Harry's pupils seemed to narrow, mimicking the snake's own pupils really. They glowed faintly, and the glass between Dudley, Piers and other humans and the snake suddenly vanished.

Alex gaped over from where he was standing, as the snake slithered on out.

::.. _Thankss, Amigo._ ..:: the snake hissed, nodding towards Harry, before it continued its way out (but not before snapping at Dudley and Piers rather playfully, of course).

"Y-Your welcome.", Harry said, amazed.

"Harry! Harry! Are you alright?!", Alex yelled, running over to his brother while the rest in the zoo went nuts, screaming and running all over the place like chickens who got their head cut off.

"I'm fine, Alex.", Harry assured him, a heavy lisp on his tongue that make his 'x' sound like 'sith'.

However, Alex didn't seem to notice it as he helped his brother stand up.

**~o~0~o~**

After Dudley and Piers so happily told Vernon about how Harry 'talked' to the snake, no food was given to the twins.

"Harry... I'm hungry.", Alex declared.

"Yeah, I know. One day, I promise this, we'll never be hungry.", Harry stated.

"I promise one day, we'll both walk in the best clothes around. We'll have feasts every day. We'll both become known for things we did to the world.", Harry said.

"Yeah, sure.", Alex snorted, wrapping his arms around Harry's middle to go to sleep.

No matter how old they got, they never moved out of this position. It made Alex feel safe, no matter what.

"M'night.", Alex mumbled.

"Goodnight, Alex.", Harry smiled.

They both went to sleep, closing their eyes to enter their land of dreams.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

The next morning Alex wanted to let Harry sleep in so he went downstairs to make breakfast. However, as soon as he closed the door, Harry started to wake up.

"Heh, trying to work.", Harry mumbled. "Knowing him, something will happen.", he stated, stretching out his arms. He stood up and changed out of his dirty clothes into a new pair. Dull colored and baggy, as usual. He sighed and collapsed back on his bed.

"I wish I could find an escape.", he murmured, closing his eyes as he slowly fell asleep.

He dreamt of a vibrant green forest.

**~o~0~o~**

"Harry! Harry! We got a letter!", Alex's voice pulled Harry out his peaceful dream.

"Whaa?", Harry blinked, staring at his brother.

"We got a letter, both of us! But they took it away.", Alex pouted.

It didn't take a genius to figure out 'they' mean the Dursleys.

"A letter to us? Who was it from?", Harry frowned.

"Er... I think it was called Hog Warts.", Alex blinked.

"Sounds like a prank.", Harry snorted.

"Awwe but it's not! Harry!", Alex whined.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Over the span of the next week, Harry was sure they got at least a thousand letters from the same sender.

Down the chimney which then got boarded with wood. Through the mail slot which afterwards got boarded with wood. Eventually, Vernon moved them to a hotel. They even got letters there. So then Vernon moved them off to a wooden house in the middle of a large span of water. Harry didn't know if it was a river or the ocean - most likely the latter, considering the fact that the salty water kept on getting inside of his mouth on the boat ride to it. And Harry couldn't see anything when he looked out the door other than spans and spans of water.

On the first night there Harry and Alex were laying on the cold floor, drawing a birthday cake for themselves and writing their names on it.

"Happy Birthday, Harry.", Alex murmured.

"Happy Birthday Alex.", Harry returned.

They both blew at their respective cakes, just as the clock struck midnight.

The door banged angrily.

"W-What is that?", Alex yelped.

"It's just the wind.", Harry assured.

More banging.

Vernon came banging out, wielding a gun. Petunia right behind him, fearful.

More bangs and Dudley ran in.

"Where's the cannon?!", he asked stupidly, looking around. When he didn't get a response, he sat on the sofa.

"There's no cannon, you moron.", Harry couldn't help but sneer.

"I'm armed!", Vernon cried.

More bangs. And the door burst open to reveal a giant of a man.

"Ah, 'ello there!", the man laughed heartily, "Names Hagrid.", he stated.

The giant man had a large, puffy and wiry beard and hair. He wore a large brown trench coat, with a big grin on his face. He looked more like a gentle giant, than anything threatening - At least to Harry, anyways.

"Who are you?", Harry asked.

Hagrid nodded at them, walking over to the sofa to sit next to Dudley - who shot up and ran behind his mother, who was behind Vernon.

_Also, please buy any extra material needed for your own pleasure as a Succubi-Lamia, Mr. Potter._

_Minerva__ McGongall,  
Deputy Headmistress._

"What does it mean, await your owl?", Alex asked.

"Oh! That reminds me.", Hagrid, pulling out a owl - a real live one, talk about animal cruelty - a long feather quill, and a roll of parchment. He quickly wrote down on the note something Harry couldn't read but he guessed Alex could. It was rather messy handwriting, so that fact that he was trying to read it upside down wouldn't help. Alex, however, could almost match that handwriting with his own. Harry's was bit more.. neat.

"He's not going.", Vernon declared.

"I'd like to se a muggle like yeh try and stop 'em.", Hagrid returned.

"A what?", Harry frowned.

"A muggle. Non-magic folk.", Hagrid waved his hand, "Bad luck you grew up with the biggest load of Muggles I've ever seen.", he stated.

"Wait! What do you mean, I'm a Succubi-Lamia?!", Harry hissed, "Why isn't Alex one?".

"Yeh see 'ere... Yeh family didn't have any creature blood in them, until yeh. Yeh both are fraternal twins, seen easily if yeh ask me. A Lamia is a half-snake half-human, and a Succubi is the, er... a demon.", he coughed at the last part.

"Aren't Succubi Sex Demons?!", Petunia hissed.

"Excuse me?", Harry snapped.

"Neh, neh! Wrong there, she is. Succubi are, yeh can say, but you can kill someone by just touching them. No worry, though. Dumbledore said he can help so yeh don't.", Hagrid nodded.

"Dude. Your a snake.", Alex looked at his brother.

"I'm not a snake.", Harry huffed.

"Why are we famous?", Harry asked, ignoring the glares from the Dursleys.

"Alex, 'ere, is the reason You-Know-Who isn't 'ere anymore.", Hagrid said.

"You-Know-Who? Long story, please?", Harry pushed, while Alex stood next to him, just as interested.

"Well, it begins with a person called, well... He was worse than worse. His name was..", Hagrid couldn't choke out the words.

"What's his name?", Harry asked.

"I can't say it!", Hagrid huffed.

"What's so bad about saying a name?", Alex asked.

"The fear remains, eh? He was a monster, he was! But I'll tell yeh his name... ", Hagrid gulped, "It is _Voldemort._", he hissed out, before he shuddered and looked both ways as if expecting the one named 'Voldemort' was about to pop out of the shadows.

Harry felt a shiver run up his spine - It wasn't a scared shiver, much rather... a pleased one. Why would he be so pleased? Why did he like that name so much?

"Voldemort.", Harry whispered, eyes sparkling.

Hagrid gaped, "Don't say his name!", he cried, waving his hands frantically.

"Right, sorry.", Harry said, "Continue.", he stated.

"Right, right! Now, ye mum and dad were good people. Head girl an' boy in their days at Hogwarts. Surprised You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side. Guess it was because they were so close to Dumbledore they were.", Hagrid nodded sadly, "Too close to want to join the Dark Side. Well, he went to yeh house, to persuade them or what, who knows? But, then.. he.. He went an'-", he sniffed, pulling out a dirty, spotted, handkerchief to blow his nose.

To Harry, he sounded like a elephant.

"Sorry, sorry.. Just sad, yeh know? Yeh parents! Couldn't find anyone nicer..", Hagrid sniffed, "You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' moved on to yeh, Alex. He used a powerful curse, he did. The Killing Curse. No one's ever survived it.. but yeh. He went to curse yeh, but then it backfired and hit 'em. Some say he's still alive, but weakened. That's what Dumbledore's sayin'.", he huffed, "Thus, Alex became the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry, 'ere, became the second most known wizard alive. After yeh, Alex.", he stated, "Since he's yeh brother.", he looked at Alex, who was nodding, entranced.

Harry frowned a bit. Why would Voldemort want to kill them? Why did he try to kill Alex?

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself. Dumbledore wanted meh to bring yeh to this lot.", Hagrid nodded sadly, waving towards the Dursley's.

"What a loud of tosh.", Vernon huffed, "I accept there's something off about you two, probaly nothing a good beating couldn't have fixed. As for all this tosh about your parents - the world is better of with them, that's for sure! I knew you were get involved in these wizarding types-", he growled.

"You knew we were wizards?", Harry growled angrily, glaring at him.

"Knew?!", Petunia huffed, "Of course we knew! My sister being of you freaks-", she started.

However, before she could continue, Harry snarled.

"YOU KNEW WE WERE WIZARDS! We're not the freaks! YOU ARE!", Harry snarled, "Hurting kids JUST BECAUSE THEIR DIFFERENT!", he snarled, eyes glowing faintly and pupils narrowing down to silts, claws growing out in pure rage.

"Pathetic beings, you are! Not us!", Harry hissed.

"Er.. Harry, calm down.", Alex tried.

"No! We lived in Hell thanks to these bastard! I refuse to return here! Ever! No matter what anyone says, and if I do, I'll personally bury this lot in the ground myself! Hurting kids because they aren't 'normal'.", Harry growled, claws turning black at the pointed tip.

"There, there, Harry.", Hagrid huffed, as if he understood Harry's anger.

"Try to calm yeh anger. Yeh Lamia blood is showing out.", Hagrid stated.

Harry glared, and the faint glow in his eyes faded. His narrowed pupils and claws, however, stayed.

"Where are we going to get out supplies?", Alex, attempting to change the subject.

"At Diagon Alley of course!", Hagrid grinned.

* * *

**Beta'ed by lovingsiri**


	3. Diagon Alley

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only just awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to joining Voldemort?

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter - wish I did, but I don't. I hate life sometimes TT^TT

**_Flames Are Hated,  
I Dare You To Be Brave,  
Log Into Your Account.  
I Dare You! :3_**

**_Critics Are Welcomed!  
Advice Is Welcomed!  
Please Don't Be Shy!_**

**Chapter Three**

After sleeping through the night, the three left the hut in the morning. Surprisingly to no complaint of the Dursley's (The twins would have to thank Hagrid later for that). In all honesty, they were expecting to wake up in the morning to find out it was all a dream, or just a hoax. But it wasn't, and they couldn't be any happier.

The three had just taken a boat off down the icy water when Alex decided to bombard Hagrid with questions. Harry, however, was just thinking, mainly about his new additions. So far, he liked his claws. They had picked up a loose chain at the bottom of the boat, some of the links broken, and he used the claw on his index finger to push into the metal, cutting one link in half. He continued to do so and before long, Alex was watching him.

"What's a Lamia?", Alex asked.

"Well.", Hagrid answered, over the roar of the waves as they continued forward.

"A Lamia is a rather, er, motherly creature. They are also rather dangerous, yeh here? Never get one angry, least a mother. Don't yeh ever make on too mad, because they can use their claws to pick a bone apart! Like Harry over 'ere is doing to those chains.", Hagrid explained, "They are half-snake, half-human. They prefer to eat raw meat, see? That reminds me Harry, would yeh like to try some.", he asked as he suddenly pulled out a wet package from his pocket.

"Thought yeh would like it.", Hagrid nodded, as Harry took it.

Opening the package, Harry stared at a set of raw meat. He licked his meats, the smell hitting him full on.

He might as well have inhaled it considering how quickly he ate it. Sitting across from him, his brother was watched with a disgusted face.

"Ew.", Alex shuddered.

"Shut it.", Harry mumbled, licking the blood off his fingers.

"What was it?", Harry asked, looking at Hagrid.

"Just some raw beef. Though yeh would like it. I can show yeh where to get more, if yeh want.", Hagrid said.

Harry grinned, "Please.", he said.

"You are still my brother, just don't ever eat that stuff in front of me.", Alex deadpanned.

"Sure, sure...", Harry hummed, suddenly very hungry.

**~o~0~o~**

Soon enough, the three were walking down the streets of London.

"Where's Diagon Alley?", Alex asked, looking up at Hagrid.

"Right over 'ere.", Hagrid said, pointing over to a pub.

It was named 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Harry blinked, he had never noticed it before. Then again he had only gone into London once before, to carry the bags of stuff the Dursley's had bought for Dudley - same goes for Alex.

Harry and Alex glanced at each other confused, as Hagrid led them inside of the pub.

"Hagrid! Here for the usual?", the bartender grinned.

"No, not today! 'ere to take these two off to Diagon Alley.", Hagrid said.

"Oh my- Is that Alex Potter?!", gasped one of people inside of the pub.

Soon enough, people were rushing all over Alex, shaking his head - hugging him a few times, too.

Harry stood nearby, glaring at them all.

"O-Oh my! I-Is this a Lamia?", stuttered voice.

"Er.. I am, but I'm a Succubus.", Harry returned to the man with the stuttering voice, turning to him.

"I-I am Professor Quirrell, I-I will b-be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor t-this year a-at Hogwarts.", he stuttered, holding out his hand.

Harry blinked, and shook the man's hand.

"Harry Potter, sir.", he returned, "How did you know I was, er, a Lamia?", he asked.

"Y-Your eyes and claws. T-That and how you are glaring a-at those shaking your brother's hand.", the professor said, "L-Lamia are rather protective.", he stated.

Harry huffed. Was he that obvious?

"A-As a Succubus, well... Succubi are rather protective over those they consider family, and territorial around their destined mates.", he added.

"Interesting..", Harry returned.

"Harry, come on!", Alex called, as Hagrid moved over to a brick wall.

"I'll talk to you later at school, then? To tell me more about Lamia and Succubi?", Harry asked.

"Of course.", the professor nodded.

Harry gave him a grin, before he went and joined his brother.

"Who were you talking to?", Alex asked.

"The Defense Against Dark Arts professor that will be teaching at Hogwarts.", Harry returned, "Told me a bit about Lamia and Succubi.", he added.

"Cool, I guess.", Alex shrugged, turning to watch Hagrid.

Hagrid tapped the brick wall with his umbrella, and each one pushed back. Eventually, the brick wall suddenly vanished off to the side, revealing a bustling alley.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley.", Hagrid declared with a grin.

"Woah... Wait, how are we going to get money to buy our things?", Harry asked.

"Gringotts, the bank for magical folk.", Hagrid stated, walking on, "Follow me, then.", he stated.

The twins quickly complied.

Soon enough, they saw a large, shiny-white, building that towered over all the rest. They came up to a pair of bronze door, where an odd creature dressed in a red uniform stood.

"Yeah, that's a Goblin.", Hagrid stated.

As they walked to open the bronze doors, Harry stopped and stared at the Goblin. He waved towards it, and the Goblin eyed him, staring at his claws and eyes for a second before nodding back towards him, but then returned back to his stiff position.

"How weird.", Alex mumbled and Harry glared at him.

As soon as they opened the bronze doors, they revealed a new set of doors - silver this time. On these silver doors, engraved prettily, was a rhyme;

_Enter stranger but take heed,  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must most pay dearly in return.  
So if you seek beneath our floors,  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware,  
Of finding more than treasure there._

"How nice.", Harry commented.

"Ah, yes, Goblins don't be likin' thieves.", Hagrid nodded.

"Do we have a bank account?", Harry asked.

"Its called a vault, 'ere.", Hagrid stated, "Yeh both have one. Separate ones for each of yeh.", he nodded.

Harry hummed, while Alex blinked and thought about that for a second.

"Our parents left it, then?", Harry asked.

"Yup.", Hagrid nodded.

"Cool.", Alex grinned.

"Is that your favorite compliment?", Harry deadpanned.

"...yes.", Alex returned, grinning at his brother who rolled his eyes.

Hagrid pushed through the next set of doors

Goblins, tons of them, were all sitting in rows, weighing gold, silver, and bronze coins on balancers. Past them all, were many doors - too many to count - leading many more people in and out, with the goblins leading said people. What caught Harry's eye the most was the bags of clinking coins that were carried by some of the goblins, entering through the doors only just to leave those doors empty-handed.

Hagrid led the two up to a Goblin, and spoke, "I'm 'ere to see Mr. Alex Potter's and Mr. Harry Potter's vaults.", he stated.

"Do you have a key?", the Goblin asked.

"Oh! Yeah, right 'ere.", Hagrid nodded, pulling out two small golden keys.

"Seems to be in order.", the Goblin nodded.

"I've also got a letter here from Dumbledore, for the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen.", Hagrid puffed out his chest importantly, holding out a letter to the Goblin.

The Goblin took it, opened it, and read it carefully before nodding.

"Very well.", handing the letter back to Hagrid, the Goblin spoke once more, "I'll call someone to take you down to all three.", he stated, turning around.

"Griphook!", he called.

Another goblin came up and led them off.

"What's in vault seven hundred and thirteen?", Alex asked.

"Can't tell yeh that. Official Hogwarts business.", Hagrid stated, "Dumbledore said so.", he added.

Alex was silent, but nodded.

"First up, Alex Potter's vault.", the Goblin stated, showing them to a mining cart.  
The three got in, with the Goblin following them.

"'old on tight.", Hagrid warned.

Before the twins could react, the mining cart delved down. It was a like a roller-coaster ride - but this time, you really were desperately scared for your life. Harry held on with all his might as well as Alex. Though Alex decided to hold tightly around Harry's middle - deciding that if he would go flying, so would his brother. They were twins after all.

Quickly - but not quickly enough - the mining cart stopped in front of Alex's vault.

Griphook got out of the cart, holding the golden key (when did he get it?) and opened up the vault. Multiple clicks were heard, before the vault's door slowly opened up to reveal a fortune inside.

A pile of gold, silver, and bronze coins littered the whole area.

"Galleons are the gold ones, sickles are the silver ones, and knuts are the bronze ones. Seventeen sickles to a galleon, and twenty-four knuts to a sickle.", Hagrid explained, as Alex took a pouch from the side of the vault, and filled it with a handful from each pile, taking another extra handful from the galleons.

"Next up, Harry Potter's vault.", Griphook declared, as Alex got back into the mining cart.

Harry groaned, and went back on.

"Could we go a bit slower, please?", Harry asked, taking his seat.

"Only one speed, even for a Lamia.", Griphook returned, and they delved right back down.

It only lasted ten seconds before they stopped once again.

Griphook repeated the process and the vault door opened.

It had the same amount of money as Alex's had but books, necklaces, pendants, bracelets, and other priceless items littered the whole vault.

"Woah.", Alex murmured, seeing it all.

"Why does Harry have more stuff than me?", Alex asked.

"Lamia. Last Succubi in existence, so all items from vaults from deceased Succubi were placed in his. Money was placed in Potter Head vault as he is Potter Heir. As well, Mr. James Potter and Mrs. Lily Potter put books in for him to understand his lineage.", Griphook explained.

"Huh.", Alex blinked, watching as Harry took a pouch and filled it up with gold, silver, and bronze coins. More than Alex did, actually. He was planning to do a bit of shopping, obviously.

Harry walked over, and looked over the books.

"We can send the books over to you, if you wish.", Griphook declared, "For a small fee of ten galleons.", he added.

"Now, listen 'ere-", Hagrid started

"That'll be wonderful, thank you.", Harry smiled, cutting Hagrid off.

Harry moved over, and looked over the necklaces when he found something he rather liked. It was an onyx stone, cut nicely and smoothly. It was formed into an octagon, the bulge chipped off to form flats and different 'faces' on it. The onyx stone hung off a silver chain, but it wasn't embedded in anything. Harry smiled, and slipped it over his head. Almost immediately, his claws sank back down and his pupils formed back into normal pupils.

"Makes anyone with creature blood look like a human.", Griphook said, "I'm guessing.", he added.

"Cool.", Harry said, mimicking what his brother said earlier, and returned to the mining cart.

"Off we go.", Griphook declared dryly.

This time around, they went downwards, getting faster and faster for about five minutes before they finally stopped before a large vault.

Griphook walked over, and took out a key, unlocking it.

It took a full minute for all the clicks to finish clicking, and the door slowly pushed open. Inside of the vault was a small package. Hagrid walked in, and picked it up, stuffing it right into his pocket.

"Okay, then! Off to shoppin'!", Hagrid grinned.

**~o~0~o~**

After another experience back up, the three left the bank.

Alex pulled out his supply list, as well as Harry and they went on. After buying everything on the list except for robes and wands - Harry had bought a lot of extra books from the book store, as well as Dragon meat from one of the other shops -, Hagrid said they would go get a familiar for the both of them. Alex picked out a snowy white owl, and while Hagrid was buying the bird for him Harry was still scoping through everything.

::.. _Lamia! Misstresss Lamia! Pick me!_ ..::

::.. _Ignore them! I am a Black Mamba! Pick me!_ ..::

::.. _No! I'm a King Cobra! Pick me!_ ..::

::.. _I'm a Purple Python! _..::

::.. _I'm a Constrictor and Black Mamba mix!_ ..::

Hisses overrode his system, and Harry saw a whole set of tanks filled with snakes.

That's what, Lamia - Half-snake half human. No wonder he could understand snakes.

::.. _Hello._ ..:: Hary hissed back, looking at them all. The one that interested him the most, was the baby Constrictor that was the size of his hand, but was all white with red eyes.

::.. _What are you, little one?_ ..:: Harry hissed.

::.. _I am a magical albino Boa Consstrictor. I have poison, unlike the non-magical Consstrictorss._ ..:: the snake hissed ::.. _My poison killss within the hour, but it can sseem like dayss becausse of the pain._ ..:: it boasted.

::.. _Are you a girl?_ ..:: Harry asked.

::.. _Yess._ ..:: it - she - hissed back.

::.. _I am even more poissonouss!_ ..:: hissed the blackish-grey Constrictor that had earlier claimed to be a mix of a Black Mamba and Constrictor.

::.. _I'm ssorry, but I'll take her._ ..:: Harry hissed. For some reason, his chest pained to leave them.

::.. _You can take more than one._ ..:: the female albino snake hissed ::.. _Buy two or three of uss._ ..:: she added.

Harry paused, before he nodded.

::.. _I'll take you and you, little Black Constrictor._ ..:: Harry smiled.

"Excuse me, can I take these two?", Harry asked, going over to the clerk while Hagrid and Alex were still buying owl treats.

"The Albino Constrictor and Black Mamba and Constrictor mix?", the clerk asked, confused and shocked.

"Yes, please. Aren't they adorable.", Harry cooed, before he blinked and frowned slightly at what he said.

"Lamia. Loves snake, they do.", Hagrid nodded, and Alex blinked before rolling his eyes.

"Creepy.", Alex declared.

Harry ignored him as he bought the two snakes.

::.. _I'll name you later._ ..:: Harry hissed to the two snakes. The albino snake coiled around his wrist, while the other was bigger but managed to coil up his arm and peek his head out of his sleeve. A baby girl snake and 'teenage' male snake. How wonderful.

Harry grinned, and the three left.

"Next up, robes and wands!", Hagrid declared.

"You can go get a drink at the pub, if you want. We can do a bit of extra shopping.", Alex said, "I know Harry wants to go back to the book store. Knowing him, more books about snakes.", he said.

"Well.. A'right then.", Hagrid nodded, "We'll met up at the Ice Cream Pa'lor.", he said, his 'R' suddenly dripping out, giving them a nod he happily moved out to the pub.

"Robes, then we go get a wand.", Harry said, Alex nodded.

They easily found the robe shop, Madam Malkins, and entered.

"Hogwarts?", she asked, and the two nodded.

As soon as they were done with getting their robes, they left the shop and made their way straight to the Wand Shop. It took a while, but thanks to asking a few people around they were able to find the shop quickly enough.

Olivander's.

"Hello! Hello!", cried the old man behind the counter, grinning at the two of them.

"Names?", he asked.

"Er.. Alex Potter."

"Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you both! Was expecting you two, I was!", he nodded, "Olivander, of course. Come up here now, I'll get two wands for the both of you to test drive. Won't be too surprised if you get brother wands, as twins...", he mumbled, turning around to grab a tape measure.

"Which hand is you wand hand?", he asked, walking over to them.

"Er... right.", Alex blinked.

"Right.", Harry stated.

"Of course, of course..", Olivander nodded, measuring them down. Even their nose.

Harry blinked, as soon as Olivander was done he moved back to behind the counter and picked out multiple wands.

"Holly wood, dragon heart-string core, 10 inches.", Olivander handed it to Alex, and handed another to Harry.

"Yew wood, dragon heart-string core, 13 inches.", he stated, nodding at them both.

Harry felt nothing, neither did Alex. Both were taken away, but then switched. Nothing. Olivander nodded, and continued to hand them both wands before switching. Soon enough, there was a large pile of wand boxed off to the side from failed wands of both Alex and Harry. Before long, Olivander gave a huff and handed one to Alex.

"Vine wood, unicorn hair, 10 inches. Best for Transfiguration and Defensive spells.", Olivander stated, nodding. He was obviously very sure that it would work for Alex.

True to it, as soon as Alex gripped it, red and gold sparks shot right out of the tip.

"Now, for you.", Olivander took out another wand.

"Holly wood, 11 inches, Phoenix feather core.", he declared.

Harry gripped it, and he felt a burst of pure energy come through it, and out came white sparks from his wand, tipping way up into the air.

"Curious.. how very curious...", Olivander murmured.

"What's so curious?", Harry asked.

"That wand shares a core, with one other wand in existence. One wand. These wands are brothers, indeed. The owner of that wand, Yew wood, 13 inches, Phoenix feather core, was none other than the Dark Lord _Voldemort_ himself.", Olivander stated, "He did terrible things, yes, but great. I expect from you, Mr. Potter.", he said.

Harry shuddered, and he felt the two snakes he had on his body tighten just slightly around him as if knowing he was unsettled.

However... Harry couldn't help but feel more than pleased.

**~o~0~o~**

They met up with Hagrid later on, and had some ice cream. Harry made sure to buy a lot more books, and then went and had his trunk charmed so that it could carry all of his books. It was _charmed _trunk, that had two different compartments you switch between. And it was all black, with markings of silver on the buckles. Harry liked it very much.  
After that, Hagrid returned them to the Dursley's. He gave them both two train tickets for Platform nine and three quarters. September First, to get there on time at Kings Cross. Harry was smart enough to ask how there was a 'nine and three quarters'. Hagrid said to step right into the barrier between platform nine and ten. Talk about odd, but then again it was magic.

The last month with the Dursley's wasn't as tormenting as he thought it would be. They ignored the twins due to being scared half to death and furious at the same time. Dudley refused to be in the same room as them. Even though it was improvement, it got a little boring and depressing. At least the twins had each other to talk to, though. Otherwise they would have gone slightly insane in that amount of time.

Harry named the albino female snake he had 'Yuki'. It was Japanese for 'Snow', which he thought fit her rather well. He learned this while flipping through a translation book he found. He named his other name 'Kira' which was Japanese for 'Killer'. He got said translation book just so he could learn random words, and so it would take up some of his time. Alex spent his time talking to Hedwig or just flipping through books without actually reading any of them - Harry thought that was a waste.

He fed his two snakes mice that was around in the backyard, and whatever animals he could find to feed them. There was a nice amount of small mice in the house and in the basement of the house, so he had enough to feed them. He would have to find something to feed them with when he got to Hogwarts, though...

Finally, he had to ask the fat bastard something.

"Will you take us to Kings Cross?", Harry asked Vernon.

A grunt - Harry took that as a yes.

"Thank you.", Harry stated, wanting much more to smack him. He was planning to find a place to stay after his first year of Hogwarts, he refused to stay at the Dursley's after this month. He utterly disdained them, and would do anything to not live with them that was for sure.

"All the magical carpets have punctures in them, I'm guessing?", Vernon sneered.

"Guess so.", Harry gritted out, moving back up the stairs, ignoring Vernon's smirk - who was obviously thinking that it was a wonderful joke.

::.. _Fat basstard._ ..:: Harry hissed.

::.. _What doess that mean?_ ..:: Yuki hissed, confused, poking her head out of Harry's right sleeve.

::.. _Stuff._ ..:: Harry returned.

::.. _It'ss an inssult, issn't it?_ ..:: Kira hissed, poking his head out Harry's left sleeve.

::.. _It iss._ ..:: Harry sighed.

::.. _I'm sso ssmart._ ..:: Kira said happily.

::.. _No your not. You're a dummy._ ..:: Yuki hissed back.

* * *

**Beta'ed by lovingsiri**


	4. Kings Cross

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only just awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to joining Voldemort?

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter... if my plans go accurately, I may one day in the future..

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
I am still learning so try not to be harsh.  
If still wish to be a moron complain about the,  
Go straight head. Do your best not to seem like a Flamer.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try and do better.  
Despite all of this - A short message to flamers; Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Four**

The Dursley's dropped them off at Kings Cross, as soon as they got their trunks, Vernon put all in might (and weight - which is quite a lot) into slamming the breaks and driving off. Alex and Harry got carts for their trunks and Hedwig's cage, and went to go look for Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Kira and Yuki were still complaining, saying they would much rather be back at the 'food infested house' eating breakfast. Harry made sure to take a few mice with him for the two snakes.

"Come on, Harry!", Alex whined, practically jumping up and down as his brother rolled his eyes and pushed forward.

"Calm down.", Harry chastised, but Alex ignored him.

"I wonder what classes are going to be taught!"

"Charms, Defense Against Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, Potions are the five main classes. In our third year, we can apply for up to three electives.", Harry sighed.

"I wonder how they separate us all!"

"Different houses named after the four founders - Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff.", Harry said.

"Would you stop being such a nerd?", Alex huffed.

"No.", Harry smirked, pushing his cart past Alex to walk through the barrier. Alex quickly followed behind him.

"Woah, look at this place.", Alex muttered in wonder, looking at the black and red train, the platform filled with noise, people, and the sounds of owls and other animals all around. Harry was entranced, he could _feel_ the magic in the air. Excitement boiling beneath his skin, he pulled his brother off with him.

To board the train, they had to leave the carts, but Alex let Hedwig free and told her to go to Hogwarts, while Harry moved on. They walked through the train, looking for an empty area. After a few minutes of searching, they found an empty compartment. They were able to push their trunks up using both each other for one trunk at a time. Finally, they went and sat down.

::.. _Misstresss, I'm hungry._ ..:: Yuki hissed.

Harry merely rolled his eyes, and pulled out the parcel of Dragon meat he had saved over the time with the Dursley's. He made sure the compartment door was closed, before taking off his onyx-stone necklace, placing it in his pocket. Using his freed claws, he cut into the meat and gave little chunks to both Yuki and Kira. He ate a bit of it himself.

Finally, the start jerked to a start.

"Dude, that is so gross.", Alex pointed out.

"It's not gross. It's delicious.", Harry returned.

"Gross.", Alex declared.

"Shush you.", Harry rolled his eyes, as he continued to bite into the meat. He gave another chunk off to Kira, though Yuki was already full with the tiny chunk he had given her earlier. She was rather small, so he couldn't expect her to each as much as Kira is trying to.

After he finished the Dragon meat, he slipped the necklace back on to repress his form once again. Kira decided to bathe in the sun coming through the window with Yuki, while Harry managed to get a book from his trunk. Along with his robes, which he changed into early - Alex said he would so so later, not wanting to change yet (due to his lazier attributes to him).

Some time later, the door slid open.

"Excuse me, have you seen a toad anywhere?", asked a bushy-haired girl.

"No.", Harry returned, softly running his fingers down his two snakes' backs.

"Are you even allowed to bring snakes to Hogwarts?!", she huffed, looking at the snakes with uneasy eyes.

"That's what I told him!", Alex cried. Harry rolled his eyes, knowing that Alex had most likely only thought about it.

"Wrong. They both aren't poisonous, thus they are allowed.", Harry lied smoothly.

"Whatever.", she huffed, "If you see a toad anywhere, come and find me. Neville has lost his.", she stated, turning around to leave the compartment - slamming the door behind her.

"She seems nice.", Harry said dryly.

Alex grinned, and leaned back in his seat.

More time passed and the trolley came on by. They bought a lot of candy, and Harry fed some to Kira (He didn't like most of it, except for the Ice Mice). Time passed by quickly enough, before the twins decided they should change into their school uniform before they arrive to the school. They both quickly changed into their uniforms, and Harry let his two snakes find a comfortable place to coil around. Yuki was back on his left wrist, with Kira coiling up his right arm poking his head out from the neckline of his outfit.

"I wonder what's going to be like.", Alex sighed happily.

"Just like normal school, but with magic. And you get separated into four different houses.", Harry said.

"Not like that! I mean... what's it is going to be like being magical. Being able to use magic..", Alex said, "I wonder how different it is from the muggle world.", he added.

"Not as advanced with technology, such as television or weapons. Magical weapons go as far as only using wands, sometimes swords are used. In Japan and China I believe they can infuse magic into all types of weapons, but keep how they do it a secret from the rest of the world.", Harry said.

"Oh... How did you learn all of this?", Alex blinked, looking at his brother with confusion.

"It's called reading.", Harry rolled his eyes.

Alex pouted, "Why are you so mean?", he whined, poking his brother.

Harry just rolled his eyes.

**~o~0~o~**

When the train halted to a stop, Alex was practically jumping all over the place - meanwhile, Harry was looking around the platform to see many more first years gathering around a giant of a man; Hagrid.

"Fi'st years! Over 'ere! Fi'st years! Follow me!", Hagrid nodded, "Watch yeh step!", he added.

Harry and Alex kept close together, Alex grabbing Harry's hand tightly and Harry gripping his brother's hand back tightly as they walked through a steep, dark, narrow path. It was so dark on each side of them, Harry guessed there was a forest built around the path. That theory was enforced by the fact Harry could smell forest dew in the darkness, oddly enough. Eventually, the path widened out to show a black lake.

Boats filled the water, and off into the distance you could see a castle sitting high on a mountain. All the windows showing with bright lights coming from them.

"No more'n four to a boat! Yeh all get yeh fi'st sight of Hogwarts soon.", Hagrid ordered.

Alex and Harry both boarded a boat together, along with a fuzzy-haired girl from earlier and a rather shy boy. Harry glanced off to the side slightly, and saw a red-headed boy barely managing to get into a boat with a bunch of giggling girls. Harry felt slightly bad for him.. slightly.

"Eve'yone in? Al'right then - FORWARD!", Hagrid called out, and the boats lurched forward into the water.

"Hello.", the girl said, "Hermione Granger.", she said.

"Harry.".

"Alex.".

"Nice to meet you.. I'm Neville.", Neville flushed, shifting slightly.

::.. _He lookss delicouss._ ..:: Kira hissed happily, poking out of Harry's shirt, hissing cooing-ly at poor Neville.

"I-Is that a snake?!", Neville paled.

"Sorry about him, he likes snakes... a lot.", Alex said to the poor kid.

"Kira doesn't mean to be scary.", Harry returned, cooing at his snake who butted his head softly against Harry's cheek.

"That's weird and creepy. Not only that, snakes are dangerous! I don't why your parents let you bring a snake to school in the first place!", Hermione huffed.

"Our parents are dead.", Harry returned, letting Kira snap at her.

"Oh... sorry.", Hermione flushed, looking down.

"It's alright.", Alex assured her.

"Nice necklace.", Hermione said, changing the topic.

"Thank you.", Harry shifted, looking down at the onyx stone that glinted in the dark.

Suddenly, there was a loud 'Oooh'ing sound from everyone. Harry looked up in awe, seeing the large castle up close. It looked... beautiful, and amazing. As if something out of a fairy tale, truly. The closer they got, the bigger the castle got. It was amazing. Soon enough the boats soon came up the cliff, Hagrid called out, "Heads down!".

Staying ducked, the boats moved them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the side of the castle. They were carried along a dark tunnel that, Harry guesses, was under the castle. Soon enough they came to area of pebbles and rocks and the boats stopped. Everyone got out of the boats, Harry's feet feeling uneven as he walked over the pebbles. That's when he realized Alex was still gripping his hand, rather tightly.

"Calm down.", Harry instructed his brother, who obviously didn't listen but much rather grip his hand tighter.

"You're going to break my hand.", Harry said.

"So?", Alex pouted, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You're pathetic.", Harry muttered.

"Love you too.", Alex grinned back at him.

"Hey there, t'is your toad?", Hagrid pointed off to a toad was sitting on a boulder.

"Trevor!", Neville cried, swiping the toad quickly and holding it close.

Hagrid nodded, and moved over to a set of heavy doors. "Everyone 'ere? Still got your toad? Alrighty then..", he raised a gigantic fist and knocked of the doors.

The doors swung open almost at once, to reveal a stern woman with black hair, wearing dark coloured robes. She eyed them carefully, before nodding.

"Tis Professor McGonagall.", Hagrid stated, nodding towards her.

"Follow me.", she ordered, turning around to walk forward.

"Remind me never to mess with her.", Alex whispered to his brother, who cracked a smile.

"Got it.", Harry said.

They moved across the stone floor, following the gently flowing robes of Professor McGonagall. Harry felt Alex's grip on his hand become painful, and he resisted the urge to wince in pain. Wasn't Alex the brave one of the two?

As they neared a set of doors, she suddenly stopped before turning around.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall. The start-of-term banquet is about to start, however before you take your seat you will be sorted into your house. While you are at Hogwarts, your house shall be like a second family. You will eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner with your house. You will attend classes with your house. You will spend your free time inside of your house common room.", she said, "The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While at Hogwarts, you will earn house points to aim for the House Cup. For any rule breaking, you will loose points.", she finished.

"The Sorting Ceremony will start in a few moments, so I suggest you smarten yourselves up.", she stated, eyes glancing towards the redhead and Neville. She huffed slightly, "Please wait patiently.", she said before leaving the chamber through two doors that she closed behind her.

Whispers broke out, and Alex seemed to pale.

"My brother Fred told me that we have to take a test.", whispered the red-headed boy.

"I doubt that.", Harry rolled his eyes.

"Names Ron.", the red-head said, looking at the two twins.

"Alex."

"Harry."

"I heard the Potter's are attending this year.", Ron said conversationally.

"Not like it matters to you.", sneered a voice.

Harry turned to glance a pale-blond haired boy, who wore crisp-clean, new robes.

"Handy down clothes, freckles, and red hair. Outta say you're a Weasley.", the boy sneered, turning to the twins, "Name is Draco Malfoy, pleasure.", he said.

"Nice to meet you.", Harry nodded back, while Alex frowned at him.

"Nice snake.", Draco raised a brow.

"His name is Kira.", Harry said, seeing Kira poke back out to hiss slightly at Draco before coiling gently around Harry's neck.

::.. _I'm hungry misstresss._ ..:: Kira hissed.

::.. _Ie him! He iss being a baby!_ ..:: Yuki hissed, popping out slightly from under Harry's sleeve.

"Must you advertise those things?", Alex sighed.

"They're not things.", Harry scowled, "How would you like if I called your owl a thing?", he snapped.

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Are you two brothers? I mean, you both look a bit along. Green eyes, black hair. Though your eyes and skin are both rather different.", Draco commented.

"Yes, we're twins.", Alex snapped.

"You're the Potter Twins, aren't you?", Ron gaped.

"How did you find out?", Harry deadpanned.

Draco was about to speak, when McGonagall strode back into the chamber, "Everyone follow me.", she ordered, opening the doors wider for the first years to follow.

She walked right into the large great hall, and Harry found himself staring at the ceiling.

"I read in _Hogwarts: A History _that ceiling is charmed to look like the sky.", Hermione Granger whispered from behind him, while Alex continued to grip his hand.

There sitting on a chair, was a old, patched, dirty hat.

Harry noticed that everyone was now directing their attention to the hat. He put his attention in hat as well, waiting for something to happen.

That's when a seam (something like a mouth) opened open in the hat, and it began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat and I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; you might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuff is are true and unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) for I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Harry felt Alex relax as the whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished it's song. It bowed to each of the tables before it became still once again.

"It's just a hat.", Alex whispered happily, and Harry rolled his eyes. Don't tell him his brother actually suspected to take an actual test?

"When I call your names, sit on the stool and put on the hat.", McGonagall ordered.

"Abott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blond pig-tails moved out of the line of first years, sat on the stood, and put on the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

One table burst into applause, and she moved over to said table.

"Hope I don't get sorted into Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one, and Slytherin always produces the worst wizards.", Ron muttered.

Alex shifted slightly, as the rest of the students got sorted.

"Brocklehurt, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

It continued on. Hermione Granger got sorted in Gryffindor, as did Neville. Draco Malfoy got into Slytherin, and many more got sorted into houses. Until eventually, McGonagall finally came down to 'Potter'.

"Potter, Alex!"

"Did she say Potter?"

"_The_ Alex Potter?!"

Harry scowled slightly at his brother's fame. He knew it wouldn't end well for him, and let Alex move forward to the hat. Alex awkwardly sat down on the stool, putting on the hat.

It sat on Alex's head for a minute or so, before finally - "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry watched ALex let out a breath of relief, before running off to join the Gryffindor table who were clapping like morons. Two red-headed twins were grinning and laughing, yelling; "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

"Potter, Harry!"

Harry moved forward, knowing that the whole hall was watching his snakes - especially Kira as he popped up to snap slightly at the hat.

'_What's this? A Succubi-Lamia mix, eh? Of course, everyone knows that.. been in the news since your brother got famous.._', the hat hummed.

Harry froze, the hat could read through his thoughts.

'_Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about these little thoughts in your head - pushing him in front of a bus, how _kind.', the hat chuckled, '_Let's see here... Hufflepuff is crossed out for sure. So is Gryffindor, you may be loyal and kind, but you won't do so rashly. Ravenclaw or Slytherin.?_', the hat hummed.

Harry gulped slightly.

'_Slytherin would be best for you. Your snakes and the fact that you're a Lamia. You are rather cunning and sly, and very smart. However, I don't wish to break up such a good pair of brother's so... in both ways, there is that chance... Your loyalty could vanish in Slytherin, so.. I'll go with-_'

"RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw clapped loudly, not as loudly as the Gryffindor table had, but loud. They were obviously proud to have gotten a Potter in their midsts.

Harry stood up, placing the hat back on the stool before moving over to his new table.

He sat at the end of the table, and watched as the rest of the first years were sorted.

He glanced over to his brother, who suddenly looked before nervous... and very alone.

Not too soon after, Ron sat next to Alex. Harry watched them both, and he felt a bitter tang in his chest. He wished he was in Gryffindor, with his brother. He let out a small sigh, before he began to eat his dinner.

After dinner, Dumbledore explained the rules and set them off on their way. Harry barely got a glance towards his brother, before the Ravenclaw's were taken to their common room. He barely slept that night, worrying for his brother - no matter how many times he told himself Alex would be okay. He felt that worried, sad yet angry pang, well, _pang_ in his chest. Yuki and Kira cuddled with him on that night.

**Authors Note:**

**Poor Harry! Don't worry, Alex is completely fine by himself.**

**How do you like this chapter? From here on out, the real story shall start! I'm so excited to write down their first year! Will Harry become friends with Draco? Will his worries calm? What will happen to the twins' bond? Will it stay strong or will it start to slowly break and span? What will happen with Harry's Succubi's powers..? What will happen in potions!?**

**I love suspense...**

**Review, Follow, Favorite! TELL ME HOW GOOD OR BAD IT IS! Merci~**


	5. The Slytherins

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only just awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to joining Voldemort?

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter... if my plans go accurately, I may one day in the future..

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
I am still learning so try not to be harsh.  
If still wish to be a moron complain about the,  
Go straight head. Do your best not to seem like a Flamer.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try and do better.  
Despite all of this - A short message to flamers; Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Five**

The very next day, Harry got his time table from Professor Flitwick (The Ravenclaw Head). He was a rather... short man, and the Charms Professor. Reading it over, he winced slightly. He wished he had more classes with the Gryffindors, but at least he had a few.

_**Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday:**__  
8:00 to 10:00 - Charms - With Hufflepuff's  
10:10 to 11:10 - Herbology - With Hufflepuff's  
11:20 to 1:10 - Potions - With Hufflepuff's  
Lunch  
2:00 to 4:00 - Transfiguration - With Slytherin's  
4:00 to 4:50 - History of Magic - With Slytherin's  
Dinner at 6:00_

_**Wednesday, Friday:  
**__8:00 to 9:00 - Potions - With Gryffindors  
9:10 to 11:10 - Transfiguration - With Slytherin's  
11:20 - 1:20 - Defense Against Dark Arts - With Slytherin's  
Lunch  
2:10 to 4:00 - Charms - With Gryffindor's  
4:10 to 5:10 - History of Magic - With Slytherin's  
Dinner at 6:00_

_Curfew is 10:30 for all houses._

Harry let out a tired sigh. He only had a total of six hours each week with his brother. It seemed most classes were paired up with the Hufflepuff's, and Slytherin's. He wondered why that was... He shrugged, and packed up his needed books for the day - as well chosing some extra books to entertain himself just incase.

He ignored the quiet talking from other Ravenclaw's, not really wanting to be social with anything. They were all know-it-all's. He spent thirty minutes in the common room during his first night and figured that out. Now, he was wishing the hat put him in Slytherin - anything would be better than this group of know-it-all's. He let out another sigh, Kira poking his head to scare one of the Hufflepuff's in the case.

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes, as he continued through all his classes.

**~o~0~o~**

All his morning classes went by surprisingly easy, though he believed Professor Snape was glaring at him slightly but didn't seem to express his seemingly hate for Harry in any other way. Harry finished lunch early, and read into one of his extra books - _Ancient Runes for the Beginner_.

It was rather confusing, yes, but very interesting.

He entered Transfiguration with a tired sigh, wishing he could read more into his book, before he sat in the back.

"Hello Potter.", spoke a voice.

Harry glanced over to see Draco Malfoy sitting next to him, with two rather dumb looking morons sitting on the other side of Malfoy.

"Hello.", Harry returned.

"Your brother is a total Gryffindor.", Malfoy commented.

"You don't day?", Harry said dryly.

Malfoy snorted, "In more ways than one. I don't know how you grew up with him...", he trailed off, eyeing Harry.

"You want something.", Harry stated.

"How did you know?", Malfoy huffed.

"I just did, now bark.", Harry ordered.

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Since your a Ravenclaw, I thought you would like to enter a study group. It's mainly of Slytherin's, but I think you'll fit right in.", he smirked.

Harry was silent, before nodded.

"I guess I'll join your litle study group. When does your lessons end?", Harry hummed.

"By five, you?", Malfoy smirked.

"Five. When will your study group be?", Harry asked, pulling out his Transfiguration book.

"After dinner, up until we get bored really. At the library.", Draco returned.

"Got it. When does it start?", Harry asked.

"Today. We usually work to get ahead in lessons.", Draco said.

"Hm.", Harry nodded, as Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Welcome to Transfiguration", she started.

**~o~0~o~**

History of Magic was boring, and Harry saw the whole class fall asleep except for him. He just read straight from the history book, finding it more interesting the droning of a ghost. The rest of the school day finished. Before dinner, he was able to spend some time practising some of the spells for class. He wished he could take off his necklace, he hadn't been able to lately.

He let out a small huff at the thought - knowing that he would be unable to really unleash his real form while at Hogwarts without the chance of getting caught - and entered the library.

"Potter. Over here.", Malfoy smirked, waving Harry over to a table holding a total of five Slytherin's.

"Theodore Nott jr."

"Blaise Zabini."

"Nice to meet you.", Harry hummed, sitting down next to Malfoy. He glanced over at Crabb and Goyle (As he had learned their names earlier), who were both sitting there dumbly.

"Excuse them, they aren't exactly the smartest.", Theodore snorted.

"Hm.", Harry's lips twitched slightly.

"Why won't he talk?", Blaise deadpanned.

Kira decided to pop out, and snap at Draco.

::.. _He lookss like a ferret._ ..:: Kira hissed, snapping his jaw.

"Nice... snake.", Draco said, eyeing Kira warily.

"His name is Kira.", Harry returned, allowing Kira to coil softly around his neck.

"I heard you were a Lamia.", Zabini muttered.

"They're true? I thought Lamia had claws and silted pupils.", Malfoy snorted.

Nott spoke, "Well, if you think about it, his family most likely left him something to repress it - like that necklace."

"Funny. You think I'm going to take it off.", Harry sneered as they began to eye the necklace

"Can't you show us?", Draco pouted.

"Slytherin's are cunning and sly - I'm not stupid.", Harry returned.

"We won't betray you - Your technically a dark creature, the Slytherin's consider you one of our own because of that.", Nott said.

"Tch.", Harry sneered, Kira hissing softly.

"Not very trusting are you?", Zabini muttered.

"No.".

"Aren't you also part Succubi?", Nott asked.

"Yes. Anymore questions?", Harry rolled his eyes.

"We're studying you.", Malfoy snickered.

Harry picked up the heaviest book in his reach, and wacked Malfoy upside the head with it.

"OW! What was that for?!", Malfoy hissed in a whisper.

"I'm not something you can just study.", Harry returned.

"Well... he has the rumored Succubi anger.", Nott snickered.

Harry rolled his eyes, while the three Slytherin's snickered.

"Can't we see your form... please?", Malfoy huffed.

Harry felt his eye twitch, "When I can trust you more.", he said - though, he believed that would be close to never.

"I heard Succubi mature at the age of fourteen, and at that age they begin to hunt for their destined mate and start to feed on any type of affection and emotion. Even now, just by touching us, he can kill us by draining us by all of our magic.", Zabini carefully placed.

"What about Lamia?", Harry asked, curious.

"Lamia mature at the age of sixteen, and at that age they begin to hunt for their destined mate. They tend to eat raw meat, and are rumored to be able to use their claws to even cut through the hardest metal. If their a dominate, they have great strength. If their a submissive they have great magical strength and the ability to even kill their dominate when he or she attempts to harm any children or den-mates - though sometimes if the bond between them grows a certain way the submissive will sit back and watch, it depends on the power of the dominate - along with the submissive him or herself.", Zabini stated.

"Aren't Succubi purely submissive? Incubi are the dominate?", Nott said, looking at Harry who started to glare at him.

"Remind me never to mess with him.", Malfoy said dryly.

"Or any of his den-mates - I'm guessing his brother is the only one on that list.", Zabini said.

"Scary.", Nott and Malfoy chorused.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You three are morons.", he stated.

"Call me Theo."

"Blaise."

"Draco.".

They all recited their names, and Harry couldn't help but let a gentle smile free.

"Okay then.", he said, "Now, how about we actually study. I say history since I'm guessing all three of you passed out in that class.", he stated.

All three of them had to hold back a blush, while Harry snickered.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

The next day passed on quickly, and Harry found himself enjoying his 'study' group with the thee Slytherin's, as well as his classes with them. The four started to sit together in the classes they shared, and few were confused why Slytherin's were hanging around a non-Slytherin. Harry didn't care, he felt as if he was growing his trust base. The three never failed to bring a smile to his face, and he did realize that the three wouldn't between him. They were loyal to the darker side of things, and as Succubi and Lamia creatures are both listed as dark, he knew he had their loyalty. He learned that Succubi were killed off in the mid-1800's due to the face the Ministry listed them as dark, demonic creatures that had to be killed. He learned that the Ministry did a lot of things to creatures, and he couldn't help but feel pained by it all - he IS a creature himself, after all.

Wednesday came, and he spent his Potions class with his brother. He was rather excited that morning, as he waved slightly off to his three friends as he made his way off to Potions.

"Harry!", Alex grinned happily, tackling his brother in a hug.

"Hello, Alex.", Harry smiled.

"I missed you!", Alex said, pulling Harry to a where Ron Weasley was.

"Hello.", the red-head muttered to him, while Alex was rambling on and on about the Gryffindor house to Harry who was hardly listening.

"Everyone, take your seats.", Professor Snape snapped, entering the class. He sneered slightly seeing the twins.

"Open your books to page 203. Read up on the _Bubble Speech_ potion, and attempt to make it. I don't any of you to actually accomplish it.", Snape sneered.

Harry already read through the pages, and started on his potion. He was part-way through when he saw his brother start, and then some minutes after Weasley started.

"How are you doing so well?", Alex asked, looking over at his brother's potion.

"I've read through the book a few times already.", Harry shrugged, adding in the next ingredient - soapy lavender petals. The potion made the drinker constantly produce bubbles every time (s)he spoke, and could last up to thirty minutes. It was comical potion, but meant for first years to start practicing potion making - at least, that's what Harry guessed.

"Weasley, terrible.", Snape walked by with a sneer, "Mr. Potter, terrible.", he sneered at Alex's cauldron and the Gryffindor flushed, he came up to Harry's cauldron with another scowl.

"How much I hate to say it - Good job Mr. Potter, you are the only one in the class that accomplished the potion.", Snape said bitterly, eyeing Harry, "Five points to Ravenclaw.", he called out, and moved out to the rest of the tables.

"Oh my god.", Alex gaped.

"What?", Harry blinked.

"He likes you.", Ron stated.

"He doesn't like me - this is the first time we've ever had to brew something in class, for me at least, so I'm guessing he likes me a bit for actually being able to brew a potion without screwing it up. He usually glares at me.", Harry shrugged, finishing up his potion in a few swirls. He took up a vial, and filled it with the potion - his eyes glinted with a plan. He continued to fill another two vials of the stuff, before stuffing the three in his pocket.

By the time the class the class ended, Snape had stopped three explosions from curious Ravenclaw's and moronic Gryffindor's.

"Bring a vial of your potion to me, and I want a thousand word essay on the history of potion making as punishment for being such failures.", Snape snapped.

Harry sighed at the piece of homework, before he bottled a vial of his potion and gave it to Snape.

The rest of the day seemed to fly on by.

**Authors Note:**

**Harry made new friends! :D**

**More information about Succubi and Lamia have been released! You're so welcome~**

**Snape may warm up to Harry o.o**

**If your curious as of why - Snape has a respect for anyone who can brew potions, even if the potions are rather simple. He loves potions, and he likes knowing there are capable people out in the world. Don't get me wrong - he will end up hating Alex in the end, I mean did you see his potion?! It was black, like tar.**

**He doesn't have the gift like Harry~ XD**

**I did some research on grammar - I can determine if it's supposed to be 'Your' or 'You're' now. My problem now lays with 'Their' and 'They're'. If you know the difference, be free to tell me them in a review or PM...**

**If you find any mistakes, tell me! I would like to fix them for future readers! ^^**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow! :D  
IT FUELS MY IMAGINATION!**


	6. Letter from Gringotts

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only just awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to joining Voldemort?

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter... if my plans go accurately, I may one day in the future..

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
I am still learning so try not to be harsh.  
If still wish to be a moron complain about the,  
Go straight head. Do your best not to seem like a Flamer.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try and do better.  
Despite all of this - A short message to flamers; Fuck. Off.**_

Someone asked about why Harry is called a Succubus, as Succubus means for the female version of a Incubi. The thing is; In my story, Succubus means the submissive. Thus, since Harry is a submissive, he is named a Succubi. I've mentioned before that Succubi and Incubi are exinct right? Well, this will come into play later on...

Lamia are often told as being have-snake and half-human, with the human part being of a female. Lamia, in legends, are told to have eaten kids. In my story; Lamia can be both genders, dividing themselves between the submissive and dominant barrier. Lamia are caring creatures, and can act like a snake at points. They care deeply for anyone younger than them, and wish to protect their den-mates and hatchlings(kids or people they consider their kids). This will also come into play later on..

Kira and Yuki call Harry 'Mistress' because of this. They see Harry not only as their master, but since he is a Lamia, they also see him as a den leader. Because of the fact he is submissive, the snakes call him 'Mistress'.

Hope that explained any confusion~

**Chapter Six**

"What do you mean you challenged my brother to a duel?!", Harry hissed, preparing to beat Draco into the ground with his book-bag.

"I'm not going to go! I'm going to tell the teacher that he's walking around to teach him a lesson!", Draco returned.

"And what lesson is that?", Harry huffed, folding his arms to glare at the Malfoy heir.

"Not to be so brash! He and that Weasley were just brash! Not only that, when I was messing with Longbottom he went and butted in and now he's being awarded for it!", Draco huffed.

"So?!", Harry asked, shifting slightly.

"By teaching him the listen to start thinking by himself and not to lean on Weasley. I'm helping, ya see?", Draco offered.

"Nice try. However, I do believe he should think over breaking the rules rather than just rushing in... Fine, you can continue with your plan, however, don't you dare try this again.", Harry said.

Draco nodded quickly, "Deal.", he said, "See? Aren't you happy we're friends? We can negotiate..", he trailed off, while Harry rolled his eyes once again.

"You are a fool.", Harry stated.

"No, I'm not a Gryffindor.", Draco returned.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, "Come on, then. I don't like it when people in my den fight.", he murmured, before he blinked in shock.

"Your Lamia is acting up.", Draco commented, raising a brow.

"Shush you. Don't blame me, remember? My Lamia is acting up...", Harry mumbled, walking past Draco.

"Come on, Malfoy! We're going to be late for Transfiguration.", Harry ordered, Draco nodded and trailed after the Ravenclaw.

**~o~0~o~**

"I've realized something.", Theo commented, flipping through the pages of the history book.

"What is it?", Blaise asked, copying his friend's movements with his own copy of the history book.

"Harry controls us. Draco acts like he's the leader, but it's Harry.", Theo stated.

"That is true, even if I hate admitting it. Don't tell my father.", Draco scowled, throwing a ball of paper at them.

The two snickered, as Harry came back to the table - setting down three different books.

"What are you studying?", Draco asked, eyeing the thick 'books' that would be more appropriate to call them 'endless pages of words all combined in a folder'. Rather long, but Draco liked the description - personally anyways.

"Healing spells.", Harry returned, "Simple and complex - since I see that Hogwarts will never teach Healing to their students, I've decided to pursue it myself.", he stated, opening up a few books.

"Healing? What about dueling techniques?", Theo asked.

"What about defensive spells?", Blaise asked.

"What about _offensive_ spells?", Draco asked.

"I can learn those here at Hogwarts, along with extra studies, Healing however is much harder to get your hands on. Luckily, they have lots of books here in the library.", Harry smirked, "And I shall study it all.", he announced, sitting down to open one of the books (Or tomes. Sounded like 'tombs' to Harry).

"So, what do you feel about Draco's little prank on your brother and Weasley.", Theo asked conversationally.

"I hate it but I also believe it may teach Alex a lesson. He needs to learn not to rush right into things, or else it will come back to bite him in the arse later on.", Harry stated with a sigh.

"Understandable, just hope he doesn't find out you approved of it.", Blaise said.

Harry nodded, "I know. Oh, yeah! Before I forget..", he turned to Draco, "Do you know anywhere I can stay during the summer?", he asked.

"Why are you asking me? You should have asked Blaise, his mother has houses everywhere in the world and she sells them more than often.", Draco said.

"I was thinking of just a hotel, however... How much do you think a house would cost?", Harry turned to Blaise.

"I don't see why you have to worry about the cost. You're the Potter heir, meaning you have more money than Draco as the Potter family has been around even longer than most Pureblood families. Not only that, I believe your Godfather Sirius Black made you Black heir.", Blaise said.

"I have a godfather? Why wasn't I told of this?", Harry frowned.

"He was sent to Azkaban for betraying your parents, telling the Dark Lord where you had lived.", Draco muttered.

"Why would he make my his heir then?", Harry sighed, "First, I'm sending a letter to Gringotts to talk about my vaults and my inheritance. Second, I'm asking them about Sirius Black. Third, Blaise you are going to tell me about these houses.", he listed off.

"I think you would have the Black and Potter manor under you, as well as the rest of the family vacation houses.", Blaise muttered.

"Seriously?", Harry gaped.

The three nodded.

"Yes! Thank you, now I know for sure I don't have to go back to the muggle world.", Harry sneered.

"Be careful, though. It depends on your Magical Guardian. It's their choice if you live in the magical or muggle world.", Theo said, "Ask Gringotts about that as well. If you wanted, you could get Narcissa Malfoy to be your guardian if you asked. She is a Black, and Sirius Black's cousin thus she would have some claim over you. She just wouldn't be able to become Alex's guardian.", he stated.

"And she's my mother, meaning we would technically be related.", Draco smirked.

"Thank you three for this information.", Harry smiled.

"No problem. Just be careful on ordering Draco around in front of our parents - they would have a fit if they found out our leader is a Ravenclaw.", Theo sighed.

"Leader?".

"We've decided that you are our secret leader. Seeing as I would much rather jump into a volcano before betraying you.", Blaise muttered low.

"Good. Because I would push you into the spikes below a cliff where the icy waters would wash away your blood and drift off your body.", Harry smiled sickenly sweet.

All of them paled.

"What is with your dark side?", Draco gaped.

"If you lived with the Dursley's, you would have one too.", Harry shrugged, waving at them dismissively.

"Now, shush. I'm studying.", he ordered.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

The next day Harry found himself writing a letter to Gringotts, before using Alex's bird Hedwig to send it off. Alex was more than happy to help Harry, but then Harry realized that he needed to find a bird for himself as well. He promised himself he would eventually get one, but until then he'll use Hediwg and the owls in the Hogwarts Owlery.

He sent it before breakfast, and a reply by lunch.

"You should have seen his face!", Draco snickered, while Theo and Blaise shared amused grins.

A large black owl flew into the room, along with a few other owls that were shipping off some late mail. The black owl landed in front of Harry, holding out a letter.

Harry took it, and opened it;

_**Gringotts Bank of Witches and Wizards;  
United Kingdom Branch**_

_You are indeed the Black heir. If you so wish this summer you can come into Gringotts and look through your vaults and wealth. Gringotts will be more than happy to help you. As well, you are also the Potter heir with even more wealth added on. Though some studying it has been found that from the fact you are a Succubi, you have many manors and houses under you that have been given to you as the last Succubi or Incubi. Again, we will be more than pleased to show you these manors during the summer when you are out of school._

_Your Magical Guardian is Albus Dumbledore, but if you so wish we can ask Narcissa Malfoy nee Black to become your guardian. As you are the Black heir, she if more than fit than to become your guardian. Your brother, Alex Potter, will be unable to gain her as his own Magical Guardian. He is permanently under Albus Dumbledore until he turns seventeen, even though he also has Black blood from Dorea Potter nee Black. We believe Narcissa Black will be more than happy to adopt you as her own, or even just become a Foster parent. _

_Your issue with Sirius Black shall be investigated._

_We await your response._

_**Gringlin of Gringotts,  
Head of Staff - Head of United Kingdom Branch,  
Sixth member of the Council of Goblins.**_

Harry smiled, and nodded at the owl.

"Thank you, I'll send my response later.", he said kindly to the owl who bobbed its head and flew off.

"What happened?", Draco asked, turning to his friend.

"Your mother Narcissa Malfoy may consider being my Magical Guardian, as well as maybe even adopting me.", Harry grinned.

"Seriously? He can come to the Yule Ball, then.", Theo smirked, and Blaise nodded.

"Kinda sucks Alex won't be able to, though.", Harry sighed.

"He isn't the Black heir, that's why.", Blaise said, "Even if you had some Black blood in you, it's most likely loosely connected and thus he wouldn't be able too.", he explained.

Harry nodded, "That kinda, well, sucks.", he repeated in a deadpan tone.

"I'll write my mother and father.", Draco said.

"Why is a Ravenclaw at the Slytherin table?", Daphne Greengrass suddenly asked, most of the table finally noticing Harry.

"I got permission from Draco, Blaise, and Theo. I hope you don't mind me, I just don't wish to sit next to the Ravenclaw's.", Harry smiled gently.

"Well, it's not like it is against the rules to.", Pansy Parkinson muttered with a shrug.

The rest of the table exchanged gentle whispers, while Harry rolled his eyes.

"If it helps, the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin.", Harry offered.

"Why did you end up in Ravenclaw?", Draco asked.

"The hat said that if I was in Slytherin, my bond with my brother would weaken heavily and quickly. Seeing his dislike of Slytherin's, I'm happy I wasn't - no offense, I just don't think I would be able to handle hating or even just disliking my brother.", Harry returned softly.

"You're soo cute!", Daphne cried, "You're more than welcome to the Slytherin table!", she added, grinning.

Harry laughed, "You guys aren't so bad.", he said with a small smile.

"Of course we aren't.", Draco said arrogantly.

**~o~0~o~**

"Harry! Why were you sitting with the snakes?", Alex asked, the moment Harry entered Charms class.

"Because they allowed me to, and because I'm friends with Draco, Blaise, and Theo.", Harry returned.

"Did you know that Malfoy set us up?", Ron Weasley asked, while Harry took his seat.

"I don't see how that's important..", Harry muttered.

"So you did know! Why didn't you tell us?!", Alex hissed.

"You are rushing into things too quickly, too rashly. I thought it would teach you a lesson to think about things a bit more.", Harry sighed.

"That isn't a reason.", Alex snapped, frowning.

Harry scowled, "Alex, if you actually thing I wanted you to get detention, you are deathly wrong. I wanted to teach you lesson as you seem to acting too rash lately. I don't like it, you need to remember to care for your own well-being not just other's.", he scolded.

"If I'm no longer mad at you, will you stop glaring at me?", Alex mumbled.

"No. I can't believe you actually thought that I would actually want to give you detention out of a trick. I bet you thought I wouldn't care if you got hurt, as well?", Harry sneered.

Alex flushed, "Harry-", he tried.

"Zip it. I don't care what you say, until you can see I was merely trying to teach you something I don't want to speak to you. I love you, you are my brother after all, but that doesn't mean I'm constantly be around to help you with things - to hold you back when you chose to do something rash.", Harry sighed, turning away as he sat down and pulled out his Charms' book.

**~o~0~o~**

Later that day, Harry sent out his reply to Gringotts. He hoped that he would be able to find his escape from the Dursley's, and eventually find his brother's escape as well. He ignored that sinking feeling that told him that there was that doubt that Dumbledore would ever let the precious Boy-Who-Lived go. He ignored it, thinking of only the best. After all, it helps to be optimistic.. right?

**Authors Note:**

**MUAHAHAHA! I feel so evil :3**

**Narcissa can become Harry's guardian as he is not only the Black heir, but because his grandmother Dorea is a Black. Alex can't, however, mainly because Dumbledore has too tight of a grip on him and because Alex only has loose connections to the Black family thanks to Dorea. Harry has more connections, and thus he can be adopted. That and I doubt Narcissa would want to adopt the Boy-Who-Lived anyways XD**

**Harry will study Healing, as it will come into play later on the story. This chapter showed the growing strain on the twins' bond, as Alex is being blinded by the bias of 'Slytherin equal bad'. And because Harry had done nothing because he thought it would help, but instead it just put a growing strain on their bond. Harry is growing a bond to Draco, Blaise, and Theo as well. The three not only have grown to respect Harry (and not mess with him), but they have come to see him as a leader of sorts despite the fact he isn't a Slytherin.**

**The Slytherin House will welcome Harry as an honorary Slytherin, thanks to Harry being the Black-Potter heir and because of the fact he is a Succubi-Lamia. They are Slytherin's, most of them linked off to the Dark side thus they welcome dark creatures as one of their own easily. Harry has his own bit of cunning, though he is more of a mix between a Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor, his loyalaty and want for knowledge. But remember, he can be both cunning and sly just like a snake.**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! It inspires me!**

**If you find any mistakes, tell me so I may fix them for future readers! :D**


	7. Halloween

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only just awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to joining Voldemort?

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter... I'm moving onto 'Plan P' - Beat J.K. Rowling a poker match and get the copyright of Harry Poter

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
I am still learning so try not to be harsh.  
If still wish to be a moron complain about the,  
Go straight head. Do your best not to seem like a Flamer.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try and do better.  
Despite all of this - A short message to flamers; Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Seven**

"Harry, good news.", Draco smirked.

"What is it?", Harry asked, glancing towards his friend's way as he attempted to help Pansy Parkinson in her History of Magic homework - a 2,000 word essay on how tragic the Goblin Wars were. Harry wondered why they even studied that subject of History, other than for the simple knowledge. It isn't like anyone actually listens to the professor who just.. drones.. on.

"Mother and father have agreed to adopt you. We are so going to have to go shopping to replace all your muggle clothes.", Draco nodded to himself.

"He's a Malfoy now?!", Pansy gaped, listening in.

"If he wants, his full name can be changed to Harry Malfoy-Black, or Harry Malfoy-Potter, or Potter-Black...", Draco trailed off.

"I think you should go with Malfoy-Black, two very respectful families.", Pansy commented.

"Yeah, but then would I still be connected to my brother?", Harry frowned.

"Yeah, you will. Just different surname.", Draco shrugged.

"I guess I'll think about it, but I prefer it just being Harry Potter, more simple.", Harry shrugged.

"It can also be Harry Black or Harry Malfoy.", Draco added.

"You just want me to get rid of my Potter surname, don't you?", Harry snickered.

"... maybe.", Draco shrugged nonchalantly, "Think about it~", he cooed.

"One; don't coo at me. Two; I'll consider it.", Harry laughed.

"Oh my Gods, we should totally go Yule shopping together!", Pansy squealed, clapping her hands together in an obvious show of happiness.

"That would be great! Harry can help me pick out gifts for Draco and Blaise.", Daphne grinned.

"What about Theo?", Harry deadpanned.

"He isn't getting nothing. Payback for last year's present.", Daphne huffed.

Harry continued on to snicker.

**~o~0~o~**

"Harry! Is it true you're being adopted by Malfoy?", Alex jumped his brother as Harry was walking down the halls.

"Well, yes... I am being adopted by Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother.", Harry nodded slowly, wondering why Alex seemed so angry.. Forget it, he should know - and he does.

"Why?! What about me?", Alex huffed.

"I'm trying! I don't want you to return to the Dursley's, I'm thinking of getting a house for both of us to stay at. However, I can't do much as I need your Magical Guardian's permission to do anything.", Harry sighed.

"... why Malfoy?", Alex scowled.

"Draco is my friend, and I trust him.", Harry shrugged.

"How can you trust a slimy snake? He's dark!", Alex hissed.

"Alex, shut it. Don't be prejudiced.", Harry snapped, "I'm done with this discussion. I'm trying my best to get you with me, out of the Dursley's, and that's all that should matter. Goodbye Alex.", he said, walking past his brother who frowned.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Time passed, and Harry and Alex seemed to stop talking with each other all together. However, every now and then Harry would talk to Alex. Harry was angry at Alex for being prejudiced against Slytherin's, Alex was angry at Harry for being friends with Slytherin's. It was obvious they wouldn't be meeting an agreement soon. Then, one day when Harry was going through a book, he was confused - so he thought the best thing for him to do would be talk to a professor. Thus he chose Professor Quirrell, who he believed would be the best choice even if he was a stuttering mess. After all, it involved the defense arts so else would be better?

"Professor?", Harry asked, one day after call.

"Y-Yes? W-What is it, Mr. P-Potter?", Quirrell asked, blinking down at Harry.

"I was wondering if you could help me with a set of defensive spells - I don't quite understand them.", Harry stated, holding out a book.

Quirrell took it, and flipped it open to where a bookmark lay. He read through the page, before nodding slightly.

"These spells can be confusing... They are shields that allow the caster to set out a type of offensive spells. It's rare anyone can actually perform them, so don't expect to get them down too quickly...", Quirrell mumbled, "As well as of the fact you need very good magical control to perform them. I say you return to them some time you learn more spells, around your fourth or fifth year.", he smiled, handing Harry back the book.

"If I study ahead?", Harry asked.

"Third year.", Quirrell instantly replied.

"Hmm... Thank you, professor Quirrell. You know, if you were like this during class, kids wouldn't be confused.", Harry said, smiling. He knew, the moment Quirrell switched out of his stuttering mass, something was different. Yet, he didn't want to expose it either. He just wanted to make him aware. He didn't know why exactly.

"O-Of course.", Quirrell paled.

"If I find anything else confusing, can I come back here for help?", Harry asked.

"Of c-course.", Quirrell said.

Harry smiled, and left but right before he went out the door, he spoke, "You don't have to stutter, professor. I won't tell anyone.", he gave a faint smile, before leaving the classroom.

He barely heard the reply, "Of course, Mr. Potter."

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Even more time seemed to pass rather smoothly, and Harry went to Quirrell more often than not for help. Quirrell helped Harry understand complicated spells, even if they weren't even defensive - he helped Harry down to the simplest charm or transfiguration. Harry knew if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have managed to turn a random owl into a a shining silver plate. He was entering second year spells rather quickly, thanks to the help of his professor. Though, his potions he had to work on more than anything - he didn't really have the patience for them in the first place.

Draco complained that he wished he had a professor to help him, but then when Harry tried to help him he refused to do any extra work. Theo and Blaise said they were happy the way they were learning now, and they said they could both see the shining Ravenclaw inside of Harry - the Succubi-Lamia had in return smacked them both upside the head, and gave Draco a gentle pat on the head for not openly snickering. It seemed the Malfoy was learning to be quiet at certain parts - he still had a bruise on the back of his head from when he decided to tease Harry about him being a 'smarty-pants'. Harry had transfigured some poor owl into a silver plate to smack him upside the head with. Draco didn't like that one bit, so he decided to learn from his mistakes.

Halloween was quickly arriving, and Draco said that Harry would be invited back to Malfoy manor during Yule (Or Christmas, whatever you call it) to meet the family. Harry was excited about that fact, as he had only spoke to Narcissa through letters. She started to send both Harry and Draco baskets of sweets, and even send Harry parcels of Dragon meat and some chunky rats for Kira and Yuki. The two snakes were beyond happy, though as it got colder they were both getting ready for hibernation - Harry would have them both sleep in his Hogwarts room since they wouldn't wake up until some time during the end of Winter. They were both eating a lot more, and Yuki seemed to start growing a bit. Harry expected that they both will be a lot bigger by the end of their hibernation.

"Harry, can I talk to you?", Alex asked, catching Harry in the hall during the weekend as the older twin was going to the library to search for something professor Quirrell wouldn't know about - he wants to catch him on something, see something that the man doesn't know. For some reason, he hasn't found anything yet.

"What do you want?", Harry sighed, turning to face his brother.

"Listen.. I'm sorry.", Alex sighed.

"For what?", Harry asked, raising a brow -edging his brother on.

"I'm sorry for being prejudiced against Slytherins.", Alex winced, as if it hurt to say that, "I'm sorry for offending you... I just don't want them taking you away.", he muttered.

"Alex, you're always going to be my brother. I-I've realized that we are going to eventually grow apart, but we will always be brothers - always. We both have different friends, we both have different interests, and we both have different houses.", Harry sighed, "I just wanted you to see that.", he said.

"I-I realize that now... do you forgive me?", Alex mumbled.

"Of course I do.", Harry laughed, "Now, if you excuse me - I'm hunting for.. a good book.", he said, smiling at Alex.

"Studying? Really?", Alex groaned.

"Yes, really. You should try it some time.", Harry rolled his eyes, patting his brother on the head.

"Goodbye, Alex.", Harry smiled, before he turned off and continued his path to the library.

"My brother is so weird.", Alex sighed, but had a grin on his face. He and his brother had forgiven each other... now, he hoped it would last.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

"Happy Halloween.", Draco declared, pulling Harry to the Slytherin table.

"Happy Halloween.", Harry returned, sitting among the first year Slytherin's.

Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Theo, Blaise, and Draco.

"I got you a treat!", Pansy grinned, handing him a box.

"Me too! We thought you deserved something..", Daphne said, "Since you helped us a lot with our history work.", she said, as Harry opened the box containing something the two girls both helped get - he was slightly worked.

Inside was a violet stone sitting in white silk. Harry ran his fingers over the chipped piece, and he couldn't help but smile.

"What is it?", Harry asked.

"It's a Violet Gem, of course. A gem only found within England, and it helps clear the mind and bring out a peaceful state.", Daphne declared, "We thought you would like it, and need it with all the studying you do.", she added.

"If you weren't a girl, I would hit you.", Harry rolled his eyes as his friend began to snicker, "But thank you.", he added with a smile.

"You are so welcome.", Pansy sighed happily.

"Aren't you modest.", Blaise muttered.

"Shush!", Pansy huffed.

Harry closed the box, he placed it next to his plate.

Half-way through the Halloween dinner, the doors suddenly burst open and in ran professor Quirrell.

"A troll - in the dungeons - thought you should know.", he said, before he fainted on the floor.

"Prefects! Take the students to their dormitories right away!", Dumbledore ordered.

"Eh?! The Slytherin dormitories are in the dungeons!", Pansy hissed.

"We're most likely going to stay up here.", Draco groaned, "Or our prefect shall be forced to play Gryffindor and get us to our dormitory.", he added.

Harry rolled his eyes and took the book next to his plate, "Good luck.", he said, running over to join the Ravenclaw's.

He paused, glancing over towards the fainted form of professor Quirrell. He narrowed his eyes, as he saw movement right behind his eyes. Harry frowned - he's playing 'passed out'. But.. why? Harry let himself be pushed off with the rest of the Ravenclaw's, ever so curious as of why Quirrell passed out - maybe he had let the troll in?

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Harry wanted to smash his brother's face into the wall, scream at him, then hold him closely and sob his heart out. Why? His brother was stupid enough to go after a troll. A damn _troll_. And Alex wondered why Harry worried so much about him! Alex was a walking disaster! Harry briefly wondered if he should tie Alex up to a poll, and keep him and feed him for the rest of his life - but then that would something akin to mental torture, apparently. He kept that in mind.

"Professor Quirrell, I have a question.", Harry asked, a day after Halloween.

"What is it?", Quirrell turned to Harry.

"Did you let the troll in?", he blurted.

Quirrell froze.

"I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious.", Harry said -and it was true. Even if his brother's life was endangered, it was Alex's own fault for going after a damn troll. He was curious about this, and he wanted an answer. And he would find one.

"No, I did not.", Quirrell said, looking straight into Harry's eyes.

Harry smiled, knowing his answer.

"Of course, professor.", Harry nodded, he smiled up at Quirrell.

'_Don't you dare ever do that again._', Harry thought, knowing the professor got his words as the elder chuckled.

"Of course.", Quirrell returned.

"And professor?", Harry hummed.

"Yes?", Quirrell folded his arms slightly, looking down at his student.

"What's a good spell to take down a troll?", Harry asked.

"That would be _Incido Cutisdensa_.", Quirrell said, "When translated roughly into English is means 'Cut thick skin' as a troll's skin is rather thick and most spells don't work on them. This spell is quite strong, and if turned to a human it would cut the human in half perfectly.", he stated.

"Hmm... You wouldn't find that in the library, now would you?", Harry asked, eyeing sparking with curiosity.

"If you looked in the right place, you would be able too.", Quirrell returned, patting Harry's head softly.

Harry couldn't help but grin - knowing exactly where the professor meant.

**Authors Note:**

**If you haven't picked it up already - Voldemort/Tommy boy is Harry's mate. Harry finds himself unable to really go against him, or betray him. Since technically Tommy is Quirrell (he is possessing Quirrell after all) Harry can't find himself to betray him. He finds himself wanting to grow close to him, not even knowing why. Harry hasn't really studied much about Succubi or Lamia, but he will eventually, so he can't see it.**

**The ending of this chapter is to mainly express the growing bond between the two. Even though it's currently more like a friendly bond, it is forming between Tommy-boy and Harry. Also to express how strong the natural mate bond between Harry and Tommy-boy is, as it is that strong. Only thing that could set it off, if is Tommy-boy attempts to harm someone who Harry considers a hatchling. Then, things could get a bit bloody despite Harry's logical side.**

**Harry doesn't blame Quirrell for being the 'reason' for Alex getting involved with a troll. Why? It isn't Quirrell's fault. It's like saying the gunsmith who made the gun is the reason why someone was shot and killed. Harry is clear-minded, he sees logic in everything he can, and can be rather forgiving and kind. He also has a rather dark side to him that hasn't been much seen, but he has it. This is the side that, if he has his way, his brother nor anyone close to him will ever see.**

**Harry's 'Violet Gem' stone will come into play later on. You will also learn the full affects of the stone later on, as well..**

**I feel as if the start of the story is really starting to come together. I'm dealing with the plot for the first book right now, and it's the hardest (to me at least). I'm explaining everything I can so that suspense will be displayed, as well as hoping for no confusion early on. It's much harder than it seems, it really is g.g**

**ALSO: For certain mistakes, I try to fix them, but for some reason they don't be fixed. For any mistakes you find, please tell me about them so I may fix them. Thank you~**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! ^^  
It all fuels me...**


	8. Quidditch

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only just awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to becoming darker?

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP. Dark!Powerful!Harry.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter... I'm moving onto 'Plan A+'. Hire a assasian to hunt down J.K. Rowling and force her to sign Harry Potter over to me :3

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
I am still learning so try not to be harsh.  
If still wish to be a moron complain about the,  
Go straight head. Do your best not to seem like a Flamer.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try and do better.  
Despite all of this - A short message to flamers; Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Eight**

::.. _Goodnight Yuki. Goodnight Kira. Have a good hibernation._ ..:: Harry hissed softly, closing the closet door shut tightly. He made sure to put Dragon meat under a reservation charm for them in the closet, just in case if they woke up they could take a quick bite before heading back asleep. He would miss them, but in the pass weeks they have been around less and less just to sleep. He couldn't help but smile, wishing them a happy hibernation indeed.

**~o~0~o~**

As November rolled in, the weather got cold. Harry heard the constant whispers of Quidditch, as well as hearing all about it from his friends - who were all too excited to see the first game of the year. Slytherin vs Gryffindor. Rumors broke free saying that a first year would be Seeker, and Harry could only imagine how dangerous that was. He could be grateful that he brother wouldn't do anything too dangerous, reckless, or stupid... right? Yeah, let him have his peace of mind for now.

Narcissa decided to send both Draco and Harry new scarves (Draco got one with Slytherin colors, Harry got one with Ravenclaw colors). She also was going on and on about how she and Harry were going to have so much fun shopping. She also asked Harry if it was alright for her to start adding an allowance vault for him as she does with Draco. He tried to tell her he was fine, but it seemed to go on deaf ears (or blind eyes, since he was talking to her through letters). They were also discussing if Harry wished to change his name, and Harry claimed he was fine with Harry Potter - though, despite the fact he said (wrote) that, he was considering taking the surname of 'Potter-Black' or just 'Black'. He liked it.

"Next year, I'm trying out for Seeker.", Draco declared, "After all, I do have good eyesight.", he smirked.

"Isn't that game dangerous? I've read about it..", Harry frowned.

"It isn't.", Draco rolled his eyes, "At least not for the Seeker... normally.", he muttered the last word, but Harry caught it.

"Draco!", Harry growled, while his friend snickered.

"It's fine worrying you.", Draco smirked.

"If you continue it, even if you make the Quidditch team next year - I'll tie you down and make sure you don't play that game!", Harry glared.

"Okay, okay!", Draco quickly surrendered. He knew Harry would actually do that, even if others would think it of as a joke. Harry _rarely _jokes around.

"What time is it?", Harry asked suddenly.

"I don't know.. around seven or eight I think.", Draco shrugged.

"I gotta go Draco, I'm going to meet professor Quirrell. He's going to teach me how to perform a new spell.", Harry grinned, before he turned around and walked off.

**~o~0~o~**

"Professor, why does the school teach such few subjects? There is a lot more out there - Ritualism, Curse-Breaking, Spell-Creation, and more.", Harry asked, later that day as Quirrell was having him read the first two chapters of '_The Basic Theory of Magic by Leinda B._'.

"Ritualism is basically just a combine of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, powered usually by dark magic. The Ministry of Magic labels Ritualism as a banned art unless given permission by the ministry. Ritualists are hired by the Ministry to work in the Department of Wizarding Protection. They use light and neutral magic based rituals to set protections up for the ministry, houses, manors, magical cemeteries, and other places people hire Ritualists for.", Quirrell explained.

"Curse-Breaking I'm guessing is another mix?", Harry asked.

"Yes. It can be pursued once you graduate Hogwarts. You can do to special schools just for it, usually the ministry pays for it due ot the low amount of Curse Breakers.", Quirrell nodded.

"What about Spell-Creation?", Harry frowned.

"Spell-Creation is used for another department in the Ministry. Sadly, only light and neutral magic spells are being created.", Quirrell sighed.

"What's so bad about dark magic?", Harry asked.

"Nothing. It is not about the type of magic, it is the intent behind it. There is no such thing as good or evil, only power and those who are strong enough to seek it. Remember that Harry.", Quirrell stated.

"It's all grey. Everyone has both good and evil in them, and it depends on which side they decide to push their intent too.", Harry realized.

Quirrell nodded, "No one is purely good, no one is purely evil. They are always both, they are always balanced like Yin and Yang.", he smiled.

"If you so wish, I can give you books on dark magic.", Quirrell stated, "Maybe teach you a little bit as well. Though, I would prefer to teach you some light and neutral magic before you move into the wild magic of dark magic.", he said.

Harry nodded eagerly, "Yes, please!", he grinned.

"I shall plan it out. Now, go on. I believe your curfew is coming up.", Quirrell chuckled.

"Can I take the book?", Harry asked.

"Go right ahead.", Quirrell returned.

Harry grinned, packed up his things, and left the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Harry didn't bother going to the Quidditch, but then as soon as it ended he heard everything about it.

He was planning to throttle his brother the moment he got his hands on him.

"Alex Charlus Potter! Get your arse over here!", Harry snarled, going down the hall.

"H-Hey Harry..", Alex laughed nervously, while Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger behind him frowned.

"Why didn't you tell you entered Quidditch? Do you have any idea who dangerous it is?! You could have broken a leg, a arm, or even your neck!", Hary huffed.

"Listen, I know you're worried but I had fun.", Alex offered.

"Alex, you could have seriously hurt yourself. Promise me not to do anything that dangerous again.", Harry pleaded.

"I'm not leaving Quidditch!", Alex scowled.

"It's not just that! Alex, promise me you won't do anything rash ever again. If you see danger in it, back down.", Harry said.

"I don't get why you care so much! I'll be fine!", Alex groaned.

"Yeah, get off his back!", Weasley huffed.

"I have to agree. It's his life, not yours.", Granger stated.

Harry's eyes exploded into a mix of anger, and hurt.

"Fine. I swear, Alex, if you get yourself hurt do not expect me to help you. I refuse to encourage these actions of yours. I care for you and I don't want you hurt! I hope you see that I merely want to help you.", Harry stated, sighing before he left his brother and his two friends.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

_**Gringotts Bank of Witches and Wizards;  
United Kingdom Branch**_

_Albus Dumbledore, Magical Guardian of Alex Potter, has rejected your request. We have no power over it, as the Ministry of Magic has decided that he would be the best guardian to your brother. As the Potter heir, you have power of what Alex's vault and have slight power over what he does by Pureblood Law. With this power you can limit the time he has to the house where he lives during the summer per Dumbledore's choice. We can limit it down to only three weeks, but that is all._

_Information on Narcissa Malfoy nee Black adopting you will be printed onto documents and filed away, and a copy will be sent to the Ministry of Magic. We are to warn you the press may not have the nicest take to this. As well, we understand that you wish to keep it a secret for as long as possible rumors have already been going around. We suspect within the next three days the Daily Prophet will have an uproar about this. We apologize for this inconvenience._

_**Gringlin of Gringotts,  
Head of Staff - Head of United Kingdom Branch,  
Sixth member of the Council of Goblins.**_

Harry sighed, folding up the letter tightly. He gave the owl a small piece of bacon, and told it that he would send the reply later. Thus, the bird took up in flight and left the Great Hall. He was currently sitting at the Slytherin table, as usual, though this would be the last he would be sitting here until after winter break.

"What did Gringotts say?", Draco asked.

"I have no power over Alex other than for his vaults and for how long he has to stay with the Dursley's, after that I'm guessing Dumbledore has power over where he goes. I have to talk to him about this, because I will NOT let Alex return to that hell hole for the next seven summers.", Harry growled.

"Didn't you say your godfather was Sirius Black? He went on without a trial, and if you're somehow able to prove his innocence, he gets custody of your brother. I'm guessing he is innocent seeing as he made you the Black heir.", Blaise hummed.

"That's true.", Theo agreed, "A Goblin lawyer would be best, no, a lot of Goblin lawyers would be best.", he stated.

"He has favor in with the Goblins, so I bet he can get them.", Draco stated.

"I'm going to have to try my best. If anything, I'm going to make sure that my brother does not go back to the Hellhole.", Harry sneered, "Even if I have to burn that house to the ground, he will not return.", he growled, his pupils narrowing.

It gave his friends the shivers.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

_**Dear Gringotts,**_

_I would like to investigate Sirius Black, my godfather's, sentence. I heard he didn't get a trial, and if he's innocent my brother can go with him. How much will it cost to get a Goblin lawyer? Also, I would like to go through this all in the summer so that I can go to his trial. Not to soon, and I can attempt to talk to Dumbledore to get my brother out of the Dursley's hands._

_If he is released, will I remain under Narcissa's guardianship?_

_**Harry James Potter,  
Heir to the Great and Noble House of Potter,  
Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black.**_

Harry folded up the letter, and tied it around the owl he got from the owlery.

"To Gringotts.", he said, and the bird took off. He make sure that the bird continued until it was out of sight before he left the owlery.

"Now, I just have to make an appointment with Dumbledore, find a way to release Sirius Black legally, and pack for winter break.", Harry hummed, "I think I'll pack first.", he decided with a nod, walking down the hall.

**Authors Note:**

**Ah, I love how the plot is progressing~**

**Harry is introduced into the Dark Arts. He may seem accepting, but that's because he trusts Quirrell that much and he himself lusts after power - even though it's not his number one priority; that's making sure his 'denmates' are protected and well.**

**He isn't very fond of Qudditch, obviously XD**

**For those who are wondering; Harry and Alex are the centers of the FIRST BOOK'S PLOT. In the second, it will be with- Well, that's a secret ;D**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! It fuels meh~**

**ALSO: **If you find any mistakes please tell me so that I may fix them, thank you! :D


	9. Winter Break Starts

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only just awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to becoming darker?

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP. Dark!Powerful!Harry.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter... I'm moving onto 'Plan A+'. Hire a assasian to hunt down J.K. Rowling and force her to sign Harry Potter over to me :3

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
I am still learning so try not to be harsh.  
If still wish to be a moron complain about the,  
Go straight head. Do your best not to seem like a Flamer.  
For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try and do better.  
Despite all of this - A short message to flamers; Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Nine**

"Harry, can you help us?", Alex flushed.

Harry raised a brow, eyeing the three. Alex, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were standing before him.

"What is it?", he sighed, placing a bookmark in his book to mark his place.

"Do you know who Nicloas Flamel is?", Ron burst out.

Harry frowned a bit, going through his memory. Nicolas Flamel, is sounded familiar alright...

"I've read about him before, he's a master of Alchemic Runes. I read about him when studying about how you can turn lead to gold-", Harry started.

"That's both illegal and impossible!", Hermione burst out.

"I was just curious, I like knowledge. I have more than enough gold.", Harry shrugged, "If you want to know more about him, go through books dated around some thousand years back. He's pretty old.", he stated.

Alex grinned, "Thanks Harry! You're so smart! Not even Hermione knew this!", he praised his brother.

Harry snorted, "Well of course. I'm a Ravenclaw.", he resisted the urge to openly sneer.

"Oh yeah! Before I forget, professor McGonagall said that it would be okay for you to get into the Gryffindor common room for Christmas.", Alex grinned.

Harry winced, "That reminds me.. I'm going to Malfoy manor for Yule.", he muttered.

"What?!", Alex jumped, "Why?", he asked.

"For the Yule Ball.", Harry sighed, "Listen, I'll send your gifts - I promise. I've been really busy lately, so I haven't been able to tell you. I'm sorry.", he smiled sadly.

"I-It'll be our first Christmas apart..", Alex muttered.

Harry felt his heart clench painfully, "I promise I'll give you the best gift ever, okay?", he tried.

"I know..", Alex sighed.

"Why are you going to a Yule Ball? Only stuck up purebloods go.", Ron suddenly said.

Alex looked at his brother, waiting for an answer - Harry noticed that his brother's friends - lackeys - were looking at him too.

"I'm the Potter-Black heir, and I've been adopted by the Malfoy family.", Harry stated.

"Sounds like a lot money.", Ron stated. Harry noticed the jealousy gleaming in his eyes.

"It is. What else do you expect?", this time Harry let out a sneer, before he stood up.

"I must be going now. I'll see you later, Alex.", Harry hummed, taking his set of books to check out of the library before leaving.

**~o~0~o~**

_**Gringotts Bank of Witches and Wizards;  
United Kingdom Branch**_

_Sirius Black's case shall start to be investigated, no problem. As the Black family already has an account specified to pay out lawyers, mainly Goblin lawyers, it is no problem. Though for your information; It is around hundred galleons a day of work. We already have them going. We shall set up his trial on June 20th - five days after the Hogwarts school year ends. We hope that it is good for your schedule._

_If he is released, we have a spot ready for him at St. Mungo's Hospital at the mental ward for mental healing after being in Azkaban for so long. He would stay there for around a month just for normal check ups before he is given weekly potions to stabilize his mind, so that he does not have to stay there for long._

_Good Yule to you,_

_**Gringlin of Gringotts,  
Head of Staff - Head of United Kingdom Branch,  
Sixth member of the Council of Goblins.**_

Harry hummed and closed the letter tightly before placing it inside of his trunk. Tomorrow he would be leaving Hogwarts to officially meet the Malfoy's... he would be lying if he said he wasn't excited.

"I wonder what else is on my list..", he hummed, "Appointment with Dumbledore, I guess.", he nodded, closing his trunk tightly.

It was one of the days he was grateful each Ravenclaw shared a room with only one other, and out of luck he got a room all by himself for the rest of his time at Hogwarts (He still didn't understand that because it seemed only Slytherin's did this process, even the book _Hogwarts: A History_ didn't really explain it.. must have been the founders?).

Harry moved over to the closet, and opened it slightly to peek in at Kira and Yuki.

Yuki was coiled under a set of blue sheets, while Kira was dangling from the clothing bar. He gave a small smile, before closing the door tightly.

"Okay, clothes ready for tomorrow - outside of trunk -, check. Wand... in pocket, so check. Books and clothes packed, check.", Harry listed off with a nod.

"Good! I can get to bed, wake up in the morning and head on off~", Harry grinned, letting himself fall back onto his bed.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

The next morning Harry woke up with a groan. He didn't want to leave the warmth and softness of his bed - it being one of those days. Eventually, he pulled himself out and took a shower before getting dressed. He checked on Kira and Yuki once more, before leaving his room to move out to the Great Hall (The train would leave some time after breakfast).

"Harry, come on! Eat up so we can finish up packing-", Draco grinned, dragging Harry to the seat next to him.

"I've already packed, I just need to shrink my trunk.", Harry sighed.

"Shrink it? What for?", Draco blinked.

"So that I can carry it in my pocket.", Harry shrugged, "I'll be casting a feather weight charm on it as well, so it doesn't rip through my pocket.", he added, taking a piece of bacon.

"My mother plans on taking you shopping. In Greece, France, Italy, and some other places you know. She says she can't wait to have a shopping partner.", Draco smirked.

Harry's eyes glinted, "I do need to shop for things... I'll love to go shopping.", he grinned.

"You're so girly.", Draco groaned, only for Harry to smack him upside the head.

"I am not girly.", Harry huffed, subconsciously running his fingers through his wavy hair.

"You and your brother must be fraternal twins. While you both have black hair and green eyes, you have creature inheritance, and your eyes are brighter and skin paler.", Blaise stated, taking a seat from across them.

Theo came up, and spoke, "Agreed on that one! Hey Harry, what do you want for Yule?", he asked.

Harry hummed, "Books."

Theo rolled his eyes, "Anything in specific?", he asked.

"Ancient and Alchemic Runes, Ritualism, Spell-Creation.. some Curse-Breaking as well.", Harry returned.

"Got it.", Blaise, Theo, and Draco all said at once.

Harry laughed, "You three had no idea what to get me, huh?", he grinned.

"Yup.", Draco shrugged, swiping a piece of toast as Blaise moved in for it - earning a glare.

Harry finished up his breakfast - bacon, eggs, toast, and milk - before nodding at his friends.

"I have to go say goodbye to a friend of mine.", Harry stated.

"Professor Quirrell?", Theo deadpanned.

"Yup!", Harry nodded, giving a wave before he left the Great Hall in search of the professor.

He was walking down the hall, when he spotted his professor walking towards him.

"Professor!", Harry grinned, running up to him.

"Ah, hello Harry.", Quirrell smiled.

"I was wondering if it would be okay to send you a Yule gift.", Harry flushed.

Quirrel blinked in obvious surprise, "It would be fine. I shall send you a gift as well, then?", he hummed.

Harry smiled, "If you want.", he paused for a second before he spoke once again; "Happy holidays, professor.", his cheeks stained red.

Quirrell chuckled, "Happy holidays, Harry. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get breakfast.", he stated.

"Yes, professor.", Harry nodded.

Quirrell moved past Harry, straight towards the Great Hall.

Harry hummed, before moving towards the Ravenclaw dorms.

**~o~0~o~**

The train ride was calm. The three Slytherin's and one Ravenclaw ended up eating through a lot of candy. Jelly beans and candy wrapper littered their compartment by the time the train neared the station. Blaise, Draco, and Theo asked Harry to quickly shrink and feather light-charm their trunks before they left the train and they wouldn't be able to use anymore magic. Harry complied, before they left.

Theo and Blaise parted ways to their parents, and Draco and Harry went towards Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

"Harry! It's a pleasure to meet you finally!", Narcissa smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too, Lady Malfoy.", Harry returned.

"My dear, call my Narcissa! You can call me mum too, if you want. Draco won't call me that anymore-", Narcissa started.

"Mother!", Draco flushed.

Harry snickered at his friend's embarresment.

"Draco told me we could go shopping.", Harry stated.

"Of course! I love to go shopping with others, but again, Draco grew out of it.", Narcissa sighed, "We are going to France, Italy, Greece, America, and to Russia. Wonderful clothes, books, jewelry, and other things there.", she nodded.

"Darling, you're getting hyper.", Lucius stated.

"I know. I'm just excited.", Narcissa smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Malfoy.", Harry nodded towards Lucius.

"You may call me Lucius. Now come, we shall go to the manor before Narcissa takes you off shopping. I know she wants to do so eagerly.", Lucius stated.

"We're appariating?", Harry blinked, "I've read it about..", he murmured.

"It's okay dear, the worse you can get it is a bit dizzy.", Narcissa promised, holding out her hand.

Harry took it, and Draco took his father's own before they vanished in a _pop!_

**~o~0~o~**

The rest of the day continued on rather easily.

Narcissa and Harry spent the rest of the day in France, buying a lot of clothes. It's easy to say they both had fun, and Harry told her all about Draco at school, along with about his two pet snakes that were in hibernation back at Hogwarts (He didn't tell her he could talk to them).

Harry got already a new wardrobe of clothes, that he couldn't even fit into his trunk. Luckily his new room had a large closet - the size of the whole second floor of the Dursley's house. He barely filled it, and he honestly couldn't wait until he could. Narcissa said that tomorrow they would be going off to Greece for some of the magical items and some nice clothes. They had really nice ropes there, apparently. Only ones that could beat them were the ones in Italy.

Harry's room was right across from Draco's, which pleased both of them.

Now, it was dinner..

"So Harry, tell me about what you've learned so far in the magical world.", Lucius hummed.

"Alchemic Runes, Ancient Runes, Magical Defense and Offense, Charms, Transfiguration - the normal things. I've studied a bit into Healing, as well.", Harry nodded.

"Alchemic Runes? Only in your first year?", Narcissa blinked.

"I haven't done anything with them, but they are rather interesting. It uses magic to fuel it, but it's nothing like Transfiguration.", Harry explained.

"It is. None has really engrossed themselves into the subject recently. Rather complicated.", Lucius said.

"Harry spends his time reading, constantly. Except for the times he spends with professor Quirrell.", Draco stated.

"Professor Quirrell is the reason why I can understand Alchemic Runes more easily.", Harry returned.

"I do believe you've already found your calling.", Narcissa commented.

"I would prefer to continue to study once I graduate Hogwarts.", Harry hummed.

"We do need more of those. Nowadays, most witches and wizards just work at the Ministry of Magic. I can't say much myself, but I would prefer if more entered different fields.", Lucius nodded.

"What about you dear? Do like anything yet?", Narcissa looked at her son.

Draco blushed faintly, "I like Potions.", he stated.

"It's good to find something you like early on, so you may prepare yourself for it.", Lucius quoted.

The rest of dinner continued smoothly.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

The next week passed easily. Harry bought gifts and more clothes through the week. By then his new closet was filled with brand new wizarding clothes, and his old muggle clothes were thrown out the window (He means it. He had elves burn them before throwing the ashes out the window).

Harry got a set of defense books from Russia for Quirrell, a Qudditch teams book and wand-caring kit for Alex, some moving toy dragons that could breath fire for Draco (Narcissa said that Draco would like them, so he got them for him), a chocolate diamond chunk for Blaise (He knew the boy liked jewels so he got him one), a glass flute for Theo (He remembered the Slytherin saying he would like to one day learn how to play an instrument), and a lot of candy spread over them all. By a lot of candy - he means a lot.

Harry hummed slightly, tying a final package of gifts on the black eagle owl to give Alex his gifts. He sent the bird off out the window with a nod, before turning around to get some sleep.

**Authors Note:**

**Next chapter; The Yule Ball and presents! :D**

**What do you guys think? :3**

**I did a bit of research - Yule is basically Christmas, but when Christianity entered Europe it changed to Christmas. Of course witches and wizards never bothered with that stuff, since if anything they believe in magical gods and godesses.**

**Samhain is basically Halloween, to celebrate the harvest year. In my story, both Samhain and Yule is a day when magic flows easily. In my story, there are four days like this - it will provide much, much later on in the story. These are the days when witches and wizards can easily cast magic, much easier than on a normal day. Those born on Samhain or Yule (or close to either of them) often have large magical reserves due to it being so close to one of the magical days of the year.**

**I over think things XD**

**PS; **Find any mistakes? Tell me so I may fix them! ;D


	10. Yule

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only just awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to becoming darker?

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP. Dark!Powerful!Harry.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter... I'm moving onto 'Plan A+'. Hire a assasian to hunt down J.K. Rowling and force her to sign Harry Potter over to me :3

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
I am still learning so try not to be harsh.  
If still wish to be a moron complain about the,  
Go straight head. Do your best not to seem like a Flamer.  
For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try and do better.  
Despite all of this - A short message to flamers; Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Ten**

Harry hummed quietly, dressing in the robes. He had bought them off during one of his shopping adventures with Narcissa. They were his favorite pair of dress robes - thus he would wear them to the Yule Ball. Everyone would meet downstairs in a few minutes to get to the ball, so he had to hurry but not rush everything so it would be mess up.

He smirked in the mirror, running his fingers gently through his hair. He had let his form loose currently, but he knew he would have to put the onyx necklace back on before he leaves his room. He was scared someone would fear how he looks, and thus fear him.

The robes cascaded down to his ankle in pitch black, with prussian blue covering his shoulder neatly - some of the prussian blue fabric flowing behind him as he walked as it was loose and went to the back of his knees. For being only eleven, he knew he looked good.

"Okay, maybe Succubi do have some Veela-like tendencies.", Harry winced slightly, taking the onyx stone necklace and slipping it over his head.

"Harry? You ready to go? I'm about to head downs-", Draco's voice started, but Harry cut him off by opening the door and speaking.

"Yes Draco, I'm ready.", Harry rolled his eyes, leaving his room.

"Good! I wanna see Theo and Blaise.", Draco nodded, grabbing Harry's hand to drag him off.

As they neared the ending of the stairway, Draco let go of his hand - and Harry knew why.

Draco's father didn't like it when Draco showed any emotion other than disgust, anger, hate, or just expressionless. Draco could barely manage it as it is.

"Ah, good you're both ready. Come on then, to the Floo.", Lucius nodded, turning around to the large marble system - big enough to fit all four of them, and maybe even more.

Each of them took some of the Floo powder, and entered the Floo system.

"Remember, National Ballroom, Ministry of Magic.", Lucius stated.

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but rather nodded instead.

"On the count of three. One... two... three.", Lucius went through quickly (A little too quickly for Harry's taste, but apparently Narcissa and Draco were used to it), and they all through the powder down calling out the exact same words - some a bit louder.

**~o~0~o~**

When they came out of the Floo at the system in the ministry, Harry and Draco decided to go look for Theo and Blaise while Narcissa went to talk to the other pureblood lady's, and Lucius went to talk to the other powerful purebloods and halfbloods in general - as long they had some type of power that would benefit him, right?

"I still don't think-", Theo was saying to Blaise, as the two were nearing them.

"Hello Harry, Draco.", Blaise cut him off, smiling at the two.

"Hey.", Harry smiled.

"What are you guys talking about?", Draco raised a brow.

"Er.. We're talking about the Dark Lord.", Theo coughed.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to get snappy about it. I know he tried to kill my brother and all, but I know he had to have a reason to do so. Continue.", he ordered.

"Theo says that he's still alive.", Blaise stated.

"Think about it - Before Harry's brother came along, he was unbeatable. Stories and rumors were going around about he figured out how to be immortal. What if he was only weakened from the backfired killing curse? What if he's still around?", Theo huffed.

"Sounds probable, but I doubt it.", Harry shrugged.

"It's nonsense.", Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I'm with Theo on this one. I once heard my father talking about how the Dark Lord 'may return soon'.", Draco shrugged, "I think it was right after Harry arrived, when he was talking to my mother.", he added.

"I wonder how he would know.", Harry frowned, before his eyes widened.

"Draco... if your father had a Dark Mark, the one given to only Death Eaters by the Dark Lord, then he would know. After the Dark Lord 'died' the Ministry of Magic stated that the Dark Mark had faded out to an outline so it was harder to find Death Eaters. If the Dark Lord is returning, then that mark would be gaining color - would it not?", Harry rolled off.

"How do you know this?", Draco gaped.

"A book called '_You-Know-Who's Minions_'.", Harry returned.

"Only you.", Theo deadpanned.

Harry gave a grin.

**~o~0~o~**

Alex Potter ran across the snowy grounds with a grin, laughing as he dodged one of the twins snow balls. Ron was pouted about being hit in the back of the head with one, while Hermione was sitting off to the side flipping through _Hogwarts: A History_, while the others played in the snow as well. Despite the fun and happiness swarming around, Alex couldn't help but think back to the note given to him with his present.

_Dear Alex, _

_I know it isn't one of the best presents out there - but it's coming, I can say that much. Your best present may be late, but I know you'll love it._

_Merry Christmas and Happy Yule!_

_~Harry~_

He shook his head slightly, dodging another snow ball. He wondered what this present would be - and why it was late. He loved his presents, and the only thing that could make them better was if his brother was here with him. Alex wondered what he would do when they grow up. He knew that one day, he and his brother will stand on different sides on the court. He knew that his brother was going to be grow up to be the 'Lord of the Noble House of Potter', and whatever else, but he wanted to savor the moments he had with him before they were separated.

Alex knew that only their school years would keep them together, before they ended up cutting apart. They were both two different sides to one coin.

**~o~0~o~**

After the ball, Harry and Draco said goodbye to their friends. Once they got inside of the manor, they both happily applied right into bed.

Harry, curled up in his bed, wanted nothing more than to go out of his room and see if what Draco said was true.

"Ugh! That's it - I'm going.", he groaned, rolling out of bed. He put a pitch black cloak on, before moving from his room.

Silently, he closed his bedroom door before gliding across the floor. He continued forward, going up the stairs - managing to stay as quiet as possible. Eventually, he came to the top and searched for Lord Malfoy's office. He saw a narrowed light and muffled sounds, and he continued on. As he reached the light, the voices got less and less muffled until he was right before the door, and the voices were nice and clear.

"The mark is darkening! It must mean something.", growled a voice - Lord Malfoy, Harry guessed - and that voice earned a snort.

"It could just be a false alarm.", snapped another.

"Lord Nott, we both know it can't be a false alarm. Stop blinding yourself. If you're scared that you will be punished, I'm even more so!", Lucius snapped.

Lord Nott? Theo's father?

Harry frowned. He guessed they were talking about the Dark Mark.

"What are we to do?", Lord Nott snapped.

"We wait. The Dark Lord could just be coming closer, but maybe end up failing. We do not know. When he does come back, we bow to him.", Lucius returned.

"Tch. I guess you're right.", Nott sneered.

Harry heard soft footsteps coming closer to the door, and he bolted down the hall. He was barely able to hid behind a large statue that was pressed up against the wall - the hallway was rather wide -, and peeked over to see who was there.

Lucius stood there, looking into the hallway with a frown.

"Just my imagination, then.", he muttered, turning around to enter his office - this time closing the door fully. Harry heard the faint click of a lock going into place.

He let out a breath, and turned around to make his way back to his room.

Just as he closed the door, he heard a gentle tapping from the window. He let out a quiet groan - couldn't he relax after that burst of drama?

More tapping.

Apparently not.

Harry moved over to the window, and slowly opened it - an owl flew right in, and dropped a box on his bed before flying right back out the window. Harry closed the window in confusion, before making his way over to the box.

He picked it up, and spotted a note latched onto it,

_Harry, _

_Happy Yule to you, young Raven._

_I hope you enjoy your gift - I do believe they will help you learn to understand yourself._

_Quirrell_

Harry smiled, even though the note was short and quick to the point. He ripped open the box with excitement, and found a stack of seven books. He blinked in shock, but looked at each of the titles; _A Succubi's Power_, _The Nature of a Lamia_, _The Succubi's Natural __Personality_,_ How to Harness Your Power as a Succubi Vol. 1_, _How to Control and Use Your Powers as a Lamia Vol. 1_, _The Lamia's Strengths and Weaknesses,_ and _The Moon and Sun to a Creature_.

Harry blinked, amazed. The books he had gotten from his vault only mentioned small things, and only how to keep control of emotions. He hadn't had a chance to get any of the other books either, so he was very happy that he these. He smiled, and hoped that professor Quirrell liked his gifts to him. He would thank the man when he returned to Hogwarts, and ask if he did like the books. He let out a happy sigh - glee filling his chest.

He first took the book '_How To Harness Your Power as a Succubi_', and opened it to the first page;

_**Chapter One; Knowing**_

_To use your powers as a Succubi, you must first understand them. To understand your powers, you must learn about them and find out just why you have them. I have studied all the powers of every Succubi I've met and for myself. Each Succubi differ so much, it would be amazing is a Succubi can learn to use her(or his) powers from another Succubi._

_There are three powers each Succubi has; Drainage, Empathy, and Strength._

_Drainage - Succubi can drain power from anything. From living, moving beings such as humans and animals to trees, and plants.  
Empathy - Succubi can sense others emotions, and sometimes somewhat change the emotions of others.  
Strength - Last, but not least, Succubi have great strength. They can even rip a tree out of the ground, and some can even snap it in half._

_Succubi can also have unnatural speed, magical signature shape-shifting, and immortality._

Harry hummed in pleasure, and though he had barely made through a page, he decided it would be better to rest... He gave a large yawn, and nodded.

He decided to continue reading the book later on.

**Authors Note:**

**What do you think? :3**

**I don't know if it's any good, but I'll continue more information about Succubi and Lamia from the books on the following chapters! I want to get a base understanding of Succubi for Harry by the start of his second year.**

**Find any mistakes? Tell me! Like it? Tell me! Love it? Tell me! Hate it? Go away! XD**

**Sorry for such a long-awaited update, but I've been rather busy. Lots of traveling between city's and going back and forth inside of one state. My family is very demanding... **


	11. Plans Moving Forward

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only just awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to becoming darker?

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP. Dark!Powerful!Harry.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter... I'm moving onto 'Plan A++'. Hire a GROUP assasian to hunt down J.K. Rowling and force her to sign Harry Potter over to me! ... My mother doesn't approve, but her opinion DOES NOT MATTER!

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
I am still learning so try not to be harsh.  
If still wish to be a moron complain about the,  
Go straight head. Do your best not to seem like a Flamer.  
For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try and do better.  
Despite all of this - A short message to flamers; Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Eleven**

Harry flipped through the pages of his book, slightly bored. He had learned a lot, however, from the following days of his break. He was very happy, and pleased, what with he learned.

He even learned how to suck energy out of people, and even give it back. Draco had been the victim of this, though he didn't really know - Harry knew he wouldn't exactly get his approval. He was able to do this just by a small touch on his hand, and every time he went shopping with Narcissa he did so to those pushing around him. He found with this, he really didn't need to eat - it was more out of a pleasure, really. He was surprised at how quickly it progressed, but didn't complain. At least he wouldn't have to worry about starving, eh? He also learned with this 'Drainage' power of his, he could also suck something totally dry. He had killed a whole tree, and he couldn't bring it back to life by bringing any energy back into it. He had to make sure not to suck anything dry, least they die and stay that way. He could push energy into wounds or small injuries and they would heal(Draco had gotten a paper cut he healed. He doesn't know how far it can go.).

As for his Lamia powers, he could smell really, really, _really_ well. He could be sitting up his room, and still smell the aroma of raw meat that the elves would prepare for him. He didn't eat it at the table, knowing it would disturb the Malfoy's. He didn't mind - as he's been wondering it would be like to hunt a living animal lately. That's how he discovered he's becoming more and more one with his creature blood, which only strengthened his magical casting. He also had a easy speed and quick reflexes, he briefly wondered if he could create venom - and discovered that when he turned a certain age, he would be able too. Now that, he couldn't wait for. The book also said that the only one immune to his venom would be his mate, otherwise it would even kill another Lamia - depending on its strength. Venom's power in a Lamia differed from the wielders magical power. Again, he couldn't wait to test it out.

When he reached his magical maturity as a creature, he could also gain the ability to transform fully into a snake, or transform only his lower body into a snake. He would only get a power boost from it, as submissive Lamia naturally take small bits of their mate's power in order to defend themself from anyone who dared to attack them.

He found that his strength and empathy powers don't really kick in until he's around fourteen to fifteen years old. A Succubi gained these powers around his or her creature maturity around the age of fourteen, and a Lamia gained their creature maturity around the age of fifteen. So, he guessed, as a mix he would gain some of them, or all as he prefered, around the age of fourteen to fifteen. Strength and empathy from the Succubi side, and venom, extra power, and transformations from the Lamia side.

Harry gave a small hum, glancing at the compartment door - waiting for Draco to return with Theo and Blaise on hand. At the thought of Draco dragging them behind him, Harry grew a smile.

The door opened, "Harry! I missssed yooou!", Theo cried, tackling Harry.

"What's with the sudden fondness?", Harry deadpanned.

"He liked his gift.", Blaise snickered, "Thanks, by the way.", he added.

"You're welcome.", Harry returned dryly, not bothering to move Theo - he liked having someone to hold close, since he wasn't able to lately with his brother.

"You're so warm.", Theo grunted, snuggling into Harry's frame.

"Thank you.", Harry returned, rather pleased with that response.

"Why are you letting him drape himself over you?", Draco raised a brow.

"Alex used to do this.", Harry returned, thinking back with a small, sad smile.

"Humph. I can understand why. Seriously, Draco he's so warm! And cozy...", Theo huffed.

"He's acting odd, did he take something?", Harry deadpanned, noticing it.

"His mother made him take a anti-negativity potion, because he was screaming at his father.", Blaise gave in.

"Explains it.", Harry stated, running his fingers through Theo's hair.

Draco raised a brow, "He seriously thinks of his at his 'hatchlings' doesn't he?", he turned to Blaise, who gave a smirk and a nod.

"Yup.", Blaise said, popping the 'p'.

"How can I not?", Harry pouted, hugging Theo close.

**~o~0~o~**

When they got back to Hogwarts, there was re-welcoming feast (Though to Harry, every night at Hogwarts it's a feat). Harry scanned the area for Alex, finding him talking to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He let out a small sigh, running his fingers through Theo's hair. Sadly, the potion was slowly wearing off so Harry couldn't cuddle him anymore. He was bit sad on that subject.

"Would you stop messing with me hair?", Theo hissed, seeing Pansy and Daphne giggling happily.

"No.", the Ravenclaw responded with a smirk.

"You're mean.", Theo groaned, only earning a ruffle of his hair.

"Let him baby you - he stopped having someone to baby after he and his brother was spilt apart by sorting.", Blaise hummed.

Draco nodded in agreement, "As long as it isn't me.", he stated.

Harry snickered, feeling a warm feeling bubbling in his chest as Theo mumbled under his breath.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Alex frowned for second, "Snape was the one who was throwing me off my broom! I swear it!", he cried to his two friends.

Hermione huffed, "I doubt it would be him! Or else Headmaster Dumbledore!", she hissed, saying 'headmaster with the capital 'H'.

"Maybe we should ask my brother?", Alex offered.

Ron snorted, "Why should we trust him? He's a no good Slytherin! Even if he was sorted into Ravenclaw!", he huffed.

"He's not bad!", Alex hissed at his friend.

Ron rolled his eyes, while Hermione frowned and spoke, "Well, think about it. Harry is always with professor Quirrell, and he's always with Slytherins. Especially Draco Malfoy! If he cared for you, why would he be friends with someone you hate?", she sniffed with a mix of arrogance and hate.

Alex glared at his two friends, "He's not bad!", he repeated with anger, "I know it! Just because he's with Malfoy!", he insisted.

"How do we know?", Hermione returned, "I've seen him in the Restricted Section before! Without a pass!", she huffed.

"So?", Alex frowned.

"The Restricted Section had dark arts and a bunch of banned stuff! Stuff first years aren't allowed to research! Only seventh years are allowed to research it! It's all banned and against the law! Why should he be in there?", Hermione huffed.

"Yeah!", Ron nodded in agreement.

"I-I can't believe that he's..", Alex tried.

"Harry may be on the wrong side, we don't know! Didn't you say he has two snakes?", Hermione huffed.

"Snakes? What's so bad about them?", Alex frowned.

"They're all evil! Just like Salazar Slytherin!", Ron stated.

"He's not evil..", Alex mumbled.

"How do we know? Come on Alex, lets just forget him, and work on Snape.", Hermione sighed.

"...fine.", Alex scowled.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

"Stop touching me!", Theo cried.

"Awe, but why?", Harry pouted.

"You are annoying!", Theo glared.

"I know, but I'm a nice kind of wonderful. Besides, I haven't had anyone to cuddle or coodle since Alex and I were sorted in different houses..", he trailed off.

Blaise and Draco snickered as Theo groaned, "Fine! Just don't annoy me too much.", he scowled.

"YAY!", Harry cried out with a grin.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

"Professor McGonagall?", Harry asked, catching up with the Transfiguration professor.

"What is it, Mr. Potter?", she ased stiffly.

"I was wondering if you could make me an appointment with headmaster Dumbledore.", Harry asked - stated? - her.

"What for, may i ask?", McGonagall raised a brow.

"I wish to talk about custody over my brother. I would like for it to either go to the Malfoy's, or someone else.", Harry returned.

"Dumbledore is perfectly able.", she hufed, "But I will speak to him for you, and tell you when it would be okay to talk to him.", she said.

"Thank you, professor.", Harry nodded.

"Good day, Mr. Potter", McGonagall stated.

"Good day.", Harry hummed, turning around to walk off.

**Authors Note:**

**My laptop has been screwing up lately - the backspace key refusing to work. My mom is going to take it back and get a new one, thank god it has a warranty! Though it will be awhile till then... I'm still able to write, no worries! It just annoys me and almost made me cry the other day in a minor meltdown... after going through as many laptops as I've had, I'm starting to think I must be cursed to break every piece of technology I touch.**

**ON THE GOOD HAND - I've downloaded a Japanese keyboard for my phone, and it is AWESOME**

**Well, Review, Follow, and Favorite! ^_^**

**And now, just for you~**

**-o-o-o-o- Sneak Peak of Chapter Twelve -o-o-o-o-**

_Harry briefly wondered where he was._

_He lay in a bed of silky sheets colored in silver, dark green curtains surrounding him in care. He couldn't see anything else, only the comfort and the easy-going feeling. A hand pried the curtains apart - there stood a man of black hair and glowing red eyes, with pale skin to match. To most it would seem frightening but to Harry.. well, he only wanted to get closer._

_He tried to move to the man, but he couldn't find any strength to move anything but his arms, and his legs gently across the bed..the man only chuckled, and entered the bed with him._

_"Harry... such a foolish boy.", the man purred._

_Harry blinked slowly, "W-Who are you?", he asked._

_"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle.", the man stated, "You, little one, are too young yet.. I wonder why I dream of you, and you of I. Only that bond I don't yet understand.", he whispered, running a soft pale finger down Harry's cheek._

_"W-What do you mean?", Harry asked in shock. Could this man be-_

_"I do believe I am your mate, Harry. Sadly I may not be able to talk to you until you're older.", Tom stated._

_"Wait! W-What do I call you?", Harry called out, just as the man started to turn away._

_"You may call me Marvolo, and only you.", he stated, before vanishing in a burst of gold dust._

_Harry closed in eyes and let himself fall back into complete blackness._

**PS; Find a mistake? Tell me!**


	12. Spring

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only just awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to becoming darker?

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP. Dark!Powerful!Harry.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter... I'm moving onto 'Plan A++'. Hire a GROUP of assassins to hunt down J.K. Rowling and force her to sign Harry Potter over to me! ... My mother doesn't approve, but her opinion DOES NOT MATTER!

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
I am still learning so try not to be harsh.  
If still wish to be a moron complain about the,  
Go straight head. Do your best not to seem like a Flamer.  
For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try and do better.  
Despite all of this - A short message to flamers; Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Twelve**

_Harry briefly wondered where he was._

_He lay in a bed of silky sheets colored in silver, dark green curtains surrounding him in care. He couldn't see anything else, only the comfort and the easy-going feeling. A hand pried the curtains apart - there stood a man of black hair and glowing red eyes, with pale skin to match. To most it would seem frightening but to Harry.. well, he only wanted to get closer._

_He tried to move to the man, but he couldn't find any strength to move anything but his arms, and his legs gently across the bed..the man only chuckled, and entered the bed with him._

_"Harry... such a foolish boy.", the man purred._

_Harry blinked slowly, "W-Who are you?", he asked._

_"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle.", the man stated, "You, little one, are too young yet.. I wonder why I dream of you, and you of I. Only that bond I don't yet understand.", he whispered, running a soft pale finger down Harry's cheek._

_"W-What do you mean?", Harry asked in shock. Could this man be-_

_"I do believe I am your mate, Harry. Sadly I may not be able to talk to you until you're older.", Tom stated._

_"Wait! W-What do I call you?", Harry called out, just as the man started to turn away._

_"You may call me Marvolo, and only you.", he stated, before vanishing in a burst of gold dust._

_Harry closed in eyes and let himself fall back into complete blackness. _

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Harry looked down at his fingers, watching as the claws ran down the wood.

"I'm such a monster.", he whispered, painfully closing his eyes.

Why would his mate want him? A being that ate life source away... a being, not even a human, that looks like a monster! A being that can transform into a monster!

He felt his eyes water, knowing that they won't spill over - even if thanks to his self control.

"Harry? What's wrong?", Draco blinked, coming near him (Harry was inside of the library).

"N-Nothing.", Harry returned dully.

"There is something. What is it?", Draco raised a brow, sitting next to his friend.

"Do you think I'm a monster?", Harry asked, looking up at him.

"No. Why would you think that?", Draco frowned, before suddenly his eyes widened.

"Holy crap... Harry, is this your real form?", he gaped, staring at Harry's silted pupils, and his long claws.

Harry nodded.

"You're not a monster... I know you aren't.", Draco insisted.

"Everyone says that creatures are monsters-", Harry started.

"You aren't a monster! A magical creature is just as human as any other being.", Draco snapped, "Magical creature's are actually stronger than most witches and wizards. No matter what the damn Ministry of Magic says!", he hissed.

Harry gave a shaky smile, "Draco.. Succubi are monsters among other magical creature's. Vampires fear us, we are one of the few beings that kill them. Werewolves hate us, we can draw more power from the Moon and can defeat them. Succubi may be the submissive part, but they killed many of their mates! It's the reason why we actually went exinct!", he stated, tears starting boil over.

"You aren't a monster, you're just scared you'll end up killing whoever your mate is.", Draco realized.

Harry didn't answer.

"Don't worry, okay? Besides, the only time a Succubi has killed their dominant, the Incubi, is when they try to harm them.", Draco stated.

"Did your own studying?", Harry raised a brow.

"Yes.. why are you so surprised?", Draco pouted.

"No reason.", Harry laughed, standing up.

"Oh, and Draco?", he turned to his friend, right before walking off.

"What?", Draco blinked.

"Thanks.", Harry whispered, walking out.

"You're... welcome?", Draco blinked in confusion - before spotting a onyx stone hanging off a chain.

He reached over and picked it up, blinking in confusion. Then, a scream ripped through the air. He stood up quickly, and ran towards the scream - having a good idea what happened.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry frowned at the shaking, pale girl on the ground. Then he realized that he forgot his necklace in the library.

"Oh.. shit.", he groaned.

A rush of students ran into the hall and froze at seeing him.

Harry felt his claws grow out a bit more in alarm, stepping back. Immediate threat signals ran through him - he knew he was in potential danger.

"Harry!", Alex burst through the crowd.

"That's your brother?! What happened to him?", Ron Weasley gaped.

"He's a Succubi-Lamia, remember? It's in the books.", Hermione Granger rolled her eyes, though Harry noticed she was tense. She sensed _his _danger.

"What happened to your necklace?", Alex hissed.

"I-I forgot it in the library..", Harry returned in a mumble - then anger ripped through him.

He was NOT a monster. He would NOT let himself be treated as one. He narrowed his eyes.

"I refuse to be stared at. I'm just like anyone else, now leave me be.", Harry snapped with anger, turning around before walking straight on off.

The crowd parted out for a path for him, and Harry sneered. Anger burned inside of him, rushing forward.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

"Professor Quirrell?", Harry asked, his necklace glinting off his chest.

"What is it, Harry?", Quirrell blinked, turning towards the door of his classroom. In his hands, he held his wand.

"Did you hear about my... appearance?", Harry asked, blushing faintly.

Quirrell hummed, "I do not care, Harry. You are still my student, my favorite student I believe.", he smiled.

Harry brightened, "Really?", he grinned.

"Why would I? Magical creatures are just another form of magic, just as a witch or wizard. Do not worry Harry, I wil never judge you so.", Quirrell stated.

"Ah, thank you.", Harry smiled.

"Something else is worrying you, child.", Quirrell stated.

"I-I'm just learning about my creature heiritage, that's all.", Harry sighed, "Did you know Succubi were the number one cause of the Succubi-Incubi race die? Witches and wizards, and muggle, were the number two cause.", Harry smiled sadly.

"You are just scared, do not fret.", Quirrell chuckled.

"I'm not scared..", Harry pouted.

"Yes, you are. You're worried that you will kill your mate, whoever he is. Do not gret, who ever your mate is, must be powerful. Especially dealing with a Succubi-Lamia mix, he will be strong enough to defend himself from whatever fits of anger or emotion you may go through. And if he is right for you, he will not harm you enough for you to kill him.", Quirrell stated.

"I guess you're right.", Harry shifted.

The Potter couldn't help but think Quirrell as a father, but yet he couldn't find himself to think his professor as one. It would feel... weird, and out of place. As if he shouldn't be thinking him as that.

"Child, you seem tired. Rest.", Quirrell hummed.

"I thought we would study, though...", Harry blinked.

"You are tired, and I have some... work to do.", Quirrell smiled.

"Oh, okay.", Harry pouted, "Goodnight, professor.", he whispered, walking out of the room with a frown.

Quirrell watched Harry leave, and an emotionless mask came onto his face.

"_He is good.. I cannot wait to get closer to him, but first the stone.._", cackled a voice, and Quirrell shuddered.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

_Silence rang through Harry's ears._

_"Harry...", whispered a deep voice._

_"Who are you?", Harry whispered._

_"I am weak... weak enough for you contact me. Harry... I need you to give me a burst of power.", the voice whispered._

_"M-Marvolo?", Harry gasped, attempting to sit up - but he couldn't move._

_He couldn't let his mate die! His mate had to live!_

_"Take anything you need! Just please! Live!", Harry cried._

_"Ssshhh... calm, my little snake. I will live no matter what, but I am weak.", Marvolo's voice whispered._

_"Please... live.", Harry began to sob, feeling warm arms wrap tightly around him._

_"I will.. do not worry.", Marvolo whispered into his ear._

_::.. _I will live no matter what, and I will protect you no matter what. You are _mine_. _..:: Marvolo hissed._

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Harry groaned as he woke up, twisting around.

::.. _Misstresss! Sspring iss here!_ ..:: hissed a voice.

"Ugh!", Harry let out a groan, eyes opening slowly to see two snakes in front of him.

"Yuki?! Kira?!", he gaped.

They both had grown, a lot.

Yuki was the size Kira was, and Kira grew twice his old size.

"Spring is here? Isn't it like.. I don't know, March?", Harry groaned, knowing what he said was kinda... stupid.

Yuki hissed, pleased.

"Wait a minute... Did you call me 'mistress'?", Harry groaned.

::.. _We have always. _..:: Yuki hissed.

::.._ We have. And I'm hungry. _..:: Kira hissed.

"Where the hell did all the damn time go?", Harry deadpanned.

::.. _When did you start to use bad words?_ ..:: Yuki returned in a hiss.

Harry let out another groan, and covered his face with a pillow.

**Authors Note:**

**What do you think? **

**Time may have passed a bit quickly, but so did it in the actual book... or is that just me? It may just be me..**

**My laptop is still having problems, but I refuse to stop writing! I refuse to let myself fall behind, and I WILL CONTINUE WRITING!**

**Also, insight on Harry's emotions; I'm pretty sure you've been able to see that a Lamia's AND a Succubi's emotions can be all over the damn place. Harry is scared that he will kill his mate, something he has a right to be scared of. If you have any questions on a Succubi or Lamia, I'll answer them unless I'm planning to reveal that answer in the future chapters.**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! It fuels my way of writing :3**

**Again, just for you~**

_"Harry, my boy! Take a seat, take a seat.", Dumbledore smiled._

_Harry nodded, and sat down._

_"Tea?", Dumbledore offered._

_"No thanks. Lets cut the chase, shall we?", Harry smiled politely, "Will you take Alex out of the Dursley's care? They rarely feed us, and they only gave us handy-down clothes. I only have the ones I'm wearing right now because the Malfoy's were kind enough to take me shopping.", he stated._

_"Nonsense. The Dursley's are the best place for you and your brother.", Dumbledore stated, "Besides, the Malfoy's are a dark family.", he said._

_"They aren't dark.", Harry snapped, "They are both nice and kind, I don't see how Alex is safe with the Dursley's but in potential harm with the Dursley's? I was never harmed.", he stated._

_"They are Slytherins.", Dumbledore said._

_"All my friends are Slytherins.", Harry returned._

**PS; Find a mistake? Tell me!**


	13. The Oval Stone

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only just awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to becoming darker?

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP. Dark!Powerful!Harry.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter... I'm moving onto 'Plan A++'. Hire a GROUP of assasians to hunt down J.K. Rowling and force her to sign Harry Potter over to me! ... My mother doesn't approve, but her opinion DOES NOT MATTER!

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
I am still learning so try not to be harsh.  
If still wish to be a moron complain about the,  
Go straight head. Do your best not to seem like a Flamer.  
For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try and do better.  
Despite all of this - A short message to flamers; Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Thirteen**

Harry hummed quietly, as he continued to sort out books.

The rest of the school year had passed quickly, and only a few weeks were left to school. He would be returning to the Malfoy's, and just later today he would be meeting Dumbledore on the fact of custody with his brother. He had done great, as usual, with his classes. Quirrell and he hadn't much time together lately, apparently the professor was busy. Harry guessed it was because Quirrell was busy with planning everything out. He didn't mind, not at all really.

Though Harry missed talking to the professor. The professor who would be leaving at the end of the year. The professor Harry would most likely never see again. It.. hurt to see it, to think of it as that way. He didn't want to never see him again - and he didn't understand why. Quirrell wasn't his mate, so why did he feel like this? Harry felt like crying, really. Then he realized that his mate was much older than him, and the world would look down at them.. would his brother approve?

'_I don't care!_', Harry thought angrily, he would NOT let anyone seperate him from his mate.

He had researched why he was dreaming of his mate. All the books told him was that when the dominent mate is in a weak or near-death state, their magic and soul connects to alert the submissive - especially if they never met, so that the submissive knows when his/her mate dies. So that the submissive can die close to their mate's death, so that he/she is never left alone.

Kinda depressing, once you think about it.

::.. _Misstress! There iss a commotion._ ..:: Kira hissed, uncoiling from his spot around the pole of Harry's bed.

::.. _I ssmell ssomething funny._ ..:: Yuki hissed out as well.

"Hm?", Harry looked up with a raised brow.

::.. _Are you ssure? Thiss is bad... I cannot check it out, ass my appointment with Dumbledore iss today._ ..:: Harry hissed with a frown ::.. _Yuki, Kira - go invesstigate for me, if anything is odd come and tell me._ ..:: he ordered.

::.. _Yess, misstress._ ..:: They both hissed together, sliding out of Harry's room without a complaint.

"Sometimes, overly loyal snakes are a good thing.", Harry hummed.

"I need to get an owl.", he suddenly thought out-loud.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry walked down the hall, wondering how he should speak to Dumbledore. With anger? With respect? With suspicion? Anger wouldn't get him no where, as well as suspicion. If he was suspicious Dumbledore would become suspicious towards Harry in return. Something Harry would prefer not to have on his shoulders. To get on the man's good side, he would have to speak with as much respect as he can muster. Though, hints of anger would be best shown just in case if Dumbledore seems to think of him as a child. He had to make sure the man knew that while Harry is still a child, he demands respect himself and does NOT want to be treated as a unknowing child.

As Harry neared the gargoyle, he wasted no time saying the password he was told. Easily enough, the gargoyle moved away to reveal a set of stairs.

With a quick breath, Harry started up the flight. As soon as he neared the door, he heard Dumbledore's voice call out "Come in!".

He pushed open to the door, to spot Dumbledore sitting behind his desk with a smile, and a piece of lemon candy in his hands.

"Harry, my boy! Take a seat, take a seat.", Dumbledore smiled.

Harry nodded, and sat down.

"Tea?", Dumbledore offered.

"No thanks. Lets cut the chase, shall we?", Harry smiled politely, "Will you take Alex out of the Dursley's care? They rarely feed us, and they only gave us handy-down clothes. I only have the ones I'm wearing right now because the Malfoy's were kind enough to take me shopping.", he stated.

"Nonsense. The Dursley's are the best place for you and your brother.", Dumbledore stated, "Besides, the Malfoy's are a dark family.", he said.

"They aren't dark.", Harry snapped, "They are both nice and kind, I don't see how Alex is safe with the Dursley's but in potential harm with the Dursley's? I was never harmed.", he stated.

"They are Slytherins.", Dumbledore said.

"All my friends are Slytherins.", Harry returned.

"Harry, wards are on the Dursley's house. They protect Alex, but with you gone they weaken. With you there, they are at full strength and you can protect Alex as well. ", Dumbledore said.

"I won't return there. If Alex goes back there, he won't be there long. I'll make sure of it.", Harry returned.

"My boy, you are still a child.", Dumbledore sighed, opening his mouth to continue.

"No, I am not. I may be young, but I am mature. I have power, please recognize that much.", Harry sneered.

"Harry, please listen to me-", Dumbledore started.

"No. Goodbye and good day, Dumbledore. This is politics we're talking about. The Boy-Who-Lived's safety is a big deal after all.", Harry snapped, standing.

He left the office in anger movements.

**~o~0~o~**

After waiting for a total of an hour and a half, Yuki and Kira finally came back. Harry was starting to worried, so it was a big relief to see the two slithering down the empty hallway. Yuki held a red stone in her mouth, and Kira a rolled up piece of parchment.

::.. _Misstress, read the note. _..:: Kira hissed, dropping it at Harry's feet. Yuki did the same, but with the stone.

Harry raised a brow, but picked up the note and the stone.

_Harry,_

_This is Marvolo, my little serpent._

_That stone is called the Philosophers Stone, take good care of it. I had barely given it to your two snakes, hopefully no one saw them with it. Just in case I made sure to use the last bit of my strength to put a charm over them, though it will fade once they reach you, maybe before that._

_I will see you one day in the future, but for now I have vanished once again._

_Hide the stone, protect it and keep it from everyone._

_Marvolo_

Harry blinked in shock, before quickly putting the stone in his pocket.

::.. _Did anyone see you guys? _..:: Harry hissed to the two.

::.. _No._ ..:: Kira answered.

Yuki bobbed her head ::.. _No one, misstress. _..:: she stated.

::.. _Good. Come on, coil around me._..:: Harry ordered, bending down to let the two coil up his arms - Yuki moving to coil softly around his neck, while Kira did so loosely on his shoulders.

Harry sighed, and moved forward.

Fifteen minutes later, professor McGonagall found him to say that Alex was in the infirmary.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Harry looked at the stone in his hands, running his fingers softly across the surface.

Beside him was a open book, a book he stole from the Restricted Section of the library.

_The Philosophers Stone is a rock of pure magic._

_Some say it is created by a large group of witches and wizards blending their magic together, others say it is a rare mineral mined from the ground, even less say that it is simply sapphire's infused with magic. No one knows the cause of its creation other than Nicholas Flamel, though he never told anyone. He claims that no one should know how to create one. He himself only uses the stone for immortality so that he can study as much as he can, he works alongside his wife. He has many descendants, every pureblood family are somehow related to him.  
_

_He released information that Alchemy is the only way to use and create the stone, though it is basically a forgotten art. It uses up too much magic, and not even Albus Dumbledore can use Alchemy-_

"Why did he give me the stone?", Harry whispered.

To protect it? Did Marvolo want Harry to use it to grow stronger? Did Marvolo want him to study it?

Harry suddenly grinned.

"I'll both protect it, and study it.", he decided, holding it close.

"First, I need to disguise it.", he nodded.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry hummed quietly to himself, awaiting the call to tell him his brother was awake. Alex was out for three days now, and he was scared his brother won't wake up soon.

Either way, Harry believes he found a way to hide the stone in pure sight.

Harry found that the stone shaped into whatever form you wished, oddly enough. He guessed that it's a charm placed on it by Flamel. Anyway, he had the stone shape into a oval-sphere shape, with the back flat. He then pushed it into a golden bed, that was connected to plates of gold. It was a choke necklace basically, but it was easy and simple to wear. He knew it would be questioned though, he can pass it off as a object that helps hold back his creature blood.

The fear everyone has of him since the 'incident' would help, he guessed.

"Harry, Hermione Granger is waiting for you. She says your brother woke up.", stated a random Ravenclaw, as Harry left his room.

"Thanks for the piece of information.", Harry smiled, turning around to leave the dorms.

**~o~0~o~**

When Harry got to the infirmary, he wasted no time semi-tackling his brother in a hug.

"Harry! Let me go, I can't breath!", Alex gasped for breath.

Harry laughed and moved back a bit, "What happened? Why did you end up in here?", he asked immediately.

"Oh, er...", Alex coughed, and Harry frowned.

"What happened?", Harry asked again.

"Professor Quirrell tried to steal something important.", Alex muttered.

Harry froze.

"Where is he?", he asked.

"... dead.", Alex mumbled.

Hermione Granger frowned.

"Alex, should you even be telling him this-", Hermione started.

"Dumbledore said it was okay.", Alex insisted.

"He wouldn't do that... I know he wouldn't.", Harry said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Harry, he was dark. He was possessed by Voldemort-", Alex started.

"Shut up! He wouldn't! I know he wouldn't!", Harry hissed, his tears finally welling over.

"Harry... he lied to you.", Alex said, "He's evil!", he tried to get to his brother.

"There is no such thing as good or evil, only power and those who are strong enough to seek it.", Harry closed his eyes, mumbling those words. Quiet enough for his brother didn't hear him.

"Huh?", Alex frowned.

"Nothing. Goodbye Alex.", Harry returned, twisting around.

He left the Hospital Wing in silence.

**Authors Note:**

**Did you like it?**

**The ending of the first part of my story is coming to a end...**

**I can't WAIT for the next year~**

**Next chapter will be Harry leaving Hogwarts, and spending his summer with the Malfoy's. During or after that chapter will be Sirius' trial.**

**Find a mistake? Tell me in a review!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow! It inspires me!**


	14. The Trial

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only just awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to becoming darker?

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP. Dark!Powerful!Harry.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter... I'm moving onto 'Plan A++'. Hire a GROUP of assassin to hunt down J.K. Rowling and force her to sign Harry Potter over to me! ... My mother doesn't approve, but her opinion DOES NOT MATTER!

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
I am still learning so try not to be harsh.  
If still wish to be a moron complain about the,  
Go straight head. Do your best not to seem like a Flamer.  
For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try and do better.  
Despite all of this - A short message to flamers; Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Harry looked at the calm pool of water, his legs dipping into the clear liquid. It was warm and soothing, and he couldn't help but smile.

It was a painful smile, now that he knew that the one he had grown so close too was dark. What if the one he had grown close to wasn't Quirrell, but Voldemort? It must have been, why else would have the professor known such knowledge of Dark Arts? To know so much of all fields of magic? Wouldn't a Dark Lord be knowledgeable, intelligent and beyond powerful? Why else would a professor grow so close to him?

To eventually kill Alex.

But why would Voldemort, one of the evilest Dark Lord's of all time, actually be nice and kind to him, able to teach him so well.

If Marvolo is close to death, yet unable to die, he is most likely using dark magic. Shouldn't that mean Marvolo is a follower of Voldemort? Wouldn't that mean Harry would have to follow Voldemort eventually?

To go against his brother, who would no doubt end up on the Light.

Tears welled up in his eyes, and threatened to fall over.

If Marvolo was Dark... since so would Harry.

Even if it meant going against his brother, he couldn't let his mate down. Ever.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Harry hummed to himself, pushing his trunk above the compartment. Draco, Theo, and Blaise were already sitting, waiting for Harry to join them.

"So Harry, what happened with your brother?", Theo hummed.

"Nice try. Even though you're trying to be manipulative, I won't question it as you're a Slytherin. Do it again, however, I will chop off your balls and feed them to Yuki and Kira.", Harry smiled happily, his two familiars both giving hisses as an affirmative.

"What's up with you?", Blaise blinked, while Theo became paler than a piece of parchment.

Harry ignored the question, "Professor Quirrell attempted to steal something from the school, but my brother stopped him. Somehow accidentally killing him.", he said, looking at Theo.

The three became eerily silent.

"Forget my question.", Blaise muttered.

"Are you okay?", Draco frowned.

"I'm fine.", Harry responded tightly, sitting down.

"Right.", Blaise returned.

Harry rolled his eyes. He decided to ignore the three for the rest of the train ride.

**~o~0~o~**

Alex looked around for his brother, exiting the train with a small frown. His two friends, Hermione and Ron, following behind him.

"I'm worried.", Alex mumbled.

"Well, think about it. Harry just learned that one of his favorite professors turned out to be dark, anyone would be a bit shaken from it. Especially when said professor taught him a lot of extra things out of lessons. Harry is most likely re-considering his beliefs, worried that they're dark.", Hermione said.

"I-I guess you're right.", Alex mumbled back.

"Yeah! I agree with 'Mione, Alex.", Ron nodded.

"Anyways, wanna help with summer homework?", Alex grinned.

"Alex!", Hermione groaned, getting ready to lecture her friend.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Three days after the start of summer break, Harry missed his brother already.

He occupied a lot of his him studying and shopping, and in the next two days the trial of Sirius Black will come in. Not only that he would send out multiple letters to the press about Dumbledore, so he planned for some public backlash for the headmaster. Not only that, he had a plan to control the press from keeping them from insulting his brother, who was after all very famous and could get some serious backlash himself. So can Harry. To avoid that, Harry plans to use his connections with Gringotts and being care of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy who are both good friends with many important people in England, and many other places as well. Harry also plans to start buying more dark artifacts, to study them heavily.

Harry decided he would enter the study of the Dark Arts - as many fields as he can get into, as well as for the Neutral Arts and the Light Arts. He doesn't care what type of magic it is, as long as he knows it. He knows if he learns this, he can be a good asset to the Dark Lord, and maybe even help Marvolo move up in ranks. Though, Harry decided already that Marvolo is most likely in Voldemort's Inner Circle, and in anything Harry wishes to be in the same circle as his mate. He has to be at least sixteen to join, and he doesn't know how Voldemort will come back, and when. He considered finding a way to use the stone, maybe that was why Marvolo gave it to him.

It still made no sense that Voldemort possessed Quirrell, but Marvolo was somewhere in this mess. Meaning Marvolo could be possessing someone as well, but Harry doesn't know who. If he was, then Marvolo would have been able to keep the stone and help the Dark Lord. Harry thought that just maybe, Marvolo and Voldemort could be the same person - but he doubted it. There was no way he could be mates with the person who not only killed his parents, but will do doubt try to kill his brother as well. Again, despite the last sentence, Harry will join the Dark Lord and become a Death Eater if his mate so wishes it. Even then, it will be willing. Harry can't stand how the government is now. Sometimes, dictatorship is the only way to solve things even if it seems dim.

Either way, Harry doubted that he's strong enough to be a mate with the Dark Lord Voldemort - the most powerful Dark Lord since Salazar Slytherin himself, and more 'evil' as well.

Back onto the first topic, Harry had written his brother many times. He didn't understand why he wasn't responding, but then he guessed the Dursley's wouldn't let him use Hedwig. At least his brother knew he hadn't forgotten him.

Harry let out a sigh, hopefully he will soon be able to see Alex again.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

June 20th was a very popular day for any witch and wizard into politics and watching trials

Sirius Orion Black was put down on trial, with a set of Goblin lawyers on his side. Not only that, Harry James Potter the Boy-Who-Lived's brother was defending Black. If you walked into the courtroom where the trial was being held, you would see everything packed. The Wizengamot, the Ministry of Magic, the press, the Aurors, and the rest of the public who wanted to see the trial.

Harry found himself sitting with the Goblin lawyers, with Black next to him.

"Er... Harry, thank you.", Sirius coughed, as the Ministry called everything into order.

"It's nothing.", Harry promised.

"H-How's Alex?", Sirius asked.

"Good. I know he'll do even better once you're free.", Harry stated.

Sirius laughed dryly, "So sure, eh?", he grinned.

"Sirius Orion Black you're called to the stand.", the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, stated.

Harry watched as Sirius was taken up by Aurors, and dragged onto the chair that stood for the stand.

Harry marveled on how alike yet different trial was to muggle trials.

Sirius was fed Veritaserum, before being sat down.

"Sirius Black, were you or were you not the secret keeper for the Potters?", a man asked, coming to Sirius.

"I wasn't.", Sirius returned.

Gasps and whispers exploded from those two words.

Harry inwardly sighed, how dramatic and stupid can the wizarding public be? And he's only eleven (Almost twelve), and he sees this stupidity. Something is seriously wrong here.

"Who was the secret keeper?", the man asked.

"Peter Pettigrew.", Sirius returned.

"Why did you kill him?"

"I wanted to avenge James' and Lily's death. I was blinded by anger.", he stated.

Whispers continued on.

"Silence! Silence!", Fudge cried.

"I believe that's enough.", one the Goblins said, "It's clear he is innocent, I demand that the final vote is tallied.", he stated.

"Those who claim Sirius Black is guilty."

Barely three hands were raised.

"Those who claim Sirius Black is innocent."

Everyone else's hands shot into the air.

"Sirius Orion Black is here on out, free of all charges."

Harry smirked.

The Goblins weren't even needed, were they?

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Harry watched as Narcissa and Lucius signed over guardianship from them over to Sirius, it was just two weeks Sirius was sitting in Azkaban.

Dumbledore had to sign guardianship over to Sirius, or continue to get public backlash after Harry gained some favor of the press. It was just too easy, really. Not only that, Harry was given more access to the Black Vaults with Sirius as his guardian. Harry was quite happy with his new guardian, and he knew that Sirius would be great for Alex, and Harry himself as well. He was a bit sad to say goodbye to Narcissa though.

"We'll still shop together.", she promised.

Alex had been taken from the Dursley's, where he was locked into his room with barred windows. That pushed on Dumbledore even more.

However, those truly loyal to the Light called everything the Daily Prophet said a lie. It didn't have much of a affect as Harry hoped, but there was still tons more of time to get Dumbledore. The bastard will pay for nearly pushing Harry and his brother apart.

For now, however, Harry will just enjoy his summer vacation with his newly formed family.

**Authors Note:**

**I feel like I rushed through this part.**

**I haven't been able to respond to as many reviews as I want too, but I've read them all and thank you to you all! I'm very happy to say this may end up being the longest story I've ever written. I know it's on it's way, and I'm hoping to reach 60,000 words by chapter 23. Wish me luck on that one!**

**I've been going over this story, and hoping it's not as cliche as most stories. Harry isn't even a Slytherin, he's a Ravenclaw with close ties to Slytherin. He and his twin brother aren't in a hateful relationship. His parents never ignored them, and died as usual. Harry isn't even the Boy-Who-Lived either way, and his brother isn't spoiled rotten or a complete brat. I'm happy to say that I believe this story is more-or-less a one-of-a-kind and I'm very, very, VERY happy about that. I do my best to make my stories as less cliche as possible. Once you see it constantly, it gets tiring. Of course there is some stories that can be considered cliche, but I love them. Such as Harry growing up in a orphanage.**

**What if Harry grew up in a orphanage, but with Alex by his side? Man, I have so many ideas with Harry and a twin brother that I can't wait to explore them all. I want to spread the fad of Harry and his twin brother NOT having a hateful relationship. It makes no sense that Lily and James would forget Harry and abuse him, it makes no sense that two brothers would hate each other. So... yeah.**

**I've also been thinking over the plot for the second year, and I've fully decided on something that I can't wait to write. Man, now I just can't wait to get onto his fourth year. Also, it seems that his third year will be somewhat uneventful so that year alone will take up at most only 6,000 words since I don't like to waste time on anything unimportant. In all honesty, sometimes I forget thinks that I've written earlier so I have to re-read a lot...**

**Yeah...**

**ANYWHO!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow! It truly inspires me to continue writing! :D**


	15. Birthday Boys

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only just awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to becoming darker?

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP. Dark!Powerful!Harry.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter... I'm moving onto 'Plan A++'. Hire a GROUP of assassins to hunt down J.K. Rowling and force her to sign Harry Potter over to me! ... My mother doesn't approve, but her opinion DOES NOT MATTER!

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
I am still learning so try not to be harsh.  
If still wish to be a moron complain about the,  
Go straight head. Do your best not to seem like a Flamer.  
For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try and do better.  
Despite all of this - A short message to flamers; Fuck. Off.**_

I'm wondering... who do you think would be a better uke/bottom. Harry or Draco? :3

I'm curious to what you think...

**Chapter Fifteen**

Harry hummed to himself, as he continued to organize his new room. Sirius and Remus were out getting Alex from the Dursley's, and Harry stayed behind to unpack everything.

He filled the bookshelves already with his school books, along with all the books Quirrell had given him during their lessons (plus the ones he's been ordering from Knockturn and Diagon Alley). His closet was packed up with all of his clothes, and his bathroom stocked with all the new items he decided to buy. It was sets of jewelry designed in the Potter and Black crest's. He also bought a lot of different soaps, though he got called girly in a teasing fashion by Sirius. What? Jewelry, soaps, and make-up can be worn by guys too! As well a sparkles... okay, Harry can admit they may be a bit girlish, but they're pretty! Why should only girls be allowing to wear them? Besides, he looks nice in them. And if anyone dares to say that he's a bit too girly, or looks like a girl, he'll happily curse them.

Plus, he would only dress himself up for special occasions such as balls, though would allow himself to dress up when he bloody wants too.

"HARRRY!", screamed a voice, and Harry barely had any time to turn around before he was tackled into a hug.

"A-Alex?!", Harry gaped.

"Harry! I missed you!", Alex grinned at his brother, eyes sparkling.

"I missed you too.", Harry sighed.

"Are you still mad at me for the you-know-what?", Alex whispered.

"I was never mad at you, I was just... confused.", Harry gave a small smile.

"That's good.", Alex grinned.

"So, did you do any of your summer homework?", Harry asked.

"Er... no.", Alex coughed.

"Well, you should.", Harry shook his head.

"Okay boys! I have an awesome plan.", Sirius grinned, entering the room with Remus trailing behind him.

Harry remembered when he met the man, while he was tense around the both of them at first, he learned they were pure Gryffindors. Loyal and brave straight to the bone, and they would never harm him or Alex. After all, they did one babysit them for his parents, and they were very close to his parents as well. Though, that didn't stop Peter... the damn rat. Harry grit his teeth, but hid his anger easily.

"What would that be?", Alex asked, sitting on Harry.

"Could you get off of me?", Harry hissed, out of breath. His brother ignored him.

"We're gonna go out to eat, shop, eat once more, then come back.", Sirius said.

"Cool!", Alex grinned.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Harry woke up in the morning, took a shower then got dressed, he brushed his hair. That's when he noticed his hair was growing out even more, reaching two inches past his shoulder. When did he miss this? Most likely through all the constant quick showers in the morning for school, brushing his hair as easily as possible before moving out to the day usually leave his hair a bit more waved. With it carefully brushed, the waves were calmer and silky-looking. Thus, he could see it's growth.

He would have to have it cut soon, then. He'll have to ask Sirius to take him to Diagon Alley.

Leaving his room, he was greeted by the sweet aroma of breakfast. He happily made his way to breakfast, taking his seat.

"HELLLOOOO HAARRRRY!", Sirius and Alex chimed out together.

Harry nor Remus looked amused.

"How did you and my parents deal with him throughout your school year?", Harry asked Remus.

"James was the same.", Remus responded with a sigh, "I usually found my escape by studying with your mother.", he explained.

"The two were meant to be in Ravenclaw, I tell ya.", Sirius nodded, Alex looking up at Sirius confused.

"Harry's a Ravenclaw, but I rarely see him in the library.", Alex said.

"I went to tutoring sessions with professor Quirrell, and I went to the library at least an hour a day with my other accounts of reading during History of Magic.", Harry returned, "In total, each day I've studied around three to five hours.", he stated.

"Nerd.", Alex deadpanned.

"Says the too-brave-for-his-own-good Gryffindor.", Harry returned with a snort.

"Plus, he hangs out around a bunch of Slytherins.", Alex said, ignoring Harry's little insult with a small pout traced on his lips, but it soon formed into a big grin waiting the reaction to the word(s) of Harry's friends.

"Slytherins? Who are they?", Remus asked kindly, while Sirius mimicked a heart attack.

"Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and sometimes Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass.", Harry returned easily.

"We already knew about Malfoy, seeing as you were with them for your first year.", Sirius said, "But Nott and Zabini? Nott's father I believe barely got out of being thrown into Azkaban for being a Death Eater, and Zabini? Isn't his mother the one that marries morons for their money, and currently one of the richest women in magical Europe?", he asked, stuffing a pancake into his mouth.

"Theo isn't like his father, and Blaise... well... I honestly think he may end up with his mother, he's already eyeing some of the richer females and males of our year.", Harry deadpanned, remembering when Blaise helped out some random second year that was shorter than him, but was from an extremely wealthy and important family.

"Besides, it isn't like they're bad people to be friends with. Draco is no doubt going to be popular in the Slytherin house due to his father, as well as Theo and Blaise for their own wealth and family importance.", he shrugged, adding strawberries to his own waffles.

"Why would they be popular just for their family's importance?", Alex asked, confused.

"Slytherins are young politicians, of course they have rankings.", Harry returned.

"Oh... weird.", Alex mumbled.

"All Slytherins are weird.", Sirius snickered.

"Harry, would you like me to take you the English International Library?", Remus suddenly asked, "It's in the Ministry of Magic, and you have to pay for a normal pass but I think it would be worth it.", he smiled.

"That would be wonderful.", Harry grinned, already seeing all the books in the only library in the United Kingdom that's bigger than Hogwarts.

**~o~0~o~**

Later that day, Remus took Harry to the library and they stayed there until it closed down.

Harry managed to create himself a library card, and check out multiple books that were due in a week. He knew he would be able to read them all, thus he didn't mind the short period of time given. Plus, they were going to come back every other day or whenever Sirius didn't have anything planned. Harry knew he was going to love the rest of his summer. He knew Alex would enjoy having a figure to look after, as well. Unlike Harry who had gained someone to idol - Quirrell -, even if he was technically most likely idolizing someone else - Voldemort - Alex has yet to find someone he wishes to be like.

Harry found a book that wrote on and on about how the Philosophers Stone could be used for more than just the Elixir of Life. Rituals were one the big things, and it even told Harry how to go through them all. Rituals could also be enhanced when you place the stone in the middle of any ritual circle, striving Harry forward into wanting to perform a ritual by his third year. First, however, he needed to prepare for one and find one good for him to do, and would want to do. Thus, he checked out many more books on different rituals that he planned on copying with a spell before returning them. He was searching for a ritual that could maybe help him find out who his mate was. So far.. nothing. Hopefully, he still had a lot more to go through and so he may just be able to find one.

"Haarrryyy!", Alex whined, "Come on, Sirius and I really want to go to a muggle fast food restaurant. McDonald's, I think it's called.", he begged.

"Fine.", Harry gave him.

That's how Sirius rented a muggle car, crashed into many other cars when trying to park before just going through the drive through, then screaming in it for everything on the menu times six, and how they let with a car full of food and many milkshakes.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

As the end of July came near, Harry's letters to his friends became more and more frequent as they tried to figure out what to get him. Sirius decided to hold the twins birthday party at a small Black family owned home that would be great for the party. Harry invited over Draco, Theo, Blaise, and the invitation went over to their parents. Alex invited the whole Weasley family, and Hermione. Sirius and Remus invited most of their old friends and kids from Gryffindor. Harry hoped for more books for his birthday, while Alex wanted a new broom - aka, the Nimbus 2001.

Harry found a ritual he could perform with the stone that would not only show him who his mate was, but with the stone's help, even know his name and where he is. He had to buy a lot of things needed yet, as well as wait for Halloween to perform it. Thus, he has already ordered as many things as possible to the house that he claimed was for potions he was trying out. The darker and more illegal things needed had to be picked up in secret from Knockturn every time they went to visit Diagon, which was at least once a week shifting between the twins in attempts to buy the other presents. Harry had to say it was a nice system.

The library at the Ministry (The English International Library) had more than a lot of books for Harry to read, and went through a lot. He was unable to practice any spells, but he got each theory down quickly and easily. He soon also found his way into the Black Library that rested inside Twelve Grimmauld Place, the main Black home and where they stayed. Harry spent two hours there each night when everyone went to bed, usually waking up at nine (Sirius and Alex didn't get up until around ten to eleven, while Remus got up at around seven). It meant he had no need to cover up lack of sleep, or make up lies for what he was doing at night.

He had discovered a lot more rituals and spells from the Black Library as well, marking each one down into his mind to use them later on, and to master them once he gets back to Hogwarts. Even though in the library it said the Black home had wards that would let anyone underage perform magic, he didn't want to take any chances. Thus, his patience came into play.

"Harry, what's your favorite three colors?", Sirius casually asked, coughing a bit.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Prussian blue, emerald green, and black.", he stated.

"Awesome to know.", Sirius nodded, before standing up and running off from the drawing room.

Harry rolled his eyes, and continued to read his book.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

July 31st came quickly, and Harry found himself hugging his friends tightly before greeting their parents.

"I apologize for you having to deal with the Weasley bunch, and well... everyone else.", Harry said to them, knowing they were glaring over at all the Gryffindors.

"It's fine, Harry. You do share a birthday with your brother, after all.", Narcissa laughed.

Harry smiled, and the day went on smoothly.

Harry got more than enough books and clothes from everyone, those from Sirius and Remus all his in three favorite colors in many different shades as well. Alex didn't get the broom he wanted, as Sirius said he was planning on getting Alex a different broom that would be coming in when he was in his third year and he wanted to make it seem even 'awesomer'. He did, however, get Alex tons of Qudditch-related items, and Harry tons of books, robes, and jewelry (The Jewelry being Black family heirlooms, as well as heirlooms from many other families which the Black family earned over the years as they devoured many other pureblood families into their lineage).

That night, when everyone was gone and they returned to Grimmauld, Harry went to Alex's room to give him his birthday present. Knocking on the door gently, it took a moment or two before it opened to reveal a tired Alex Potter.

"Here.", Harry handed his brother a long wrapped box, "It's your present.", he said.

"Really? Thanks Harry.", Alex grinned, dragging his brother into his messy room.

Harry sat on the bed, watching as Alex tore open the box to reveal a new broom.

"I-Is this what I think it is?", Alex gaped.

"The Nimbus 2001.", Harry grinned, "Easy to buy, actually.", he shrugged, "Only just a bit better than the Nimbus 2000, so I can understand why Sirius wanted to wait to get you a new broom-", he started, before he tackled in a hug by his brother.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!", Alex gushed, holding the broom in a close hug.

Harry laughed, "No problem. Now, if you excuse me, I got some late night reading to do.", he said.

"Goodnight.", Alex grinned, as Harry left.

Harry smiled a bit, '_Hopefully it makes up for his suckish Christmas present._', he thought, going to his room rather than the Black Library. Tonight, he'll just go straight to bed for once.

**Authors Note:**

**Harry wanted to make up for the small present he got his brother on Yule, and thus got him a broom. How nice of him XD**

**How was Sirius and Remus? I'm trying to keep them as much in character as possible, I don't know how I'm doing though.**

**Yes, I'm going to have Harry use the stone to do many different things that will in the long run not only help him and his mate. Saying that isn't much of a spoiler, since you only know one thing that he's planning to do, eh? Also, Harry IS powerful in more ways than one. Having Voldemort as his mate not only means he has a powerful mate, but the fact that Voldemort/Marvolo is the only one equal (if not more powerful) to Harry's own raw magical power.**

**From a request in a review, I'm going to do my best to lengthen the chapters as much as possible. As seen here, I've reached at least 2.5k words. I shall try to write longer and more detailed chapters, as I like doing so but I don't want to fill it with nonsense that won't really add onto the plot.**

**Keep in mind I kinda just write as I go along, staying the on the base of the plot I've created for the story as whole. Also keep in mind that sometimes I forget things that I've written in my story, thus I need to re-read it at least once a day before starting on the next chapter. I don't know, but it's something I've always done. I have great yet terrible memory, especially when it comes to writing since I'm constantly reading and writing fanfictions, it's hard for me to just focus on one. I have like five different stories in progress on my laptop, as well as one-shots that have reached 5k words but are still going...**

**It's hard for me to stay focused on one story, to put it simply. Once I totally forgot about fanfiction for a whole day because I got sucked up into re-watching the anime 'Death Note'. For those who know Death Note, CALL OUT! XD**

**By the way, thank you to all who said my story wasn't cliche. I'm reading all the reviews, but I have yet to find the chance to be able to respond to them. I find myself busy most of the time, so forgive me. T.T I respond to as many as possible!**

**I finish my rambling here.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow! It fuels me to continue writing, knowing someone likes it :3**


	16. Train to Hogwarts

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only just awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to becoming darker?

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP. Dark!Powerful!Harry.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter... I'm moving onto 'Plan A++'. Hire a GROUP of assassins to hunt down J.K. Rowling and force her to sign Harry Potter over to me! ... My mother doesn't approve, but her opinion DOES NOT MATTER!

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
I am still learning so try not to be harsh.  
If still wish to be a moron complain about the,  
Go straight head. Do your best not to seem like a Flamer.  
For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try and do better.  
Despite all of this - A short message to flamers; Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Sixteen**

Harry wanted to test his powers more.

The most he had allowed himself to do was injure animals in different accounts to heal them, or to bring a wilting plant back to full life. He didn't want to test on a living human, who would deserve to be tested on like a lab rat? Not even the Dursley's deserved that fate... even if they did do a lot. They most likely mentally scared Alex, as well as Harry though he would never admit it, they starved them both causing Harry to go without even less food than his brother since he always gave it all to his brother when he could. He ended up eating, at most, only twice a week while he made sure his brother got somewhat of a meal each day.

Okay, maybe the Dursley's would deserve such a fate.

Harry frowned, it wasn't good to think that it's okay to take a human life. What and who gave him the right to do so?

_What if they were to harm Alex, or Draco, Theo, or Blaise?_

Harry huffed at himself. That was an unfair analogy, seeing as if any of them were harmed he would have to defend them... and kill the bastard or bastards who would try to harm them and get away with it.

Meanwhile, Yuki and Kira had made their appearance to Sirius and Remus by popping out his shirt. They both were uncomfortable around the two, though Harry knew they would adjust to them. At least, he hoped so... his brother did... at least, he thinks so... well, his friends don't care... okay, maybe they do just a tiny bit... does anyone like them but Harry?!

Apparently not.

At the mention of the two that seemed to be absent a lot lately...

::.._Misstress, we found a book for you!_ ..:: Yuki hissed, Kira dropping a black leather-bound book on Harry's bed, the latch being black with gold letters on the leather cover spelling out 'Black' and the latch sealed shut with a dark blue gem.

::.._ It wass hidden in the dog'ss room, sso it musst be valuable _ ..:: Kira boasted, coiling up the pole of Harry's bed, Yuki going up to coil around Harry's neck.

::.. _Iss that why you've been gone sso much lately? _..:: Harry asked, running his thumb down Yuki's head, Kira glaring over before moving towards them in jealousy so that he could be petted as well.

::.. _We had to wait for when no one wass around, sso that we could sneak it through the housse._ ..:: Yuki hissed.

::.. _Did we do good?_ ..:: Kira asked.

::.. _Of coursse you did._ ..:: Harry smiled, taking the book into his lap. He tried to open it, but no avail.

Gently running his thumb across the gem, he felt a prick through his finger and quickly moved it back.

He watched as his blood ran down the gem, before suddenly circling it then sinking into nowhere. The latch popped right on off, and Harry read the first page's words.

**_Black Family Secrets_**

Harry raised a brow, and flipped through the book in interest. He found a page, that definitely interested him.

_Secret 1452: All Black's have dark grey and black eyes due to the early Black's being very close to Grim dogs, having them as their familiars. Whenever a Black becomes a animagus, it is likely for them to have darker creatures to turn into. If their magic is strong enough, into a Grim itself._

He wondered if Sirius was animagus, as he did have some dog-like characteristics. His bark-life laugh, how even if you were gone just for a day, he would come running towards you with a big grin (And if you were Remus, a tackle-hug). He should ask him...

Then, he wondered why he, a Potter, was able to enter the book. Was it because he was the Black heir? Most likely, that would be the most logical reason. Doesn't he have some Black blood in him? He could have sworn he read somewhere that Dorea Black married Charlus Potter, his grandfather. Maybe that was the reason?

Harry shrugged, who knows? Right now, that piece of information didn't bother. Right now he had a book full of secrets that could ruin and destroy the Black name even more than it already is. Too bad Sirius is the only one left with the name, and he doesn't really care. It would have made awesome blackmail.

::.. _Good job, you two. Thiss book will bring entertainment for me. _..:: Harry hissed gently, smiling.

That's when he noticed the two were asleep.

Harry laughed, and snapped the book shut - closing the latch tightly, before stuffing it in his side dresser and closing it the drawer.

::.. _Goodnight._ ..:: Harry hissed, covering himself up with the thick covers.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

August went by rather quickly, though to his brother Harry knew it was going by even quicker.

Alex had found something of a father figure in Sirius, and he grew close to Remus as well. Alex finally had a family, a real one that cared for and loved him. Harry was happy, and he knew that to keep this peace he would have to work hard to keep this peace. Harry hoped to at least keep it that way until Alex is at least sixteen... hopefully.

For Harry, the time passed by quickly yet too slowly for him.

He had continued to buy things needed for the ritual he wished to do, as well as few others and for some potions he wanted to do though again, he would have to wait to buy the illegal items that he could get while at Hogwarts as the school only blocks things that could harm the students. The things won't block it, and he couldn't have it sent to Grimmauld due to the fact Sirius, Remus, or Alex could find the box they sent it in or just go into my room and find them. He didn't feel like having to explain any of that, after all.

Harry read up on Succubi and Lamia powers, though the most of it won't come in until he reaches his maturity. He had great sense of smell, good speed and strength already though it would be enhanced once he gets his maturity, and he had his drainage-healing power mix there. Again, he had tested on them but he really wanted to test them on a living human. However, he wanted the subject to either be very unimportant or very willing, and knowing that he could die.. thus he cut off his friends and brother from that list, and so there was no one he knew that would do it. If he wanted to test them, he would have to find someone unimportant and they would be unwilling.

He didn't want too, though. He didn't want to actually kill anyone that didn't do anything to him, or anyone important to him, so it be unfair.

_Life's unfair._

Harry scowled, telling himself he didn't care about learning about his powers that much, though.. the want was still present, he wanted to learn and improve.

"Dammit, I really hate making choices sometimes!", he groaned, falling back on his bed.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry watched in amusement as Sirius and Remus both shrunk all of the twins' school items. They had gotten robes and everything else but books, though they decided to do that last as Harry would be getting extra. It was decided Remus and Harry would get the books, so that Sirius and Alex could go to the Quidditch shop (Which Harry thought would be a waste of time, getting books is much more important. Sigh, at least Alex would be happy).

"Okay, everything is under control!", Sirius grinned, shrinking another set of robes.

"Something tells me you didn't use this charm often.", Harry snickered.

"It's been awhile since I used magic.", Sirius pouted, while Remus rolled his eyes.

Alex grinned, "To the Quidditch shop!", he called, grabbing Sirius' hand and dragging him off.

"Come on Remus, the book shop is ahead!", Harry said, grabbing Remus' hand to drag him off.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry spent that night packing everything.

He packed his books at the bottom, then the parchment and quills, then the rest of the things needed for different classes before packing the robes above it all. He made sure to shrink all the books so that all of them could fit. He had taken books from the Black Library along with all the new books he bought from the book shop, along with all of the ingredients needed for the ritual, the legal and most of the illegal ones.

He was able to sneak into Knockturn while Remus and Sirius were busy shrinking all of Alex's new Quidditch-related things. He bought most of the ingredients needed within ten minutes before heading back. They asked where he went, and he claimed to get some rats for Kira and Yuki who had already eaten them (The snakes were coiled around him for that moment, and looked confused before understanding that it was a secret and act full. Harry promised them dragon meat later).

As if they understood him, Sirius got Harry fifty pounds of dragon meat and another sixty pounds of beef. He said it was so that Harry could eat the meat he required as a Lamia.

Harry had also packed that inside of his trunk, giving some ten pounds to his snakes (Five pounds each).

That night, Harry honestly couldn't wait until he could find out just who his mate is.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

September First came up, and Harry found himself eating slices of Dragon meat as the twins said goodbye to Sirius and Remus.

"We'll send some pounds of Dragon meat each week.", Remus said.

"And some candy.", Sirius added.

"And anything you ask for.", Remus said.

"You're smothering us.", Alex said, "But I don't mind.", he added, giving Sirius and tight hug, before giving one to Remus.

"What?", Harry blinked, when Alex, Remus, and Sirius stared at him.

"Oh, fine.", he scowled, giving Sirius and Remus both a tight hug despite his 'unwillingness'.

"Harry, Theo's mother drugged him again.", Blaise walked up to Harry, pushing Theo towards him. Draco following, snickering.

"Harry~", Theo grinned, nearly tackling Harry to the ground with a hug.

"His mother drugged him?", Sirius gaped.

"Isn't that dangerous?", Remus asked.

Alex snickered, thinking only of blackmail.

"Not really. He was screaming at his father again.", Blaise shrugged, moving to board the train.

"We'll be at the same spot as normal.", Draco said, sneering at Alex, "Away from the Gryffindors.", he added, boarding the train as well.

"Go with them.", Harry ordered, pushing Theo towards Draco, who wasn't able to dodge a hug.

"And I thought I had odd friends.", Remus muttered.

"I heard that.", Sirius pouted.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Bye Sirius, bye Remus!", he called, turning around to board the train. Harry waved and said bye, before boarding himself.

He and Alex split up, and Harry went to search for friends - to the area where all the Slytherins were sitting. He got a few glares, as they knew he wasn't a Slytherin though they all pretty much accepted him as one (He considers himself an honorary Slytherin). He found his friends laughing in a compartment, Draco waving a journal around.

"What did you do?", Harry asked, entering the compartment, sliding the compartment door shut.

"I stole some journal from the new Weasley.", Draco said, handing it to Harry.

"Don't want it, so you can have it.", he said.

"How sweet.", Harry rolled his eyes.

"Surprised you're not speaking up about the bullying.", Blaise commented, pushing Theo off him, who instead came towards Harry to tightly hug.

"Soft~", Theo cooed, cuddling onto Harry's stomach and lap.

Harry patted Theo's head, and spoke, "I don't really care about her. Though it was a bit mean, I don't think it even belongs to her-", he cut himself off, seeing the golden letters writing a name across the binding.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Harry eyed it, and wondered if it could be his Marvolo's journal. Flipping it open, he found only blank pages.

"I think it was someone's journal before her, since her family's so poor.", Draco said.

"What's wrong?", Blaise frowned at Harry's narrowing of eyes at the journal.

"Nothing. I... think I know him, that's all.", Harry said, holding it tightly.

"Are you going to return it?", Draco asked.

"No.", Harry huffed, when his two friends raised their eyebrows at him.

"What?", he scowled.

"Nothing.", Blaise and Draco chorused.

"Humph.", Harry huffed, running his fingers through Theo's hair - who started to fall asleep.

"He's gonna end up being our second mother once he hits his creature maturity.", Blaise muttered.

"He's already close enough.", Draco snorted.

They both earned a glare from the Succubi-Lamia.

**~o~0~o~**

The Welcoming Feast was just as big as it was the year before. Harry watched his brother laugh and talk to the rest of the Gryffindors, a bit jealous that he wasn't the one making his brother happy, and a bit sad that he wasn't with him. He sighed, knowing that at least his brother was happy. One day, they both would have to learn to be about. Especially with Harry's new choices in loyalty.

Kira and Yuki decided to slither on off to Harry's dorm room, having already eaten before the train ride they were still full. Harry made sure to take some chicken in a napkin, just in case.. though he already knew once he got to his dorm, the two snakes will be asking for food. The two are complete, utter gluttons. He was considering training them to be snakes that would protect him and learn to be a bit harsh... they wouldn't mind, seeing it would make their 'mistress' pleased.

He still wondered how he didn't notice that for almost a year.

"Harry, I think I know who the new Defense Against Dark Arts professor is.", Draco said, nodding over towards the staff table.

"Gilderoy Lockhart?", Harry frowned, "He's a total joke. I read one page of one of his books that I had to get, and it was utter crap.", he said.

"I know.", Draco and Blaise sneered together.

"You two could be twins.", Harry deadpanned.

They both glared.

"Twins, I tell you.", Harry smirked, but changed the subject back to the new professor; "We are going to have to study extra hard so that we pass next year.", he said.

Theo hummed, "Mother says he's cute but a dumbass.", he said.

"Okay, we need to give him this drug more often.", Draco snickered.

"Oh, stop teasing him.", Harry rolled his eyes, "Though I'll give it to him for Christmas.", he said, watching as Theo was still effected by the potion his mother had given him.

"This is so going to be a yearly thing.", Blaise stated, "He often gets mad at his father. As the only legal heir.", he said.

"What do you mean?", Harry frowned. He had studied on this before, but that would mean...

"He has two older half-brothers, but as they are both from old marriages only he is allowed to be heir. The eldest son from the latest marriage into a pureblood is allowed as the main heir, with the eldest son from the second latest marriage is the secondary heir, and so on.", Blaise said.

"How many times has Lord Nott married?", Harry asked.

"Five. A child from each marriage.", Draco said, "Two died in the war.", he said, "My mother was pregnant with a girl, but there was a miscarriage during the war, I was luckily born thanks only to Healers that got to her quick as possible, due me being her second pregnancy. Same with a lot of current heirs, the main reason why most only children.", he explained.

"I wonder if my parents had miscarriages.", Harry hummed.

"Doubt it. Your parents heavily followed Dumbledore, and were so Light your mother most likely had no chance of a miscarriage.", Blaise said.

"A real difference, huh?", Harry frowned.

"It's true. I know you already know of my family's 'dark' past, but the war caused the pureblood number to go down in England. Everywhere else has tons of purebloods, and most families have more than one kid.", Draco shrugged.

"The war really effected us.", Harry said, "If only it could be decided through politics.", he said, "But I know the darker side will have no chance due to prejudice and biased views.", he said.

"True.", his friends - that weren't under the effects of a potion - agreed.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello my dear readers!**

**I'm hoping that my chapters continue to be longer and longer, and eventually reach 6,000 words each chappie! I would love too, really. The longer the chapter I'm able to make, the more I know I'm not rushing through things and I'm giving a lot more detail with each chapter. Compared to my first stories, I've been getting a lot better. I hope that this story is a great kick off to the following four HP stories I plan to write! MORE LV/HP I SAY! XDD**

**Next chapter kicks off the second year, and Harry having the diary. MUAHAHAHAHAH! I bet the suspense of what will happen shall kill you! I love the suspense but yet I hate it. Love it when I do it to others, hate it when authors do it to me. I'm such a little hypocrite, aren't I? HOWEVER, suspense is very good for the story and keeps readers reading!**

**Just like how reviews keep me writing... though I would continue writing even if every single person of FFN hated it. Writing to please myself, and hopefully entertain others.**

**Hope all of you readers are entertained...**

**Reviews, Favorites, and Follows make me happy person! You can favorite/follow to the story, and to my user by the way :3**

**I am such a great add-person-thingi...**


	17. The Diary

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only just awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to becoming darker?

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP. Dark!Powerful!Harry.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter... I'm moving onto 'Plan A++'. Hire a GROUP of assassins to hunt down J.K. Rowling and force her to sign Harry Potter over to me! ... My mother doesn't approve, but her opinion DOES NOT MATTER!

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
I am still learning so try not to be harsh.  
If still wish to be a moron complain about the,  
Go straight head. Do your best not to seem like a Flamer.  
For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try and do better.  
Despite all of this - A short message to flamers; Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Seventeen**

The next morning, Harry found himself talking to his friends while he waited for his time table. They had already gotten theirs, but classes didn't start for a bit so they decided to wait for Harry to get his own.

"Ah, Mr. Potter.", Flitwrick nodded quickly, handing Harry his timetable before moving onto the next Ravenclaw in line.

"What classes do you have?", Draco asked, looking at the paper, as did Blaise and Theo.

_**Monday, Wednesday, and Friday:**__  
8:00 to 10:00 - Potions - With Slytherins  
10:10 to 11:10 - Charms - With Gryffindors  
11:20 to 1:10 - Tranfiguration - With Hufflepuffs  
Lunch  
2:00 to 4:00 - History of Magic - With Gryffindors  
4:00 to 4:50 - Defense Against Dark Arts - With Slytherins  
Dinner at 6:00_

_**Tuesday, Thursday:  
**__8:00 to 9:00 - Potions - With Gryffindors  
9:10 to 11:10 - Herbology - With Hufflepuffs  
11:20 - 1:20 - Defense Against Dark Arts - With Gryffindors  
Lunch  
2:10 to 4:00 - Charms - With Hufflepuffs  
4:10 to 5:10 - History of Magic - With Slytherins  
Dinner at 6:00_

_Curfew is 10:30 for all houses._

Harry hummed, "A lot more spread out than last year.", he said.

"Second years have to be more spread out, we get electives next year.", Draco shrugged.

"We get a total of three classes with each other each week.", Theo commented.

"With a total of around four hours.", Blaise added up.

"Yeah, well at least we get that much. Plus, we get our studying time together. And in our third year, we are going to pick around the same electives... right?", Harry said.

"Ancient Runes, Arthinmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures.", Blaise and Draco recited, Theo nodding along.

"Good. We'll have even more time together then.", Harry grinned.

"Third year is going to be so hard, though. We are going t be busy with everything until sixth year when everything narrows down to what we want to do in life.", Draco said.

"Politician for all three of us, no doubt.", Blaise stated.

"What about Harry?", Theo asked.

"I don't know what I want to be yet. I'm only in my second year, I still have a lot of time to think about everything.", Harry stated, "If anything, I want to research spells and potions.", he shrugged.

"Then... everything.", Draco deadpanned.

"I feel bad for you, I really do.", Blaise muttered.

"I hate all three of you."

**~o~0~o~**

Harry rolled his eyes, though laughing, as Theo attempted to hide his steaming potion. He had accidentally plopped in a vial of Dragon blood when he was supposed to only add a drip with a dropper. Harry took a black leaf that was dotted in blue, and dropped it into the cauldron. Within seconds, it calmed down and hit the calm light pink color as it's supposed to be.

"What did you do?", Draco asked, interested.

"I added a magical leaf from the tree _Mors Hyacintho_, or 'Blue Death'. It had properties that overload Dragon blood and can be used as a poison or a weakening powder or potion, thus it dulls the effects of all the Dragon blood and so it calmed everything.", Harry explained.

"Why do you know all that?", Blaise raised a brow.

"Er... I'm learning about potions.", Harry lied smoothly, turning back to his own potion. His friends bought it, thankfully.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry sat down in Charms, watching as his brother laughed with his two friends. He smiled slightly, and took out the books needed. He also took out the journal, opening it up to the first clean page (He had chosen to use the book for Charms and Transfiguration). Writing out the date, he leaned back only to watch as the ink vanished into the book.

He frowned, and flipped through all the pages but didn't find a mark of ink.

_Hello?_ Harry wrote across the page.

_**Hello. **_was written back.

Harry gaped at it, and quickly shut the journal.

He decided to ignore it.

**~o~0~o~**

Kira and Yuki seemed to be vanishing for long periods of time once again, but Harry ignored it. He guessed they found something they would want to show him, though he didn't know what. All he knew was that the two only saw him for food, and to sleep and even then, some nights they wouldn't return. It worried him at first, but he had to relax. How was he ever going to send them out to do things for him if he worried like some mother?!

Even if that last sentence may as well be true.

That night, Harry sat at his desk with a lamp lit. He wanted to see if the journal would respond... and maybe if it was his Marvolo.

Opening the book, he wrote; _Hello._

**_Hello._**

Harry gaped at it, before quickly writing a response.

_Who are you? What are you? How old are you?_

**_Tons of questions for a first encounter, Ravenclaw I assume. I'll answer them one by one, and I'll start off with saying my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle._**

_Why are you in a book of all places?_

**_I am nothing but a memory stored in this diary, nothing more nothing less._**

Harry snorted, this screamed dark magic all over. However... if it was made by his mate, IF it was, then it won't harm him... much.

_How old are you? What year was it when you were preserved in this book?_

**_I'm sixteen years old. The year is 1942._**

**_Before you ask me anymore questions, why don't you tell me your name and what YOU are._**

_Fine. My name is Harry James Potter, and I'm a Succubi-Lamia._

**_Oh? What a... mix._**

_True. Pureblood or Halfblood?_

**_Halfblood. You?_**

_Halfblood._

**_Really? A Potter has a halfblood.. surprising._**

_Is it really? Then again, you didn't see the war with Voldemort._

**_What did it do?_**

_Caused a lot of chaos, really. Why do you care? You're most likely dead by this time._

**_Why do you care to talk to me? After all, I'm guessing you're Ravenclaw and a rather smart one. I'm guessing you think this spells Dark Magic all over it._**

_Awwe, how did you know? _Harry mocked.

_**Child, I worry for what may happen to you in the future. You are going to get yourself killed.**_

_Am not._

**_Are too._**

_Am not!_

**_We are arguing like children._**

_I'm twelve._

**_You may be a child, but I'm not. We are moving off the subject. Why are you talking to me?_**

_I thought you would know my mate, Marvolo..._

**_What does he look like?_**

_Red eyes, black hair, pale skin... reminds me of the muggle idea of a vampire or a demon, really._

**_Why do you call him Marvolo?_**

_I don't know. He told me that only I can call him so._

**_Did he now? Tell me, if you know of Voldemort, _****_did _****_he ever have a son?_**

_No. At least I don't think so... He may have but never showed him off, which I would find odd considering purebloods are all over that heir thing._

**_Great to know. Child, do me a favor and give me bac_****_k to Ginny._**

_Why?_

**_Because._**

_Now I refuse too, you're mine._

**_Aren't you a possessive little thing._**

_I'll take that as a compliment._

**_You do that._**

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Two weeks passed and Harry grew used to talking to Tom.

During History of Magic he would talk to Tom, and he would always say goodnight. He would talk to him whenever he could, as well, which was somewhat often. Harry was busy with studying and preparing for the ritual, he had forgotten not to fully trust the 'preserved memory'. Harry ended up laying out all his frustrations and anger into the diary, to which Tom always responded and helped him calm down. Harry was able to rant and rave about his brother and his stupid friends, and he was able to talk about things no one around him could understand. Not even another Ravenclaw, or any of his friends could understand him sometimes.

_Do you what to add in a candy potion to give it a sweet taste?_

**_Not any honey sugar, for sure. I would go with pixie sugar, since it gives it a shiny color, a smooth texture, and a sweet taste that isn't too sweet._**

_Thanks._

Harry turned to his cauldron, took the suggested ingredient, and sprinkled in the pixie sugar.

He stirred it just a few times, and it turned a shiny neon pink color that looked like something out of a cartoon. He filled up a vial, and set it off to the side for professor Snape before putting the rest of the contents into more vials. He decided to take them as a treat later, smiling happily.

_You're helping me get an O, that's for sure._

**_You're welcome._**

**~o~0~o~**

Harry sat down in class, watching as professor Lockhart attempted to make himself look cool. He wanted to roll his eyes, how moronic. His brother and his friend Weasley at least noticed it was crap, though the Granger didn't. He wondered how she was called a bookworm when she couldn't recognize all of the things being taught as shit.

He may have been spending too much time listening (Reading?) Tom's extended vocabulary. Seriously, he could be a sailor (Muggle humor).

_Hello Tom. Lockhart's class._ Harry wrote out into the journal, feeling boredom inch up on him.

**_I still don't see why he was hired, seeing if everything you've told me of him is true. _**Tom wrote back

_Dumbledore is an old coot._

**_That I agree with._**

_Any good defense spells?_

**_Hmm... I know a good shield, it's a neutral magic one that works rather well depending on how much magic you put in it. It's called '_Protego_', and again - it works very well._**

_A shield? I don't know any shields..._

**_From what I pick up, you are the level of an average third year with natural skills. You have the knowledge of an average seventh year, but you just don't use it. You need to push out more, and pursue more spells. In fact, I say you should attempt the Three Unforgivables._**

_Aren't they, oh I don't know.. illegal?!_

**_So? You've already told me about all the other illegal things you've got into._**

_Sometimes I forget how much I tell you._

**_Back to the subject, the three curses would do great with testing you! I can even help!_**

_If you're of dark magic, why should I trust you?_

**_You've trusted me this far. Besides, though I hate to admit this, I trust you Harry Potter._**

_...I feel like a duo of dysfunctional cousins._

**_I would rather say friends._**

_Friends then, Mr. Picky._

**_You annoy me beyond reasoning._**

_Then I'm doing it right._

Harry smirked, when Tom just out right decided to ignore his final response. He closed the journal, and felt his boredom vanish for the rest of the lesson.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

A few days had passed, and Tom was telling him where to go to. There was a room, which he called the Room of Requirement, where it would appear if you wished it enough so. He said it would help Harry push forward in learning spells, and said that it was the place where he learned a large amount of his spells. And even said that he was created inside of the room. Harry guessed from that it blocked any traces of dark magic, which would definitely help.

Harry found himself staring at a brownish-black rabbit colored in dusty white.

Harry looked at the open journal, and glared at the words that stayed there.

_Fill your whole being with pure hate and anger, and focus it out. To perform the _Cruciates _curse, you must feel hate in it's utmost form. It takes practice to be able to perform the spell without any anger or hate in it, though the more emotion you put into it, the more powerful it is._

Harry scowled at it, before returned to staring at the rabbit.

He gulped slightly, and pointed it at the animal.

Why was he doing this? Because Tom suggested it? Why would he care so much about what Tom suggested? There was no reason too! Though, this is what he would have to do to join the Dark... meaning he has to learn how to do it, and when he does, his mate will be proud of him! _God_, would he feel guilty later on.

Harry let breaths in and out, and thought about everything that had every made him mad.

His brother listening to the fools... Dumbledore rejecting his wish to take his brother out of the Dursley's... the Dursley's mentally and physically abusing Alex and him... them nearly staving himself, and his brother... how badly the muggles treated him... how much they all tried to bully his brother and him...

Pure, utter anger ripped through him, and he gritted out, "_Crucio!_", the spell easily hit the rabbit that had no idea what was coming.

Harry kept the spell going, imagining the Dursley's screaming in pain, the thought of them screaming like the pigs there were only made the glee intensify.

**~o~0~o~**

::.. _Misstress, you ssmell different._ ..:: Yuki hissed, coiling softly around his arm.

Harry was sitting in the bubbly bath connected to his room. He gave a small smile, knowing what she meant.

That night he had practiced more than just a few dark spells. He had easily mastered the _Cruciates_ curse, and then moved onto the Killing Curse which he almost has down. Then, he practiced all the other spells he had gotten interested in from the Black Library but never bothered to practice them until then, nor did he ever think too. All of them were rather Dark, and Tom even said he was gifted with magic. All types of magic, not just Dark magic. Even he admitted that it was hard for him to perform light magic, no matter what. Tom's magic was always just... Dark.

::.. _I know. Yuki, Kira, want to join my bath?_ ..:: Harry hissed, and they both slithered onto his chest, coiling loose around his neck and arm. He brought the water up to them, and the water seemed to quickly rinse off more than a bit of dust and dirt.

::.. _We have seemed to find another ssnake in the casstle, misstress. Sshe'ss the queen, a Basslissk!_ ..:: Kira hissed happily.

::.. _Sshe ssaid sshe would love to meet a Lamia misstress._ ..:: Yuki added.

::.. _I'll have you take me to her then.. Why didn't you find her lasst year?_ ..:: Harry asked in a soft hiss, continuing to wash of the two._  
_

::.. _You needed protection, and we couldn't have left our misstress sso ssoon._ ..:: Yuki hissed happily, snake-purring (A soft, low hiss) as Harry rubbed under her chin.

Kira bobbed his head, snake-purring as well.

::.. _You two are sspoiled._ ..:: Harry chuckled.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello my readers!**

**I feel as if I've rushed through things, so a small explanation;**

**Harry easily trusts Tom, due to the mating bond that he doesn't notice. He didn't notice with Voldemort possessing Quirrell, nor will he notice with Tom. He can't just yet, as he's still under his maturity. Once he hits that, he will be able to sense his mate in another country. He will be able to track Voldie down just by that bond that is always there, luring him to trust and believe his mate - even if it's just a Horcrux. Just how it works, 'kay?**

**Harry does have a rather dark side, as I mentioned before. It's always there, like a lion hunting a gazelle at night. Hidden by thick grass - or in Harry's case, in a motherly-like coating, and a rather kind side that covers up his darker, sadistic, and rather cruel side. Which is more prominent? Neither, I believe they both balance him out.**

**ALSO; If you haven't noticed, the mate bond is once again present - having Harry trust Tom more than he thinks he should, and if you didn't notice yet Tom picked up on the fact he is Harry's one and only mate. **

**Anyways, last bit of news; I should be back home at August, so around the end of that month will be the time chapters pick back up. Though I may get distracted with Hetalia and my soon-to-be-new kindle HD! I BRAG BECAUSE I MUST! I BRAG BECAUSE I'M A BITCH! XDD**

**Okay, I'm going to shut up now...**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**Also, remember, find ANY mistakes, please tell me! :D**


	18. The Halloween Ritual

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only just awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to becoming darker?

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP. Dark!Powerful!Harry.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter... I'm moving onto 'Plan A++'. Hire a GROUP of assassins to hunt down J.K. Rowling and force her to sign Harry Potter over to me! ... My mother doesn't approve, but her opinion DOES NOT MATTER!

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
If you want to be a moron and complain about them,  
Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.  
I understand that some of you actually wish to help.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log in into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try to do better.  
However, a short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Eighteen**

Halloween.

Not only was there a feast, but it was the perfect night to perform the ritual. The sky was clear and glazing with stars, with a bright full Moon to add onto it all.

After the feast, Harry found his way through the halls of Hogwarts and into the Room of Requirement where he would perform the ritual. As if the room automatically knew that he wanted more of a 'outside' gleam into the room, a large window showed off the Forbidden Forest and the night sky. Trees were grown over the large room, with a dirt clearing with candles already lit inside of lamps and hanging from the tree branches.

It took Harry thirty minutes to prepare the ritual; He had to draw the circle, line all the needed ingredients correctly as well as prepare for the stages that he would have to go through. He cleaned three different blades; One pure silver, one pure gold, and the last just clean iron. He set out the vials around the mixing bowl needed for the final stage, and perfected the ritual circle as much as possible. Finally, all he needed to do was wait another ten minutes as the clock hit 11:30 - to make sure the ritual would finish exactly at midnight (The book said it would take at the normal time, around thirty minutes to complete).

Harry opened the diary, which he had brought with him, and wrote in; _Tonight I will be able to know my mate's full name, as well as tell me where he is. Wish me luck._

Seconds later, a reply was written back; _**Good luck, Harry.**_

Harry smiled, and closed the book. He set it far away from the circle, by the door of the RoR and went to the circle.

He changed into a black silk robe, needed for the ritual, and sat down by the middle.

He started the ritual by first picking up the iron knife, and bringing it to his finger.

"By the gods, I ask of you, to take my blood as payment. By the gods, I ask of you, to use my blood to find my mate.", Harry spoke, slicing it through - his blood dripping onto the ritual circle. Using it, he drew the Runes symbol for 'snake' and 'demon'.

Almost automatically, his blood seemed to turn into ink before steaming up and vanishing into the air as smoke.

He picked up a vial, and poured it into a wooden bowl, before adding in five redish-black leaves. The leaves sunk into the liquid, and more steam rose but didn't vanish. Taking another vial, this time a sparkling white liquid that looked like glitter.

"Take the blood of a dementor, the leaves of a forsaken tree, and the tears of a fairy.", he murmured softly, before pulling out his wand.

Tapping the wooden bowl, he spoke in Latin;

"_Accipe meum sanguinem, haec ingredientia.  
__Da mihi, quaeso, magna._"_  
_

He chanted those words three times, before taking the silver knife and bringing it to his wrist. He sliced it through, and his blood poured out into the wooden bowl, turning the liquid a sudden brownish color that started to slowly turn purple. Taking a gold knife, he picked up an apple and sliced it into pieces - dropping each piece into the bowl. He spread shredded brown, green, and black leaves onto a Rune symbol of fire, and soon it started to gently burn.

He placed the bowl on the burning leaves, as a new smell wafted into the room - a smell of fresh berries, a rather kind and calming scent - mixed with the scent of rotting meat.

"Goddess of Destiny, I pray to you to tell me of my mate.", Harry whispered, taking a small marble and dropping it into the bowl.

He picked up the gold knife, and threw it into the air.

It vanished, and the next thing Harry felt was a blinding pain.

He screamed loudly, barely moving his shaking hand to pick up his wand to point at the wooden bowl that burst out into flames.

"_Ostende Mihi!_", he shouted, and a whisper of gold light ran from the tip of his wand like smoke, and spread out through to form a circle - the middle of the circle formed into a view.

Smelled out in flaming letters was '_Tom Marvolo Riddle - Lord Voldemort_'. The letters swirled into more smoke, then showed a diary, then a ring, then a locket, then a cup, then a diadem, and finally... himself. Just as soon as he saw himself, another blurry image showed before the smoke vanished.

Harry was shocked, only gulping before he quickly cleaned up, took the diary, and left the Room of Requirement as quickly as possible.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Harry stared at the diary, frowning.

Lord Voldemort was his mate. The one who killed his parents, the one who tried to kill his brother, and was no doubt about to kill him is his mate. Tom knew, he that much. He wanted Harry to hide him, or give him to someone else for some reason, a reason maybe to protect him or hide the truth. But why? Why wouldn't Tom tell him? Why didn't Marvolo tell him? For fucks sake, he could of told him when he was possessing Quirrell! Harry knew he knew, why else would have he helped him so much in his first year? Oh dear gods, did he want to fucking slap them.

It's been a week since the ritual, and Harry has finally decided to talk to Tom.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the diary, picked up a quill, and started to write.

_Did you know?_

**_Know what?_**

_That you're my mate._

**_...I did._**

_Why didn't you tell me?_

**_I believed you would think I was lying, then throw me out the window in all honesty._**

_You know, I want to throw you out the damn window. Why did you tell me to get rid of you when I first started talking to you?_

**_Preserved in this diary, I slowly take the energy of whoever is constantly talking to me, and eventually possess them. I didn't want to eat away at your power, I didn't want to harm you - especially since you're my mate. I thought if I could get back to Ginny, eventually kill her, then take form once again and take you._**

_What do you mean by 'take me'?_

There wasn't an answer for a minute, before finally; _**That's for me to know, and you to never know.**_

_You were going jump me in my sleep, weren't you?_

**_...No._**

Harry sighed, and rubbed his temples. How was his mate such a pervert? At least it's the teenage version of him, so it's probably not that bad in his adult form... right?

_Why did you want me to start pursuing dark magic?_

**_I want you to learn the magic I'm skilled with, though you're able to enter all fields of magic. I'm limited to the darker side of magic and the neutral side, Light magic doesn't work out so well with me. I once tried to perform the _Patronus Spell_, and I ended up sending myself to the Hospital Wing._**

_HA!_

**_Hush._**

_Okay, now since we've broken through a barrier - how do I find the older you and help him?_

**_Wait for my older self to gain strength. It will come soon, no doubt though it may seem like awhile. I wouldn't want to use any of Horcruxes to myself back, so a dark ritual will be used._**

_Why did I appear in the flash of items, if I'm not a Horcrux?_

**_I believe you are one. When the Killing Curse deflected on the night Voldemort attacked your family, a piece of his soul most likely broke off and took shelter in the safest place possible - in the soul's mate._**

_What does that make me?_

**_A living Horcrux._**

_And what is a Horcrux exactly?_

**_A piece of someone's soul binding them to the living plane for as long as that piece continues on inside of its shelter. I am a Horcrux myself, obviously._**

_I saw a lot of objects flashing through during the ritual, were they Horcruxes as well?_

**_Most likely. I wanted to make seven of them. How many objects did you see?_**

_I saw a diary, a cup, a tiara, a locket, a ring... and myself. And I also saw a blurry image._

**_I wanted seven sets, really. One in myself, then six Horcruxes. Instead it seems there will be eight, that blurry image was most likely my older self making a new Horcrux._**

_Is that good or bad?_

**_The more I make, the more insane I become. The best thing to do is too take one of the Horcruxes and put that piece of the soul back. I wanted to remove each of my more weaker emotions... I have the one I detested the most - Love. My future self is more or less incapable of actually loving someone, the mate bond between only will give him the illusion._**

_Meaning you have to return the main soul, right? Or else..._

**_Or else my future self will have no qualms of hurting you. I will be able to help you more, if you give me some power. By doing so, I can take a ghostly form only you will be able to see._**

_How do I do that?_

**_Simple. Just push out your power, and I'll take form._**

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Harry wondered when he grew so accustomed to odd things happening in his life. His mate being the Dark Lord Voldemort, and having split his soul multiple times and even housing one of the pieces of his soul, and having to give power to one of the pieces so that he could walk beside him.. Dear gods, he hoped his brother had more of a normal experience at Hogwarts and the magical world than himself.

He glanced at the ghostly form of Tom, who was currently watching him.

"Could you, oh I don't know, turn around so I can change?", Harry scowled, still in his pajamas - needing to change into his school uniform.

Tom smirked, and sat down on a chair, "But why? You are my mate after all.", he purred.

"Tom!", Harry hissed, "Damn pedo!", he growled, folding his arms.

"I'm not technically a pedophile, seeing that I'm sixteen. Though, you're below the age of consent... you're only two years away from hitting your inheritance, and when that comes you won't be calling me a 'pedo', as you so nicely put it, even if you're twelve.", Tom hummed, smirking.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Harry frowned.

"Harry, you're part Succubi - and all Succubi are practically built for sex. Your body will be forever tight, forever young, and you will crave sex more than any normal creature. Since you're the last Succubi, it will be enhanced by magic so you can reproduce more Succubi into the world.", Tom explained easily.

"Okay, first of all - I don't care if that will happen in TWO YEARS. Second of all, that's two years away. Until then, you're just another pervert.", Harry sneered.

"In less than a year, you know most boys your age will be crav-", Tom started, only for a transfigured knife to be thrown at him.

"I'll turn around.", he coughed, turning his head and his body for that matter.

"Thought so.", Harry scowled, quickly changing.

"Now, come on, I want to eat breakfast before I go to class.", he said, grabbing his book bag.

"You know, I won't actually touch you until you're older.", Tom said.

::.. _Kira! Yuki! Are you here?_ ..:: Harry hissed out, his two snakes slithering out._  
_

::.. _Who iss the boy?_ ..:: Kira hissed, just as Harry bent down - allowing the male snake to slither up Harry's arm, Yuki doing the same.

::.. _You can see him?_ ..:: Harry frowned.

"Snakes will be able to see me, as well as most animals.", Tom said.

"You understand parseltongue?", Harry blinked in shock.

"I'm the Heir of Slytherin, actually. Want to help open the Chamber of Secrets?", he smirked.

"No. You'll end of killing Granger, and though I won't miss her, my brother will.", Harry returned.

"You know Hogwarts' history? Finally, someone who actually studies history.", Tom raised a brow.

"Of course I do. I'm not a simpleton.", Harry huffed, leaving his room.

"Never said you were.", Tom shrugged, following.

"Though, just so you know, I wasn't talking about that Chamber of Secrets.", he added.

"..."

"Something tells me you're plotting my demise."

"How did you tell, you bloody pervert!"

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

As the winter rounded up, Yuki and Kira went into their hibernation, and Harry got more and more used to Tom's new presence in his life. The Horcrux had learned to suck energy off the people who came too close to him, and was saying that if Harry allowed him too - he could gain a permanent form by killing someone and taking their life source. Harry said Tom would have to find someone unimportant, so that no one would investigate anything too much. The Horcrux agreed on that much.

Meanwhile, at a recent Quidditch game, Alex injured himself and Lockhart decided to fix it.. taking all of his arm bones away.

"Tom, how about you kill him?", Harry hissed, glaring at the professor that just seemed to notice his glare.

"I could, but even if he's a fool, the magical world loves him-", Tom started.

"Don't care.", Harry snapped back in a whisper.

"Harry, don't kill him.", Draco said, eyeing his friend.

"I'm not going to kill him...", Harry huffed, folding his arms.

"You've been glaring at him for a minute now, muttering things under your breath.", Blaise deadpanned.

"All I'm saying is that if he dies, it will be painful.", Harry shrugged, turning around to walk towards the Hospital Wing.

Theo spoke, "We really need to keep him from dark magic.".

"Agreed.", the other two agreed.

Just a few feet from a them, a group was finally disappearing to go to the Hospital Wing in search for the Boy-Who-Lived.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry went into the Hospital Wing that night, when he was technically not allowed in there. He didn't wish to be surrounded by Alex's 'adoring' fans. So, there he was, moving through the dark hallway, before finally reaching the large double-doors that he pushed open to reveal the wing. Moving in, he shut the doors behind him as quietly as possible.

"Harry?", Alex called out, sitting up in bed, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hello Alex. What happened?", Harry asked, sitting on his bed.

"The ball chased me..", Alex fake-coughed, "And I... continued after the snitch, and broke my arm in the process of winning the game.", he said.

"Are you stupid?!", Harry snarled, standing up to glare at his brother, "You should have screamed for help, not continue on as if it was nothing! Alex Potter, what is wrong with you!?", he hissed.

"Nothing! I just didn't want to let me team down! And what about you, you've ignored like for the whole year so far!", Alex huffed.

"I've been... busy.", Harry sighed.

"Busy with what?", Alex asked, folding his arms with a pout.

"Studying magic, getting ahead in my studies...Okay, I know I shouldn't have ignored you, but you could came to visit me yourself. In all of the classes we share, you hang out with your stupid friends.", Harry said.

"Hermione and Ron aren't stupid! Just because you're more Slytherin than anything else doesn't mean it's okay to insult them! How did you end up in Ravenclaw anyway?", Alex hissed.

"Alex! For gods' sake, I'm a Lamia-Succubi! Of course I'm going to be like a snake, I thought you would be able to guess that since you're my brother!", Harry frowned.

"You're part snake?", Alex gaped.

"Yes, I'm part snake.", Harry sighed, "Eventually, I'll be able to transform into a snake, and a snake-like humanoid. I can speak to snakes because I'm a Lamia, Alex. Didn't you research any of this?", he asked.

"Er... no?", his brother offered.

"Let's just stop being mad at each other, it never gets us anywhere.", Harry said.

"I agree. So... did a crazed elf visit you yet?", Alex asked casually.

"A WHAT?!"

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

"We can kill Lockhart, and get something out of it.", Tom said.

"Explain.", Harry ordered, flipping through a page of his book, sitting on his bed in his dorm room.

"Take Lockhart to the Chamber of Secrets, where the legendary monster is. I've been with her before, so I believe it will be great to see her again. Not only that, once you feed her, she'll take you to the room where I hid a large amount of books I was never able to take back with me since when I opened the chamber, I was nearly discovered..", Tom trailed off.

"What about the monster? Wouldn't she go about killing muggleborns?", Harry sighed.

"Maybe, but only for a period of time so that Hogwarts doesn't shut down. Think about it, let her cause some chaos, gives Dumbledore trouble and possibly fired, and Lockhart dies. Of course, the blonde fool will die at the end of the year not to be too suspicious as the last murdered.", Tom said.

Harry hummed, "Tempting. Anything else?", he asked.

"I can kill the elf that's trying to kill your brother.", Tom said.

"Plan accepted.", Harry said.

"My older self is going to go through hell with pleasing you.", Tom hummed.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Harry frowned.

"Oh, nothing. Take it as a compliment.", Tom smiled - a smile mixed heavily with a smirk.

"It better be or I'll throw your diary into a sauna filled with old men.", Harry returned.

"Now that's just evil.", Tom said.

"I know!", Harry cheerily responded.

**Authors Note:**

**Does anyone know how happy I am writing this chapter? Well, I don't think anyone does! I loved the ending the most, because I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE OUT THE CHAOS! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Man, I am so awesome.**

**I love pervy!Tom XDD**

**Hit over 3,000 words, awesome chapter (at least I believe so), and it's the fourth chapter in a way with over 3,000 words! WAZZUP BIATCHES?! XDD**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow! The story, yes. The author me, I hope so! XD**

**Adds. I rule them. **

**Mistakes, however... well, if you find one, tell me so that I can fix it... kill it, to put it simply :3**

**Aren't I bright?**


	19. The Locket

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only just awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to becoming darker?

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP. Dark!Powerful!Harry.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter... I'm moving onto 'Plan A++'. Hire a GROUP of assassins to hunt down J.K. Rowling and force her to sign Harry Potter over to me! ... My mother doesn't approve, but her opinion DOES NOT MATTER!

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
If you want to be a moron and complain about them,  
Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.  
I understand that some of you actually wish to help.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log in into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try to do better.  
However, a short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Nineteen**

Harry hummed a gentle tune while he packed the meat in the closet, adding preserving charms for the hibernating snakes. He smiled, before leaving the closet and shutting the door. Turning around, he continued on through his checklist before he made his way to the train heading out for winter break.

He had made plans to met the _legendary monster_ of Slytherin (Or the Baslisk as Harry had pieced together easily, and of course she would be in hibernation as Yuki and Kira) after the break, seeing as the two snakes were heading into hibernation and he wanted to bring the two to the Chamber of Secrets with him . Either way, he continued his checklist.

"I'm bored.", Tom muttered.

"Don't care - and get used to it. I won't be able to talk to you a lot from here on out. Less time alone.", Harry stated.

"Can't you be nicer to your mate?", Tom pouted.

"No.", Harry returned, shutting his trunk and buckling it shut.

"Why not? Aren't you supposed to be the submissive one here?", Tom asked, following him out of the dorm room.

He was ignored.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry offered a piece of the potion candy he had taken into habit of making to his friends, who looked confused.

"Potion candy. Rather goods if I say so myself.", Harry stated, picking up a pink-colored thin - but long - strand of the taffy-like candy, biting into it.

"Usually it's all disgusting unless you're under the age of eight.", Draco said, though he took a piece - as did Theo and Blaise.

"Surprisingly tastes good.", Blaise said.

"I added some things to the potion, so that I can eat it and not feel like throwing up.", Harry hummed.

"Make more.", Theo said, taking another strand.

"Even without the potion, you're like a child.", Blaise muttered, Draco nodding in agreement.

"Hey!", Theo huffed.

"Your friends amuse me.", Tom commented, "Hmm... I wonder..", he smirked.

Harry glanced over to Tom as secretly as possible, watching as the Horcrux picked up a book and dropped it to the floor.

The Slytherin's became silent.

"Did the book just move by itself?", Draco asked, suddenly becoming pale.

"There isn't any ghosts on the train, either..", Theo stated.

Blaise looked at Harry, "Don't tell me you-", he started, only for another book to be dropped. This time on his head.

Harry glared at Tom, mentally telling him to stop.

"I'll stop if you stop making me turn around every time you undress or take bath.", Tom said.

'_He's seriously that much of a pervert!_', Harry scowled, another book dropping on Theo's head._  
_

Harry nodded limply, and Tom stopped dropping books.

"Okay, what just happened?", Draco asked.

"Most likely just some passing Gryffindor pulling a prank on us.", Harry said.

"I wouldn't doubt it.", Theo muttered, "Bunch of simpletons they are - no offense, Harry.", he said.

"None taken. Alex is a simpleton at points.", Harry sighed, "Though he can be rather smart when he isn't by those two friends of his.", he huffed.

"Doubt it.", Draco said, "But I won't take down your delusions.", he said.

Blaise shook his head, when Harry whacked Draco right upside the head with his hand.

"OW!", Draco yelped, "What the hell?!", he hissed, rubbing where he got hit.

"You deserved it.", Harry said.

Theo was snickered, while Blaise was just thinking how he became friends with Draco in the first place.

And Tom was inwardly gloating.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

There was a change of Christmas plans. Harry would be going to the Yule Ball with the Malfoy's, and Alex, Sirius, and Remus would spend it with the Weasley family. Harry was always excited with buying gifts - he had bought more than enough things for his friends and for his brother. Books, clothes, shoes, little nick-knacks, toys, games, cards, and even a few muggle items for Alex to enjoy. Sirius commented that he shopped more than his mother, he said she shopped so much his father James' had to hide the keys to the vault so she didn't spend too much money. Apparently, that plan always failed because James was scared to death of Lily's anger.

Harry also had a fun time shopping for himself. He had enough time to sneak into Knockturn Alley and buy himself quite a few books, and he was also able to buy himself quite a few new things. Tom commented he should have been born a girl, only for Harry to stop giving him power for a whole day. Tom stopped commenting on that, and instead often said that Harry should start tying his hair into a pony tail, especially with the growth rate it's going at. Thus, Harry bought himself some expensive hair supplements and silk ties.

Anyways - One day, Harry found himself making himself something to eat in the kitchen, hoping that no house elf would pop in to ruin it all. Tom, of course, was with him staring out into space.

"Harry. Do me a favor and open that cupboard.", Tom ordered, looking at a cupboard in the kitchen.

"Could it wait-", Harry started.

"No. Open it. NOW.", Tom hissed.

Harry sighed, and opened the cupboard. It was a empty space, covered in a old white sheet that covered the bottom. Pictures of many different people were taped up on the walls, and a locket hung from a nail.

Harry automatically felt dark magic swoon out of the locket, cooing at him to pick it up.

"Is that a Horcrux?", Harry asked.

"Yes.", Tom stated, eyes narrowed.

"Why is it here of all places?", Harry asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that it isn't supposed to be here. Go to your bedroom, and open the bloody thing. Just say 'open' in parseltongue. There is something in me in there for you to talk too.", Tom ordered.

"Bossy.", Harry muttered, though went to follow the orders.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry sat on his bed, Tom sitting at the other end, as he fingered the locket gently.

He could feel the dark magic oozing from the thing - making him feel a bit anxious about opening it. Dear god, couldn't he have a somewhat normal break? Which reminds him - he should contact Gringotts about finding him a empty house nice enough to stuff books in. He couldn't keep everything in his room, as he couldn't bring it all back to Hogwarts. It would also act as a good safe house for the future war that would come when Voldemort - his Marvolo - returned.

Back to the main subject.

::.. _Open._ ..:: Harry hissed at the locket.

It popped open, to show a small moving portrait of Tom. This time looking a lot more like Marvolo. He stared right at Harry, and spoke; "I can sense another Horcrux, child. And I know you know what we are. How do you know of us?", he asked.

"He is one.", Tom called out.

The one in the locket, or Marvolo Harry decided to call him, responded, "Has my elder self become insane? Why a living Horcrux of all things?", he scowled.

"I was a mistake. Your older self went to kill my brother for whatever reasons, the Killing Curse deflected and a piece of his soul ripped off and attached to the safest shelter possible.", Harry stated.

"And how were you the safest shelter possible?", Marvolo asked.

"I'm a Succubi-Lamia. And you're my mate.", Harry returned.

Marvolo was silent.

"That would make sense.", he muttered, "However, I would prefer if I returned to the place where I'm supposed to be. I was taken by some fool traitor, then kept by a house elf.", he said.

"Can't do that.", Harry returned.

"Why not?", both him and Tom chorused.

"I like having the Horcruxes of my mate around.", Harry shifted, "Makes me feel closer to him.", he explained.

"...won't blame you for that.", Marvolo stated, "However, I do hope that once you get to my older self - you put me back into a place of protection.", he said, "For now, you can call me Voldemort.", he said.

"Why Voldemort?", Harry asked.

"I like the name.", Marvolo, now Voldemort, said.

"So I have Tom and Voldemort, and Marvolo.", Harry muttered.

"Marvolo?", Mar-Voldemort asked confused.

"Your older self.", Harry said.

"Better than being called Tom.", Voldemort said.

"I take offense to that.", Tom said.

"Like I care.", Voldemort returned.

"Dear lord, are you seriously fighting with yourself?", Harry deadpanned.

"No!", both Tom and Voldemort shouted, scowling.

"No matter what, you both are immature.", Harry sighed.

"If you're my mate, shouldn't you be more submissive?", Voldemort said.

"Exactly.", Tom agreed.

"Both of you need to shut the hell up before I throw you both into a frozen river.", Harry hissed.

"Violent, aren't you?", Voldemort said.

"He is, isn't he?", Tom hummed.

"I'm going to go crazy.", Harry muttered, groaning as he decided to just burry his head into his pillow.

"He has a nice arse for being a boy.", he heard Voldemort comment.

"Agreed.", Tom said.

Forget being closer to his mate, he'll just throw them both off the side of London Bridge.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Alex watched his brother, thinking back.

For ten years, he relied on his brother for everything. Harry mine as well had been his mother. When he got his Hogwarts letter and met Hagrid, he was happy to see that he would finally be independent. Only a week into the school year, Alex felt alone. While he had friends, none of them could replace his brother. Then his brother got close to Quirrell, and then when Alex found (then lost) then stone AND learned that Voldemort had been possessing the professor - his first thought was that his brother was Dark. No wonder he was friends with only Slytherins! Then he saw his brother cry about Qurriell's death and learning that he wasn't Quirrel, but Voldemort. Alex knew that no one evil could cry, so his brother was just fooled.

In less than two years, Alex and Harry have gone from the best of brothers to two brothers that were slowly cutting apart. And Alex hated it.

What choice did he have? His friends didn't like Harry, and Harry didn't like his friends. He felt like he had to choose - and he had already been with his brother for so long, he choose his friends which led to having a rocky relationship with his brother. He had learned more about Lamia and Succubi, and discovered that basically them both are dark creatures. But his brother wasn't bad! So how could he be a dark creature of all things? It was so confusing... if only could ask Dumbledore, it would be so much easier.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry hummed to himself, running a brush gently through his hair. He had just finished with a warm bubble bath, and he was just trying to relax now. In a week or so, the Yule Ball would come along and he would be seperated from his brother for another Christmas - or Yule for that matter - and Harry didn't really like that thought. However, if he planned to get into politics like both family head's then he would have to attend these balls. At least he only goes to the Yule Ball for now. Eventually he would have to got to the New Year Ball, the Ministry Ball, the yearly Funding Ball, and many more once he got older.

From behind him, he heard Tom and Voldemort talking.

"How can you say that that Killing Curse has more limits than the _Imperious_ curse?", Voldemort said.

"The Killing Curse can only kill, painlessly. The Imperious curse can make someone kill themselves in a painful way!", Tom stated.

"You two are morons.", Harry sighed, standing up.

"Excuse me?", the two chorused.

"You both know it's true. Stop arguing about curses of all things.", Harry said.

"What should we argue about then?", Voldemort said, "We're bored.", he said.

"How about Harry wears tighter clothes?", Tom hummed.

"Then other people would see him.", Voldemort stated.

"Those who look at him inappropriately we can kill.", Tom said.

"Okay, both of you, shut up.", Harry groaned, slipping on a black cloak over a matching set of clothes,

"Where are you going?", Voldemort asked.

"I'm going to get into Knockturn Alley today, as Sirius and Alex are taking a late trip to Diagon Alley for shopping. I'll be heading off by myself, of course.", Harry said.

"Taking me with?", the two Horcruxes said.

"Of course. I've finished reading the books on Horcruxes in Hogwarts, and I need to get more. Who better to help me find some than you both?", Harry stated, closing the cloak tightly. He took a silk tie and braided his hair smoothly, with a happy smirk.

He put the diary in the inside of the cloak, and snapped the locket shut before slipping it over his head. He made sure to hide it behind the cloak.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry, with the hood of his cloak covering his head in cloth and his eyes with a shadow, walked down the dark and damp path of Knockturn Alley. The cloak floated gently behind him, the wind breezing by smoothly. He passed shop by shop, Voldemort unable to speak as he was closed shut and Tom simply following Harry silently.

Eventually, the Ravenclaw came to a stop in front of a shop.

_Borgin and Burkes_

Harry raised a brow, but decided to go in anyway. Pushing open the door, he walked right into the dim shop.

Objects lay on shelves, hung on the walls, and were in glass cabinets. Harry was fascinated by it all, and went towards shelves of books. He looked through them all, finding one small leather bound book sitting up on a table. He picked it up, and looked at the title; _Soul Magic by Amelia Nwiass_

Harry opened it, and flipped through the pages. He came to a random chapter, and read through the page.

_Horcruxes are one of the most darkest and unknown art in the world. Necromancy is said to be the darkest, but Soul Magic is the most dark. It can cut souls apart, take souls away, control them, and even use this art to control Dementors. It's the most darkest, most dangerous, and most powerful. To get into this art, is to damn your soul for eternity. Once you dabble in it, you are cursed to the depths of Hell for the rest of time-_

"Need help?", asked a voice from behind him.

Harry jumped, and turned around to spot a rather nasty man. He guessed that he was the owner of the shop.

"No. I'm fine. Just... looking.", Harry said.

"If you find anything interesting, just tell me.", the shaggy man grinned, walking to the counter.

Harry let out a breath, and held the book close. He continued to go through the books, finding one more than interested him.

Meanwhile, Tom had vanished from sight.

Humming quietly, Harry went to the sets of jewelry.

"Harry, get this ring.", Tom said, pointing to a gold ring.

It was polished and shining in the little light given. It was of a gold band, forming into claws that held onto a shining sapphire. Harry could sense the dark magic from it - the ring radiating it.

"What is it?", he asked.

"It is one of the fifty rings made by a unknown jeweler. All these rings were nicknamed '_Felix Mors_', or 'Happy Death'. It was named that by sarcasm, really. It's a cursed ring that causes the wearer to have bad luck. The owner, however, is given the wearer's magical power for as long as the wearer lives.", Tom grinned, "Maybe it'll come in handy?"

"Ugh, so many things going on in such a short time. I'll most likely forget about it.", Harry rolled his eyes, though it took the ring either way. He fingered the gem, but didn't dare slip it on.

He moved to the counter, and set the three items he wanted on it.

"How much for everything?", Harry asked.

"All three items are very rare. Soul Magic book, the Happy Death ring, and a book on creating the dark curses... 2000 galleons for each.", the man grinned.

"Tell him no.", Tom growled.

"No. I'll pay a total of 1500 galleons at most. The book it rare, but not that rare, as the other book. The ring is worth the most.", Harry hissed.

"Why should I-", the man huffed.

::.. _Listen to me you fool!_ ..:: Harry hissed with anger, his magic leaking out angrily.

"M-My Lord?!", the man gasped.

Tom raised a brow, but then saw that Harry's eyes narrowed. It seemed the Ravenclaw was pissed himself at the owner.

The Horcrux smirked, and knew that Voldemort had something to do with the sudden anger.

"1500 galleons, take it or leave it.", Harry said.

"T-Take it for a hundred!", the owner yelped, pushing the items to Harry quickly, getting paler by the second.

Harry sneered, and smoothly paid the man before leaving.

**~o~0~o**~

"I'm going to kill you Voldy!", Harry snarled at the locket, glaring at the smirking portrait.

"The anger helped, didn't it?", Voldemort said.

"Doesn't matter! I don't want to be consumed with it!", Harry said.

"Then I won't help you anymore! Besides, the anger was barely only me. All I did was help.", Voldemort glared.

"Whatever. Just don't do it again, got it?", Harry said, "I don't not want to trust you.", he stated.

"Tch. Your feelings are getting in the way of-", Voldemort started.

"Feelings are worth it, you moron. I don't want to hear that. You're saying feelings make you weak, but they don't. They make you stronger, they make you want to be stronger.", Harry said.

"Whatever.", Voldemort sneered.

Tom was watched from a seat, snickering silently. Voldemort was getting it handed to him. He had no idea watching someone tell off himself would be so funny.

**Authors Note:**

**Yesh, I brought the locket in.**

**There were some things I forgot to mention, being my dumb self, and added in Alex's point of view before I forgot once again.**

**NOW! For the reason why I've updated so soon - I got over 40 reviews. I never got that many reviews for one chapters before. Thus, it inspired me to write. While I can write very quickly, it takes me a bit to go over everything and make sure I didn't screw too much up. Especially as I've chilling in vacation right now. Though, school starts once again on Augsut 26th, so don't worry! I shall get back into my normal writing pattern.**

**School doesn't bother me since I'm homeshcooled, and I can finish all my work within a few hours and get awesome grades. I consider myself a dumb genius. I get it done so quickly because I have no teachers bugging me, and no one around me. I do great without barely any social interactions. My mom says I need to be more social, but I'm fine with being paler than a ghost...**

**I shall finish rambling now, as my dad promised to take me to a movie before I head back. WE'RE SEEING PERCY JACKSON AND THE SEA OF MONSTERS! HELLZ YEAH!**

**Anywho...**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite my lovely readers! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR FORTY REVIEWS FOR MY 18TH CHAPTER! **


	20. Emotions and Sins

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only just awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to becoming darker?

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP. Dark!Powerful!Harry.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter... I'm moving onto 'Plan A++'. Hire a GROUP of assassins to hunt down J.K. Rowling and force her to sign Harry Potter over to me! ... My mother doesn't approve, but her opinion DOES NOT MATTER!

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
If you want to be a moron and complain about them,  
Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.  
I understand that some of you actually wish to help.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log in into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try to do better.  
However, a short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Twenty**

Harry hummed quietly to himself as he prepared for the ball. He heard his brother and his godparents already making tons of noise waiting for him by the Floo. Sometimes, he wondered how he was born from a bunch of Gryffindors - the he remembered he didn't grow up around them...that and Alex became a Gryffindor because he has this dumb, hyper courage that every Gryffindor seems to have. He knew one day it would get him killed.

Back to subject, Harry finished off his braid. He was wearing Prussian blue robes, that faded into black as it neared the hem. The locket was hidden behind it all, and the diary he was leaving behind - Tom saying that he didn't want to go through the ball process, something about them being so boring he would stab himself. Harry did tie a black silk bow around his throat gently, and slipped on a ring.

Harry picked up the 'Happy Death' ring, and stared at it with a hum. He sighed, and slipped it into his pocket.

"What do I have to do once I get back to Hogwarts?", Harry hummed, seeing his trunk.

Met the Baslisk in the Chamber of Secrets. Get rid of Lockhart. Get rid of the crazy elf messing with his brother. Screw up Dumbledore's reputation.

Such a busy list this year.

"Hmm... I should think about this later.", Harry sighed, now wishing he could just sit back and plot. Oh well, he had to go to the damn ball.

He moved out of his room, and to the Floo where his family was awaiting him.

**~o~0~o~**

The ball started out easily formal. A band played classical music, and many were out dancing. The older couples were chatting quietly or eating from the large buffet table. While the older heirs acted like morons and talked somewhat quietly, the younger heirs were some louder and by the exit. However, a group of the younger heirs were just sitting at a table and talking somewhat quietly.

This group contained Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Harry Potter. And the only reason they were quieter than the rest their age is because Harry would kill them if they got any louder.

"I can't believe you got me a set of books.", Draco pouted.

"They were all on Transfiguration and Charms. Which, if you haven't noticed, aren't the best in. Not only will it help you in classes, it will also give you a boost of intelligence.", Harry stated.

"You got us all books, and some jewelry. In all curiosity, what did you give your brother?", Blaise asked, biting into a chocolate frog.

"I got him tons of books on every subject that he currently has, a wand cleaning kit, a broom cleaning kit, and more books on Quidittch.", Harry said.

"Something tells me you don't support how he's doing in school.", Theo snickered.

"Of course not. He needs to study more.", Harry huffed, "Besides, I save the best presents for his birthday.", he smirked.

"Are you planning to get him the Firebolt that will be coming out this summer?", Blaise gaped.

"Awe, get me one too!", Draco whined.

"Oh yeah, you're Seeker for Slytherin, aren't you?", Harry hummed.

"You seriously haven't noticed him going to practices, or going to the games?", Blaise asked.

"I kinda haven't...", Harry shrugged, "Not much into Quidittch.", he shrugged.

"We can tell.", Theo snickered.

"So... Firebolt?", Draco spoke, grinning.

"Won't your father get you one?", Harry asked, sighing.

"No. He said that I shall use the Nimbus 2001 until my sixth year.", Draco complained.

"Then I'll get you a Firebolt next Yule.", Harry rolled his eyes.

"Awesome!", Draco grinned, "Then I can shove it to Potter's face!", he smirked.

"That 'Potter' is my brother.", Harry said.

"So?", Draco shrugged.

"Draco, you are a moron.", Blaise said, just as Harry smacked Draco upside the back of his back. He seems to do this a lot, doesn't he?

"Try not to insult him in front of me.", Harry said.

"Got it.", Draco huffed.

"My father is being a jackass.", Theo said suddenly.

"What did he do this time?", Blaise asked.

"He decided to set multiple different arranges for marriage for me already.", Theo sneered, "I don't even like any of them!", he said.

"Sadly that isn't how it works. My grandfather was nice enough to let father pick out my mother.", Draco said, "My father even told me that I can pick out my own partner, since I would have to deal with her for life. As long as she's a Slytherin, he said.", he shrugged.

"You're lucky.", Theo groaned.

"My mother says that she really doesn't care. As long as I keep money in the bank.", Blaise shrugged.

"You're going to become the mimic of your mother, aren't you?", Harry snickered.

"How did you guess?", Blaise smirked.

"I wonder why purebloods are so against two guys or two girls marrying, seeing as there are multiple potions allowing them to have kids.", Harry commented.

"It's because it isn't only just tradition, there are still a lot of older purebloods who believe that a child needs a mother and father figure. Not two mothers, or two fathers.", Draco said.

"The father is to be strict, and the mother is to be caring.", Theo said.

"What about Blaise?", Harry deadpanned.

"My father isn't really known, seeing I was born between two marriages. My mother never bothered to check, seeing as she got both fortunes in her hands. I'll get it anyway.", Blaise said.

"He got off lucky, really. Seeing as his mother is an Italian pureblood. Italians could care less about all of that. French and Italian purebloods are much more accepting about all of that. They see it, as long as the child has two parents - it's fine.", Theo said.

"Complicated, really. The English purebloods have always been more snappy.", Draco complained.

"Thankfully, I'm a halfblood and a Succubi-Lamia so I don't have to worry about any of that.", Harry hummed.

"Lucky bastard.", Theo hissed.

"Language.", Harry chastised, "So, who did he propose?", he asked.

"Every female Slytheirn in our year, plus many more from other houses.", Theo pouted.

"You're only twelve, it is a bit soon.", Harry frowned, not liking the idea of his hatchling growing up so soon - wait a minute, did he just call Theo his hatchling? Well... he is.

"Maybe you'll get with Pansy. Actually, please get Pansy.", Draco said.

"Why her?", Harry asked, while Blaise snickered and Theo groaned.

"She wants me to be with her, but I hate her. Please marry her Theo, get her away from me!", Draco tried.

"No! She's nuts.", Theo said.

"Traitor. Leaving me to the nut.", Draco muttered.

Harry laughed. His friends could be more entertaining than Tom and Voldemort when they got into a debate about which one of them is smarter, or more valuable.

**~o~0~o~**

When he got back home that night, Harry found himself cuddled against Tom's ghostly form. Apparently, he could become more solid-like if Harry gave him a bit of power. Something the Succubi-Lamia had no problem with. He was also talking with Voldemort.

"I wouldn't want you to have all of the Horcruxes, but it would be smart to find as many as you can and put them somewhere safer.", Voldemort said, "I am only the fourth Horcrux. There is Hufflepuff's Cup and the Gaunt Ring before me. I do not know of the others after me.", he stated.

"Where are they?", Harry asked.

"The cup is safest in Gringotts, and the Gaunt Ring is buried under the old Gaunt home.", Voldemort said.

"With Voldy here, you, myself, the cup, and the ring makes a total of five. There is two or three more.", Tom said.

"When will we bring Marvolo back?", Harry asked.

"Once we can find the correct ritual. I need to return to the main soul, to give him back love.", Tom said.

"Why do we need it?", Voldemort sneered.

"Because without, our elder self will have no qualms of hurting Harry. I would prefer knowing Harry would be safe. Not only that, but with me back in him... well, it'll give him more sane thought. Especially if he's creating another Horcrux. In all honesty, we only need Harry.", Tom said.

"Hmm... Why don't we keep two? Myself, and Harry. I can be protected back in the cave.", Voldemort said, "I wouldn't want just one Horcrux.", he sneered.

"No. It's fine. Marvolo will want as many Horcruxes as possible. We will only put Tom back.", Harry said.

"True.", Tom said.

"Tom is love. The cup is hate. The ring is mercy. I am sloth.", Voldemort hummed.

"Love, hate, mercy, and sloth? It sounds as if he would want too get rid of-", Harry cut himself off, in slight shock and a bit of horror.

"I wanted to get rid of love, hate, mercy, laziness, fear, tenderness, and gluttony.", Tom said.

"I kept with it.", Voldemort said, "In that order.", he added.

"Tom is love, the cup is hate, the ring is mercy, Voldemort's sloth.. Meaning that I'm either tenderness of gluttony.", Harry said.

"Well, you were the second to last in the ritual... So, you must be tenderness.", Tom said.

"What ritual?", Voldemort frowned.

"It was a ritual I performed to find out who my mate was. Found out Tommy here was it, got pissed off at him, forgave him, and now we're here. I left out a lot of things though.", Harry said.

"Hmm...", Voldemort hummed, "Then you are tenderness. It does fit you.", he said.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult coming from you.", Harry sighed.

"Consider it both.", Voldemort said.

Harry rolled his eyes, but inwardly asked himself why his mate wanted to get rid of all those emotions.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

The rest of the break passed by smoothly.

Harry had started to read the book he got from Knockturn Alley. He learned exactly what a Horcrux was. It took a piece of your soul, and sealed it into any item of your choice. It could even be a bottle cap. He learned that with each piece of the soul taken, another part of the person was ripped off and sealed away. It would take that piece of a person, and make it so that the original soul would never have it again, least you want to put it back. The book showed him many different rituals for Horcruxes, how to shape them in a certain way even. They only thing it didn't tell Harry was how to 'hurt' your soul in order to pull a piece off.

The book even told him that the only piece of the soul a Horcrux would be unable to take, would be the piece of the soul that allows witches and wizards to gain mates from magical creatures. The reason why Marvolo would be able to be Harry's mate. What hurt, however, was that Marvolo would never truly love him unless Tom became part of Marvolo once again. Tom was ready to make that sacrifice, since he would technically still be living, and so that his elder self would never hurt Harry. The Ravenclaw could see how Tom was the loving part of Marvolo's soul. He was ready to give his conscious so that Harry would be happy.

Voldemort, however... Ever since Harry heard of him being 'sloth' he could seriously see the laziness oozing off him. So Lazy, in fact, he prefers just to take 'naps' inside of the locket until Harry opens it up. While he does do things here and there - such as causing Harry a unreasonable anger or hate, it's rare. He prefers just to lay back and relax. No wonder Marvolo put him inside of the locket, it would keep the Horcrux safe and allow him to bath in his sloth.

And the diary... Marvolo must have put Tom there, as since Tom represents love, he would best do inside of a diary where he could possess the loving sense of others and use it against them to weaken them, to hurt him, and to even give _him_ life. It was near impossible to get Tom to actually love someone, but it was obvious the mate bond that Harry naturally gave connected to Tom, and to Voldemort for that matter.

"How do make a Horcrux?", Harry asked.

"You have to break the soul. You have to kill someone and feel no remorse. It breaks the kindness in your heart, and in your soul. That's why it was easier to take the piece of love out first. I admit, I felt a bit guilty but then I realized I had to do it to further myself.", Tom said.

"Hm. I've killed only to create another Horcrux, though I know as my elder self got older and created more Horcruxes he didn't have a problem with killing. I don't approve of killing without reason or a goal.", Voldemort said.

"Agreed.", Tom said.

"You two are so alike, yet so different.", Harry hummed, "It's obvious you two are the same person, but age made you different.", he said.

"Of course. As you grow older, the more you change.", Tom said, "Even you will go through it, Harry."

"I know.", Harry sighed, "I know...", he mumbled.

"Do not fret. Most of the time it's for the good.", Voldemort said, "At least for the person.", he added smoothly.

"Of course.", Harry laughed.

**~o~0~o~**

Remus decided to take Harry to the English International Library once again, and the Ravenclaw found himself looking through all of the books. Harry had ultimately decided that the library obviously didn't care what it held, as long as it had books. It wasn't separated by what type of magic, but separated by author and subject, somewhat like a muggle library.

"Did you know that a wizard was the one to create the decimal system? He was a muggleborn, and after he got it popular in the wizarding world he spread it into the muggle world.", Remus said, watching as Harry scanned through the numbers.

"So they aren't entirely useless.", Tom sneered.

"Muggleborns gave quite a bit into the wizarding world. If anything to attempt to fit in and get more credit, unlike purebloods and halfbloods born into the magical world and feel as if they don't have to give anything. When you're surrounded by muggles and muggle things, magic is much more amazing to you. Thus you want to venture into it more.", Remus said.

"Something tells me you think I'm picking things up from my friends?", Harry said, sighing.

"No...I'm worried you may pick things up from the balls you go to. I don't want you to think that way, that's all.", Remus smiled sadly, "I don't want you to hate me, after all.", he said.

"Why? Are you a muggleborn?", Harry asked.

"No, halfblood actually.", Remus said, "But-", he cut himself off.

"But what?", Harry asked, raising a brow.

"I-It's nothing.", he waved off.

Harry shrugged, inwardly curious, but said nothing.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

The night before heading off, Harry smoothly packed everything. Tom's diary was securely coated by his robes, and the new book he had gotten from Knockturn Alley was covered even deeper into the trunk. He smiled, and he couldn't wait for the morning.

When he arrived back to Hogwarts, when Yuki and Kira wake up from their hibernation, he will be going to met the Baslisk - the legendary monster of the Chamber of Secrets. That, and he would be killing Lockhart and getting rid of that house elf that hurt his brother. Though, the more he thought about it the more he believed that the elf should just be pardoned. If anything, he wanted to find the elf's master and threaten him instead.

Well... either way would be could.

Harry covered himself with the covers, feeling Tom lay a secure arm over him he smiled softly and fingered the locket.

He closed his eyes, and slowly fell into deep sleep, he locket fastened between his fist.

From the top of his dresser, a ring glinted. And on Harry's neck, the red oval stone glinted as well.

**Authors Note:**

**Five words from 3k without my note. Can't lengthen it anymore without it being nonsense, man! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO MAN!**

**Okay, that was a bit random. I've been around my dad practically all day. Couldn't help it o.o**

**Finished chapter early as I some free time in earlier this week, so I finished it off nicely. Didn't update sooner only because yesterday was filled with board games. I'm about to head back home soon, so chapters should hopefully be quicker than this with all the free time other than having to do lessons. **

**I've started up another story too, and I'm hoping it gets awesome reviews. It is a 'Naruto' category, so...yeah.**

**GOOD NEWS FOR HP FANS THOUGH (If you like my stories anyway, if not than bad news for you)! I'm working on two different HP stories, which should hopefully be published by Christmas. I'm pretty sure this story will still be going on then, so I'll give you the notice when they're both published. One is without pairings, the other is a long one-shot with TMR/HP :3**

**Well...that's all for now.**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! I'M LOVING ALL THE REVIEWS I'M GETTING! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! Happy tears...happy tears...**


	21. House Shopping

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only just awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to becoming darker?

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP. Dark!Powerful!Harry.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter... I'm moving onto 'Plan A++'. Hire a GROUP of assassins to hunt down J.K. Rowling and force her to sign Harry Potter over to me! ... My mother doesn't approve, but her opinion DOES NOT MATTER!

_**I do my ultimate best to fix grammar mistakes,  
If you want to be a moron and complain about them,  
Go straight ahead. Do your best not to seem like a flamer.  
I understand that some of you actually wish to help.**_

_**For those who don't like my story and flame;  
Log in into your account and don't be a coward,  
Let me see you try to do better.  
However, a short message to flamers - Fuck. Off.**_

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Why don't we use the ring to kill Lockhart?", Harry asked, fingering the red gem on said ring.

"It would work, though it would be in a slow process. How would we get it to him, though is the problem.", Tom said.

"Send it to him through as fake fan letter. He'll be stupid enough to wear it.", Harry stated.

The locket gave a smooth hum of agreement, and the Ravenclaw smirked. "I was sorted into Ravenclaw for a reason.", he said.

"Apparently so.", Tom chuckled, "I have a question about that necklace on yours, though.", he said.

"Oh, you mean the stone? Didn't I tell you about it already?", Harry blinked, bringing a hand up to the necklace.

"No, you haven't. What it is?", Tom asked, frowning.

"It's the philosophers stone. Marvolo gave it to me to protect it in my first year.", Harry explained.

"What about the other necklace of yours?", Tom asked, suddenly rather curious.

"It just pushes back my creature blood, and gives me more of a human appearance.", Harry responded.

"Harry! Hurry up!", Alex's voice called out, knocking on his door harshly.

"Coming!", Harry called back out.

"We will continue this later. I have an idea to bring Marvolo back.", Tom said.

The locket gave another hum, but before Harry could open it more knocks sounded.

"I'm coming!", he groaned, rolling his chest over to the door.

His brother can be so impatient.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry boarded the train after Alex, waving briefly to Sirius and Remus before moving on. Alex went straight back to the train, while Harry looked around for his friends in confusion. Usually they are always peeking their heads out of their compartment.

"Harry!", Draco peeked his head out of the compartment door, and Harry let out a worried breath before moving towards them.

He pushed his trunk overhead the compartment, and sat down.

"Hello Theo.", Harry smiled, just as Theo latched onto his waist.

"What happened this time?", he asked.

"He's been under the influence of the potion for the past three days by his mother, since he tried to curse his father when they were talking about arranged marriages.", Draco explained smoothly.

"Complex.", Harry said.

"Of course.", Blaise returned.

Harry hummed in content, running his fingers through Theo's hair.

"Where's Yuki and Kira?", Blaise asked.

"Hibernation, remember? They're asleep in my dorm closet.", Harry said.

"Remind me never to go into your room in the future.", Draco said, "I'll end up getting bitten.", he said.

"Perhaps.", Harry smirked.

**~o~0~o~**

After the feast, Harry found himself watching Tom pace back and force thinking, while Voldemort lay open on Harry's pillow.

"He's going to wear a hole in the floor.", Voldemort said.

"I know. I think I already see marks on the carpet.", Harry returned, eyeing the sixteen year old Horcrux.

"Harry, put the stone on my diary.", Tom suddenly said.

"Why?", Harry asked, confused.

"It is a stone of pure magic. If my guess is correct, it will give me a solid form.", Tom said.

"Then put my locket with it too, then. If I can get out of here, it would be wonderful.", Voldemort said.

"Tch.", Tom sneered, "Fine.", he muttered.

Harry rolled his eyes, before moving to take off the necklace. He placed it on top of Tom's diary, before laying locket on the necklace.

He blinked.

"Nothing happen-", Harry started, before he felt two arms wrap around him.

"V-Voldemort?!", Harry gaped, staring the man behind him who was sitting him on his lap.

"Hello.", Voldemort purred.

Harry felt another set of arms wrap around him, and he saw Tom smirking in front of him.

"Let me go!", Harry hissed.

"No.", the two Horcruxes responded.

"You bastards-", Harry started, but he was cut off by a mouth covering his own.

He let out a small groan, a tongue plunging in. The mouth was pulled off him, only for another to kiss him and venture inside. Dear god, Harry felt like he was going to bloody pass out.

"Bastard!", Tom growled, when Voldemort pulled back with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Harry was redder than a tomato.

"Perverts!", Harry hissed, smacking them both upside the head.

"Awe, I thought you wanted to be closer to us.", Voldemort pouted.

"First of all, I'm twelve you pedophiles.", Harry hissed, "Second, kiss me again and I will make sure to find a way to castrate you both.", he snarled.

"Isn't someone touchy.", Voldemort said.

"He may be a pedophile, but I'm not. I'm sixteen.", Tom huffed.

"You both are.", Harry said scowling.

"Uh huh.", Voldemort smirked, "Can't wait until you hit your maturity. Then you won't be complaining.", he cooed.

"That's true.", Tom grinned, before pouting a bit. "By then I'll be back in Marvolo. Voldy, do me a favor and-", he cut himself off seeing Harry's glare.

"Both of you are such perverts.", Harry said.

"Awe, you love us.", Voldemort pouted.

"Not right now. Let me _go_.", Harry stressed, attempting to wriggle himself out of Voldemort's and Tom's grip.

"No.", the two Horcruxes chroused.

"You will sleep in our arms tonight.", Voldemort grinned.

"I'm telling you, the moment he turns foruteen will be a wonderful time.", Tom sighed woefully, before the two Horcruxes 'tied' Harry in-between them.

"You bas-", Harry started.

"Sleep.", Voldemort said, already closing his eyes.

"He is definitely sloth.", Harry heard Tom mutter, before the Ravenclaw just gave up and fell asleep.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

The next morning Harry woke up with a groan. He was pushed up against Voldemort's and Tom's chests. First of all, Voldemort had his hand way too low. Second of all, Tom had his hand also way too low. Thirdly, Harry was ready to castrate them both. Fourthly, they had sandwiched him between the both of them. While it wasn't uncomfortable - actually, it was rather warm and comfortable - it was impossible for him to get out of bed and get ready for school and get down for breakfast.

Some minutes passed, before Harry groaned and kicked as much as he could to wake the two up.

"Uggh.", Voldemort groaned, moving away from Harry while Tom simply woke up.

"Thank you for letting me free.", Harry said, moving off the bed and heading to the shower.

"Can I come?", Tom called.

"No. Go to Hell.", Harry returned, shutting the door and locking it.

**~o~0~o~**

Before heading out, Harry had slipped the stone necklace back on along with the locket and put the diary right into his book-bag. Walking through the somewhat busy halls to breakfast, he was rather excited as later today would be when he would send out the ring as a 'fangirl' to Lockhart, who would wear it and slowly die! It would also give Harry whatever power the moron has. Harry doubts it's much though.

Entering the Great Hall, he gave a small wave to his brother Alex who was shocked as Harry never really did this in the morning (Harry was usually ready to kill someone in the morning if you haven't noticed). He moved over to the Slytherin table, and took a seat.

"Where's Yuki and Kira?", Theo asked.

"Not spring yet. It will be some time during March when you see them again.", Harry said.

"Not leaving for the Easter holidays?", Blaise asked, raising a brow.

"No. I know my brother is this time around though.", Harry shrugged.

He hadn't left last year for obvious reasons. He isn't going to leave for that break this year either because he had way too many plans. Making sure Lockhart dies, causing some trouble for Dumbledore, and of course starting to plan a way to bring Marvolo back. First he had to find him though. After that, Harry wanted to start looking for a way to make the Elixir of Life. He knows it will help Marvolo get a body and give more another boost of immortality. After that, he wanted to start thinking what classes he wants for his third year, seeing as it is best to think ahead. Plus he wanted to contact Gringotts to get him his own safe house, a nice place where Marvolo would be able to stay with him.

Harry wondered why he couldn't be like anyone else his age - with no worries and no real plans.

"I wonder what is going to go on today.", Draco said, "There hasn't yet been any drama. It's going to happen eventually.", he stated.

"Most likely.", Blaise said.

"Now, we wonder what it might be.", Draco said, a mocking tone to his voice.

"Oh, shut up.", Harry huffed, pouting knowing they were thinking what was going to happen to his brother this year. It annoyed him. It only happened once before! There wasn't going to be a chain of bad things happening into this school!

**~o~0~o~**

Harry finished writing the letter, placing the ring inside of the envelope, then sealed it shut with a red lipstick kiss that honestly disgusted him in all ways. He gave it to a black-brown barn owl and told it to go to Lockhart. Immediately, the owl flew out of his dorm window.

"Now, what's next on my list?", Harry cooed happily.

"Get the letter sent to Gringotts, then start to work on finding a way to create the Elixir of Life.", Tom said.

"He has way too many plans anyone his age should have.", Voldemort commented, "Rather busy, I must say.", he said.

"Of course. I'm not just any normal student, obviously. Dealing with you two anyways.", Harry snorted.

Tom snickered, and Voldemort glared at the other Horcrux.

Harry merely rolled his eyes, and took a comfortable seat at his desk.

Taking out a parchment and quill, he began to write.

**_Dear Gringotts, _**

_I would like to get myself a nice place to stay. Something alike to a vacation house. I want it to be a new house that I have to buy, and I want to have house elves in it as well. I want all transactions with me buying this vacation house to be a secret, even if I have to pay extra. The house should have a nice amount of rooms, a library, and other nice features. I don't want it too out in the open, and I want to make sure I have wards on it._

_Once I buy the house, I would like to organize an appointment to have wards set up by your Goblins if you could. I'll pay any amount for only the best of wards. This is to be technically a safe house of sorts, but also a nice home for myself._

_**Harry James Potter,  
Heir to the Great and Noble House of Potter,  
Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black.**_

Harry folded the parchment and placed it inside of another envelope, before placing it into his pocket. He would have to get himself his own owl eventually, but until then he would go use one of Hogwarts' owls.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Not even two days passed before Harry got a response.

_**Gringotts Bank of Witches and Wizards;  
United Kingdom Branch**_

_We have supplied a brochure of all open houses in Europe. Said brochure contains information on the house's features and amount of house elves, where it is, and everything else you would want to know. It seems a bit like a book, though a small one, as there is always tons of houses up for sale. As well with your mention of a library, would you like us to send all of the books in your accessible vaults to your new home?_

_As you already know, since Sirius Black is free you have some restricted movement in the Black vaults though it is pretty much the you like to set up an appointment to see what you all have? It will be akin to a muggle blood test  
_

_I have already set up the stages, and it should go through by the time you decide a house. I've included a brochure of wards that we can set up. Keep in mind some houses already have wards, and they are listed inside of the brochure of the houses._

_**Gringlin of Gringotts,  
Head of Staff - Head of United Kingdom Branch,  
Sixth member of the Council of Goblins.**_

Harry grinned, and wrote his reply agreeing to everything there was. He also wanted the date of the 'blood test' to be in the summer, of course, and a thanks to sending him the brochures.

"So, do you two want to help me search for a house?", Harry said, placing the two books on his bed.

"Lets.", Voldemort said, opening a book himself.

**~o~0~o~**

The searching ran into the night, when the three finally came down to a narrowed set of three houses.

One was a mansion house that sat on a cliff, hidden by a thick forest that would also belong to him with the purchase of the house. The interior of the house changed with each room, though kept a Gothic theme. There was four floors and a large underground system of rooms, something akin to prison cells in a large tower that seemed to spike right out of the middle of the home. There was many libraries, some still with books in it, and a large amount of Roman styled indoor baths or 'pools' as Harry will call them. The bedroom that would be his own had a office connected to it, and a large closet to it that would hold more clothes than he could ever dream off and also had compartments for jewelry. Though everything was mostly bare, the libraries still had some books, and there was still some priceless artifacts all over the house. It came with a staff of a hundred house elves. It rested on a magical island, though being part of the United Kingdom.

The second was a nicely sized place that sat on a private beach, and if you bought the house you could the beach. Three floors, with a total of five rooms. The top floor held a library, an office, and the master bedroom (The master bedroom having a large bathroom and closet connected to it). The second floor held the other four bedrooms, each one having a closet and a bathroom connected to it. There was also a small library placed in that floor. The bottom floor held the kitchen, a storage area, another large library, and a opening hall. Then, there was the basement that was bare and looked like dungeons. Chains even hung from the walls. This house was completely bare. It came with a staff of sixteen house elves. It rested in the United States of America, inside of the state of California.

The third was a beautiful mansion that had a total of five floors. It came a large forest, with already a gated area filled with statues and fountains. A smooth path leaded to large doubledoors, when opened you would meet with a large opening hall. Painted in light colors with a dark red carpet that smoothed out through the halls and everywhere in the house. The top floor held a large library that filled up the entire floor, many books still left in though with tons of room still left. It looked bigger than the one at the Ministry of Magic. The fourth floor held four large bedrooms, each one connected to a large bathroom and a closet. It also held a small library with the floor, as well as a hidden office. The third floor held four more bedrooms, all which Harry guessed where guest bedrooms since they didn't have a closet connected to them. The second floor held more bedrooms, all connected to closets and bathrooms. The first floor held the kitchen, of course, and the house elf quarters. The basement was a dungeon still having chains hanging down, and blood painted across the walls and floor.

"I like the third.", Harry declared.

"I prefer the second one.", Tom stated.

"I like the first.", Voldemort said.

Silence.

"Okay, we're going with the third.", Harry smiled.

"Why do you want such a big house?", Tom asked.

"I agree. It seems more like a familial home-", Voldemort cut himself off, eyes going wide.

"Oh.", the two Horcruxes said.

"What? I want to have kids eventually.", Harry huffed.

"Er...Neither of us want kids, I doubt our older self will.", Tom said.

"He will agree. Don't _worry_.", Harry said, "Even if I have to tie him down to the bloody bed!"

"I'm worried for our older self.", Voldemort said.

"Got that right.", Tom said.

"Oh, shush. He'll enjoy it no problem.", Harry said, folding his arms, "Especially if he still has that stupid perverted streak of yours."

"I love seeing the respect he has for us.", Tom said.

Voldemort snorted.

"I have respect for you guys, all three versions of you.", Harry rolled his eyes, "But I want kids in the future. End of story. Thus, we are getting the third house. I'll write Gringotts now.", he smiled.

"I'm happy I'm going to be gone when you and Marvolo go through this.", Tom said.

"Hey! I should be back in the cave by then!", Voldemort said.

"Hopefully..", he added.

**Authors Note:**

**Harry wants kiddies! Though want do you expect? Lamia are motherly creatures that like having hatchlings, and Succubi are able to give birth. Though it won't come until around the end of the story, so if you don't like MPreg you can just leave when that time comes I guess...**

**Don't know what to say here...**

**Find any mistakes? TELL MEH! Any questions? ASK MEH! **

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! It truly does inspire me :3**


	22. Changed Point of View

**... ...**

**Summary:** What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it oly awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to becoming darker.

**Warnings:** BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP. Dark!Powerful!Harry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter - even though I wish I did

_**If you don't like my story,**_  
_**Don't complain like a jackass,**_  
_**Don't whine about anything as there IS a warning slot,**_  
_**Don't flame my story just because you don't like the contents.**_

_**Find a mistake? Tell me.**_  
_**Any advice? Let it be granted!**_  
_**Critics are invited happily.**_

**Pre-Authors Note: **I've decided to write this special chapter just for you guys! It's basically starts out with Marvolo's point of view, then back to Harry's.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

Marvolo, better known as the Dark Lord Voldemort or maybe even Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., entered the Potter home on Halloween. He was filled with happiness and glee. Today he was going to kill the only threat to his place as he Dark Lord of Great Britain, then of course he would add Ireland and Northern Ireland to that. He would make sure he had everything in his hands, simple as that. Once he took Great Britain and the United Kingdom (There were two separate yet combined ministries, thus making it harder for him to take everything officially) he would move onto Europe, from Europe he would move to Asia and from Asia to Africa. The rest of the world he didn't have much care for. Africa and Asia held some of the most magically historic and powerful sites, and Europe held the richest and most powerful men in the world. The American Ministry of Magic wouldn't get involved seeing as it has all magic, and as long as he keeps away from muggles he'll be able to take over the magical world. Oh, he couldn't wait for that die. Until then, however, he had a child to deal with.

He easily killed James Potter, the father, with a flick of his wrist and a silent casting of the Killing Curse (He had long since mastered wandless and wordless casting). In a flash of green, the man fell to the ground dead. Marvolo continued forward up the stairs, and easily found his target from hearing the whimpering and loud cries. He blew open the door, and found Lily Potter there.

"Please! Don't kill my babies!", Lily Potter, the mother, cried out. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. How lovely. He would ahve loved to torture her, but he made a promise to one of his followers. If she doesn't move, however, that promise goes out the window.

"Back down, Lily Potter. If you let me kill them, you'll live.", he snarled.

"No! Please, please! Take me instead-", Lily cried out.

"Tch. Looks like that favor went down the drain. _Avada Kedevra!_", Voldemort sneered, flicking his wand at her. He watched in interest as only one of the twins cried. He paid it no heed, and went instead to the brighter eyed baby boy.

"Harry Potter.", he hummed, it all clicking, "The submissive Sucubus-Lamia I've heard so much about. I'll keep you alive, yes...You'll grow very pretty when you're older. Perhaps you can be mine until you find your mate.", he cackled.

Harry frowned a bit, looking up at him. He felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He was going to leave the child familyless, even he knew he wouldn't be a father figure, leaving the child to have a loveless childhood-NO! He would not think about that. Why would he?

Voldemort paused just for a second, before he raised his wand and pointed it at Alex.

"However, this boy is destined to kill me. Sorry, Harry.", Voldemort sneered, though he knew his apology was real though he would never actually admit it, "_Avada Kedevra!_", he called.

The green bolt raced from the tip of his wand, and hit Alex square on the head. His green faltered as he watched the spell cackle around Alex like green lightning before it shot right back out - towards Voldemort. He had no time to dodge when the spell hit him sqaure in the chest and blew him back. He felt himself being ripped apart piece by piece, and even felt his own soul tearing a piece off. He could only scream.

Right before his bodyless soul escaped the room, he saw Harry burst out in tears. He had barely seen a black piece of his soul latch onto Harry.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

The years passed.

Voldemort, or Marvolo as he decided seeing as he wanted Harry to call him something other than his Dark Lord name, thought over that night much heavily that he should have. He knew that, that black piece of his soul latched onto Harry because he must have been his mate. What other reason could there be for latching onto a human? Not only that, he noticed the boy start crying before the piece latched onto him. He knew that creatures had the ability to feel their mate's in pain no matter what age. After all, mates were connected by magic and soul. He was able to send dream after dream to his little Harry, all the while picking up pieces of his daily life which included chores that shouldn't belong to him, to the fact that his Harry was left with muggles of all things. He would prefer vampires. At least they cared for their young.

Finally, he found Quirrell. He sent one last dream to his Harry before going with the man to get the stone.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Quirrell was a disaster. He was killed in the end and Marvolo wasn't revived. At least he had hidden the stone with Harry. He even got to see his little serpent laid out across a bed - even if technically it was a dream. He couldn't wait for the day he could push him into a mattress and make him forget his own name for the night (Or morning...or afternoon for that matter). He had ultimately decided that he would dress his Harry in silk as much as possible. He knew Harry wouldn't want to sit back and watch, he would want to fight. There was no other way for his mate to be.

He continued to watch over Harry the best he could - staying the Forbidden Forest until he could figure out a plan. He didn't want to involve his Harry in anything, so he had to think. He couldn't go to his Death Eaters out of jail seeing as they wouldn't exactly help and try to get him in his weakened state. However, as the months bore on, he decided he was going to have to ask for help from his serpent. He would until Harry's third to fourth year, however. Make it easier on himself waiting for Harry's creature maturity. He had at first decided not to touch Harry until he was at least seventeen, but then decided that it was either him or some other man in order so that Harry could feed.

Marvolo took the time to think about the bond.

He knew his possesieve feelings over his Harry was from the mate bond, that wasn't what worried him - what worried him was the tearing _pain_ that went through him every time he started to actually think about gus serpent. That wasn't the bond, and he knew it. It was the fact that he had cut off the piece of himself that let him love. He guessed that he actually loved his Harry not just as his mate, and his soul couldn't love without the diary piece back. Instead of ignoring it, he had to confront it. He would have to take the diary and take the piece back. He resented that, as he would in the end only have five Horcruxes. Then again, the more he thought about it the more he decided on it.

The Horcrux in the Slytherin Locket and in Ravenclaw's diadem. Sloth and Fear. He briefly reminded himself of Nagini who was usually out hunting. She carried gluttony. He knew that Harry carried tenderness. He decided he would all of the Horcruxes back except for the ones in the locket and diadem, the ones in Nagini and Harry would stay as well. He would then take back in Hufflepuff's Cup - even if it was for hate - , the ring for mercy, and his old diary for love. Mercy and love would be combined and only directed towards his Harry, he knew. He never had any mercy in the first place, not really.

One day Marvolo was moving across the Forbidden Forest, when he spotted his Harry cleaning up a ritual space in a clearing. He was disappointed he had missed the ritual and wondered what it was for - that was when he saw a black diary. He knew automatically it was his own. Then, of course, he got mad. He told Lucius Malfoy to watch the diary, and to NOT give it away or sell it. What did the man do? He was going to kill that man the moment he had a body again. At least his Harry had the diary and was no doubt protecting it. He knew his Harry already knew that that diary contained a piece of him and was protecting it, or it ws at leeast related to him.

His curiousity rose, wondering what the ritual did. He wasn't able to see the circle so there was a large range of what Harry could have done. He guessed he would have to determine that later.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

"Harry, what are you doing?", Draco asked his friend, watching as Harry tied a letter to an owl.

"Sending a letter to Gringotts.", Harry returned, "Buying a house.", he added.

"Which reminds me, my mother was wondering if you would want to come over with my family over to France in the Summer, just for about a week or two.", Draco said.

Harry blinked before smiling, "I would love too.", he said happily, "I'll have to letter Sirius and Remus first, and when will it be?", he asked

"From the time we leave Hogwarts to July 1st.", Draco stated.

"Wonderful! I'll use July to check out my new house, to study, and guys birthday gifts. In August I'll get everything needed for school and books, as well as some last minute money planning.", Harry nodded.

"Do you always talk to yourself?", Draco asked.

"You're here, aren't you?", Harry grinned, packing his black journal into his bookpack.

"Off to my dorm. Yuki and Kira should be waking up today.", Harry said.

"That's right, today's Saturday right?", Draco hummed.

"Yup. I'm off.", Harry nodded, "Tell Blaise and Theo I'll meet you three at the library tonight.", he added before leaving in a rush.

"I wonder what he's off too.", Draco murmured to himself.

**~o~0~o~**

::.. _Misstresss!_ ..:: two happy voices.

Harry spotted Yuki and Kira who were both coiled on his bed. Yuki had doubled in size, while Kira had tripled in size.

::.. _You two sure grew._ ..:: he smiled, sitting on the bed as the two coiled around him.

::.. _I can't carry you guys around under my clothes anymore._ ..:: Harry smiled sadly.

Yuki and Kira both decided to slither up and coil loosely around his neck.

::.. _Heavy. Maybe I can carry Yuki in my bookbag, and Kira on my shoulders._ ..:: Harry thought out loud in a hiss.

::.. _I like it. _..:: Kira hissed, Yuki agreeing.

::.. _No eating any books or anything in my bag._ ..:: Harry hissed to Kira.

::.. _Why would I?_ ..:: Kira hissed back.

::.. _Does misstresss wissh to ssee the Basslissk?_ ..:: Yuki hissed.

Harry nodded ::.. _Of coursse. _..::: he hissed to them.

::.. _Then let uss go!_ ..:: Kira hissed, slipping into Harry's bookbag which was still strapped around Harry. Yuki hissed happily, and coiled a bit tighter around Harry's shoulders.

::.. _Tell me where to go then._ ..:: Harry chuckled, standing up.

**~o~0~o~**

After following their directions, Harry found himself entering a empty closet.

::.. _Hiss at the wall, sshe told uss to tell you. _..:: Yuki hissed.

Kira poked his head out of the bookbag, hissing in agreement.

Harry nodded ::.. _Open. _..:: he hissed out. The cement back wall of the empty slide down, and Harry quickly closed the door behind him and looked through it.

Pulling out his wand, he pointed it into the dark space, "_Lumos!_", he called out. Bright light spread out from the tip of his wand, revealing a set of stairs. He then went forward, and walked down the steps. The darkness constantly followed behind him, but eventually he was finding more and more light flooding into the stairway. Eventually torches came up and Harry was able to stop his spell, but kept his wand at his side. He walked down the the stairs until eventually he came to a large opening. He continued forward, and entered a black tiled hall that had torches and paintings up on the walls.

::.. _Sshe ssaid that thiss wass the besst entrance. _..:: Kira hissed.

Harry nodded and continued forward. Eventually doors started to appear throughout the hall but decided to check them out later. He came to a deadend where a final door was. He paused but then pushed it open. He walked into a large tube.

"Plumping.", he mumbled, and turned left. He took him only a minute or two until he came out of the plumping to a large area.

::.. _You musst their misstresss._ ..:: hissed a loud voice.

Harry twisted around and gaped in shock.

A large with red eyes stared at him straight in the eyes with a pleased hiss coming from it ::.. _You are indeedly a Lamia. Only Lamia and my masster's heirss can look at me in the eye. _..:: the beast hissed.

::.. _What iss your name? _..:: Harry hissed.

::.. _Massster called me Nialla. _..:: the Baslisk hissed.

::.. _Where I came from, wass that the only entrance? _..:: Harry hissed.

::.. _No. There are many entrancess and exitss of the chamber. Masster ssaid he wanted every floor to have an exit and entrance for me and him. _..:: Nialla hissed ::.. _Hiss lasst heir ussed the entrance through the bathroom often but after he sstopped me from roaming Hogwartss he came from the one you came from or the otherss. _..:: Nialla hissed.

::.. _That's interessting. _..:: Harry hissed with a hum ::.. _What were all the doors for on the way here? _..:: he asked.

::.. _Appariation areass and roomss where my masster and hiss mate went too._ ..:: Nialla stated.

Harry nodded, briefly wondering who Salazar Slytherin's mate was, before he spoke again ::.. _Any libraries? _..:: he asked.

::.. _Many. They are built under here. Masster told me everything of the chamber to passs onto hiss heirss._ ..:: Nialla said.

::.. _I am not an heir. _..:: Harry stated.

::.. _You are a Lamia, you are higher than me in the snake kingdom. My masster would have wanted me to tell you everything. _..:: Nialla hissed.

Harry paused before nodding ::.. _I want you to go up to the Hospital Wing where Lockhart currently is before being shipped off to St. Mungo's. I want you to go and kill gim. _..::

::.. _I will. Can I eat him? _..:: Nialla asked.

::.. _Go right ahead. Try not to kill anyone else. _..:: Harry added.

::.. _Of coursse. _..:: Nialla nodded.

::.. _I have to go. I'll vissit ass much ass I can. _..:: Harry stated, before placing Yuki and Kira on the ground.

::.. _Kira, Yuki - stay here with Nialla. Stay in the chamber unless I ask you to come with me._ ..:: Harry stated.

::.. _When will we leave? _..:: Yuki hissed.

::.. _When I leave Hogwartss for the ssummer._ ..:: Harry said.

::.. _Okay. Ssee you then, misstresss. _..:: Kira hissed softly.

Harry paused before giving them both a smile ::.. _I love you two. Behave for Nialla._ ..:: he hissed softly.

::.. _We love you too, missstresss. _..:: the two hissed together.

Harry gave a final smile before standing. He waved to them before tracing back his steps.

**~o~0~o~**

"Hey Harry. Where's your snakes?", Blaise asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, taking his seat at the library table.

"They're back in my dorm room.", Harry lied smoothly. He hated having to lie to his friends, but he knew he had too. He briefly remembered that Tom and Voldemort were both sitting on his bookshelf in his dorm and decided to talk to them later. They could wait.

"I can't believe Lockhart is in the hospital.", Theo said.

"I may have hated him, but I wonder what happened.", Draco nodded in agreement.

"Some unknown disease from what I heard.", Harry shrugged.

"Unknown? I'm guessing somewhere it already exists but they just can't figure out which one.", Blaise stated.

"Most likely.", Harry agreed.

"My dad went to pick up something in the alley, but someone had already bought it. From what I've picked up it was a ring that could kill the wearer.", Draco whispered low under his breath, as if making sure no one was listening in.

"I did see him suddenly wearing a ring. I wonder who would give it to him.", Theo said.

"Not a Slytherin or a Gryffindor for sure. A Slytherin wouldn't do it as there is the case as they could be caught. A Gryffindor wouldn't do it because they won't use that type of artifact.", Harry hummed.

"Not a Hufflepuff for obvious reasons, what about a Ravenclaw?", Blaise said.

Harry froze for a second before quickly relaxing before he spoke, "I'm not friends with any Ravenclaw's so I can't say much.", he shrugged.

"We know that.", Draco snorted.

"What if it's you?", Theo joked.

Silence.

"Harry..?", Blaise _gaped._

"Heheheh...yes?", Harry gave a small, nervous smile.

"You?", Draco hissed.

"I would have never guessed.", Theo muttered.

"Oh, shut up both of you!", Harry hissed in a loud whisper as to not attract attention from the librarian.

"How did you do it?", Draco asked.

"I got the ring for a cheap price while scaring the crap out of the seller. Sent it to Lockhart as a fan letter...", Harry trailed off.

"I can't believe it was you.", Blaise muttered, "I should have expected though, I mean really.", he sighed.

"What do you mean?", Harry pouted.

"You're a Succubi-Lamia. I should have expected you to kill someone eventually, but never this early.", Blaise explained.

"Well, we'll question him later.", Draco stated.

"How about we study for once?", Theo offered.

"Lets.", Harry sighed.

**Authors Note:**

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm happy to say I've updated. I am just SOOO happy!**

**If you're wondering why Harry's friends aren't that shocked or scared is simply because they all know Harry wouldn't hurt them, and that because they were all secretly expecting one way or another as he is a Succubi-Lamia. His friends will love him no matter what, so they don't care if he's killing Lockhart too much because they will ALWAYS be by his side. Just as the Lamia side of Harry has adopted the as his hatchlings, they have adopted Harry as part of their family consisting of the four of them.**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! Won't doubt that you can't review since you've already reviewed the note XD**


	23. Smooth End of the Year

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to becoming darker.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP. Dark!Powerful!Harry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter - even though I wish I did

_**If you don't like my story,**_  
_**Don't complain like a jackass,**_  
_**Don't whine about anything as there IS a warning slot,**_  
_**Don't flame my story just because you don't like the contents.**_

_**Find a mistake? Tell me.**_  
_**Any advice? Let it be granted!**_  
_**Critics are invited happily.**_

**Pre-Authors Note: **If you haven't noticed - there has been a chapter up since around last week, and this is another new chapter. The Authors Note was replaced ^^

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Harry was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of a dark forest and cooing whispers of promises he couldn't make up, when he was suddenly woken up by a loud thump.

"Ugh...", he groaned, sitting up. He squinted over to a blur that lay in the middle of his dorm room floor. Moving, he grabbed his glasses and slipping them on.

It was Yuki.

::.. _Nialla killed the man but had petrified a sstudent, misstresss. Sshe wanted me to alert you._ ..:: Yuki hissed.

Harry groaned ::.._ Okay. I'll deal with it in the morning. Tell them I got the messsage...I'm going back to ssleep._ ..:: he hissed back.

Yuki nodded before vanishing through a vent.

Harry practically threw off his glasses and went back to sleep.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Harry woke back up in the morning, stretching his arms out peacefully. With a hum he left his bed and moved into the bathroom connected to his dorm room. He took a warm bath, got out and dried off, brushed his hair, got dressed, put on his classes, gathered everything he needed for the day of school. Right before he would head out for breakfast, he place the stone necklace on the diary and locket.

"Harry?", Tom blinked, dazed for a second.

"Your hair is still damp.", Voldemort commented, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"Wonderful words to wake up from. Sorry I forget to let you sleep with me.", Harry said, smacking Voldemort's hand away.

"Of course. Any progress?", Tom asked.

"Nialla killed Lockhart permanently, I'm guessing she ate him so I'll retrieve the ring once she processes it, and she had accidentally petrified a student...why wasn't he or she killed?", Harry asked, confused even as he finished his sentence.

"The student must have seen merely the reflection of her eyes.", Voldemort explained.

"Indeed. We'll find out who it was soon, no problem. Gossip travels quickly in Hogwarts.", Tom stated.

"Wonderful. I'm off to class - want me to take you guys with?", Harry asked.

"Yes.", they both responded.

Harry rolled his eyes and took the stone necklace and attached it around his neck causing the two to vanish. Smoothly he put on the locket and placed the diary in his bookbag. With a nod, he left his room.

**~o~0~o~**

"Harry, you wouldn't guess what happened! Lockhart vanished!", Draco immediately stated as soon as Harry sat at the Slytherin table.

Harry's eyes got wide, "Your joking, right?", he asked.

"You...didn't know?", Theo blinked.

Harry looked at his friend in the eye, and didn't even bother putting anything into it, "Nope.", he said popping the 'p'.

"What happened?", Blaise whispered.

"A snake got to him in his sleep.", Harry returned, taking a piece of toast.

His friends gaped at him.

"What? I like telling you guys, makes me feel better.", Harry shrugged.

"You are so weird.", Draco shook his head.

Harry laughed when he noticed Snape coming over to him. His friends became silent.

"Mister Potter, I've been asked to ask you to go to the hospital wing.", Snape droned.

Harry froze. No...it couldn't have been his brother.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry burst into the hospital wing and let out a relieved sigh at seeing his brother pouting at his two friends.

"Alex! I thought you were seriously hurt!", Harry huffed.

"I'm fine! I just fell down the stairs.", Alex laughed.

Harry sighed, "Only you. What did you trip over?", he asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"His own feet.", Hermione Granger cut in.

"How did you manage that? Scratch that, don't answer.", Harry sighed, "You worried me."

"I'm fine.", Alex rolled his eyes.

"Harry! Come on, we're going to be late!", Draco's voice called.

Hermione and Ron both glared.

Harry rolled his eyes, turning to his three friends, "Really? What time is it?", he asked.

"Seven thirty.", Blaise stated.

"What?! Oh my god! I have to go Alex, but get well soon! If you want, I'll help you with everything you missed in your classes!", Harry said, kissing his brother's cheek, "I'll even help you finish your essay for History of Magic when you get better.", he said.

"He'll be out by tomorrow thanks to the help of potions.", Madam Pompfrey said kindly to him.

"Thank you.", Harry smiled at her, "I really appreciate it, my brother can really hurt himself and it worries me, you know?", he said.

"Hey!", Alex pouted.

"See you tomorrow, Alex.", Harry told him, before rushing out of the Hospital Wing beside his friends.

"How did time pass so quickly?", he asked.

"It's only seven.", Draco smirked.

"We wanted you back.", Blaise shrugged, Theo nodding along.

Harry shook his head, "Only you three!"

**~o~0~o~**

Later on through the day, his friends told him that a Ravenclaw girl named Cho Chang was sent into the Hospital Wing due to being petrified. He didn't really care other than the fact it would cause some trouble, but otherwise he didn't mind. He got rid of Lockhart for sure, and now he needed to make sure that no one else was petrified. On other news - the girl would be unpetrified by the end of the year thanks to Mandrakes being grown in the greenhouses. He guessed that was good news. Again, he didn't really care about her.**  
**

What he did care about was the fact Nialla was currently in front of him apologizing but she hadn't known that the girl was there. All she heard was happy humming before she saw the reflection of a girl from the wet floor.

::.. _Its fine. Just stay in the chamber for me, okay? I'll get you as much as I can before we leave for the year too. We got just over a month before I leave._ ..:: Harry explained.

Which reminded him of his agenda; Get Marvolo a body and make sure Tom is taken back. He couldn't remember anything else on the spot, his mind was occupied with more important things. He couldn't be caught and not only that - he wanted to practice Dark magic more. He decided to re-write his plans.

First - Start to learn the Dark Arts.

Second - Get Marvolo his body back along with Tom.

Third - Prepare his new home as a safe house.

Fourth - Make sure his brother is completely safe with Marvolo and that there would be no attempted murders.

Harry briefly thought if that was all, but shook his head. He was occupied! He really needed to stop thinking on the spot, it really didn't help matters at points.

"Oh right! The ring!", Harry gasped.

::.. _Nialla, the ring! Did you eat it?_ ..:: he hissed.

::.. _It'ss sstuck between my teeth._ ..:: Nialla hissed, obviously annoyed at that fact.

::.. _Here...er...open your mouth, and I'll get it out for you._ ..:: Harry hissed.

Nialla nodded her head and opened up wide. Harry moved into her teeth with a shudder, but easily spotted the shine. He moved deeper into her mouth, and picked the ring out between her gums and a fang. Moving out quickly, he wiped the ring off on his shirt. He reminded himself to wash it off later, and slipped it into his pocket.

::.. _Good! Now...wait, I have to add getting meat for you on my plan list! Man, I need to write this all down somewhere._ ..:: Harry sighed, rubbing his temples.

Nialla looked confused.

::.._ Ignore that. Where'ss Yuki and Kira?_ ..:: Harry hissed.

::.. _Bathing in the ssun under one of the holess into the foresst._ ..:: Nialla hissed.

::.. _Oh...okay. Tell them I ssaid hi. I musst be going now._ ..:: Harry hissed back, turning around and making his way out of the chambers.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Harry woke up with a groan. He hadn't gotten to bed until really late, even though he knew would have to get up early for classes. He let loose another tired groan, before moving out of his bed. He took a cold shower, before getting ready for the day. He totally forgot about Tom and Voldemort sleeping in his bed until he felt two arms wrap around his middle.

"You need to sleep.", Voldemort declared.

"I'm fine.", Harry insisted. Of course, that just had to be followed by a yawn.

"You've been getting less and less sleep lately because you're either studying or practicing the Dark Arts in the chamber. You need to even out your schedule, rather than doing this to yourself. You look ready to pass out.", Tom stated.

"Nonsense! I'm-", Harry yawned, "-fine!", he said.

Voldemort sighed before letting Harry go, "Fine. Take us with you just in case, okay?", he stated.

Harry rolled his eyes but complied either way.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Time passed smoothly but as Harry studied more and more into the Dark Arts, the less sleep he got. He practiced as much as he could during the day and studied as much as possible at night leaving few hours for sleep. Voldemort and Tom kept on telling him that he needed to sleep but Harry wouldn't listen to them and simply ignored the growing bags under his eyes (Even though his Succubi side wanted nothing more than to catch a bit of beauty sleep to fix that 'problem'). It came to the point Harry was falling asleep in History of Magic class so that he could get a bit of rest in. More time passed and his friends got more and more worried but he ignored them. He promised that it was fine, and that he was sleeping enough even though he subconsciously knew that needed more rest.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

"Okay, so what? I don't get why the ingredient is so important.", Draco scowled.

"The fang powder even's out the mixture causing it not to explode.", Blaise explained.

"Why does it to do that?", Theo asked.

"It has magical properties that are used in many weaker potions as to even it out.", Draco told him.

"You knew that but didn't know why it was so important?", Blaise deadpanned.

"I just think that the potion would be fine without it-", Draco started before he cut off with a thump.

"Harry?", Theo gaped.

Harry was laying on the floor, asleep.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Three days later Harry was allowed out of the Hospital Wing. Apparently, he had been working too much and using too much magic without getting enough sleep and energy. He needed to sleep as much as possible to replenish his magic as well as to catch up on any sleep he had missed. During that whole time he had gotten a lot of visits from his friends and brother. He was just happy to leave the place. He still can't believe he had gotten into the Hospital Wing due to lack of sleep. Tom and Voldemort still scolded him in the moment he was secured in his dorm room.

"Yes, yes I know!", Harry groaned, falling back onto his bed.

"Harry you can't work yourself out like this, you know that right?", Tom sighed.

"He's right. Harry, you can't stress yourself out. You're still only twelve.", Voldemort said.

"I just want to learn beyond the school spells. I want to learn the Dark Arts and everything else I can!", Harry pouted.

"Why not try to master the Unforgivables? Three powerful spells that will earn you some bonus points with Voldemort, and once you master them you can move onto learning more spells from there. Once you get them done, the basics will seem a lot easier and you'll breeze through it all and move quickly onto the stronger spells.", Tom stated, "It's what I started out with."

"Point to that.", Voldemort agreed.

"Fine, I'll do that.", Harry pouted.

"Good.", the two nodded.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

It seemed that the rest of the school year passed without any problem. Harry helped Alex with schoolwork, while studying and practicing the Dark Arts, and he made sure he was getting enough rest as well. He was having a bit of a hard time getting the Imperius Curse down, but by the end of the school year he had been able to master it. He knew he wouldn't have until next year when he returned to school that he would be able to continue his studies. On the bright side, he looked forward to his vacation his Draco and his family. He couldn't wait for it. He couldn't wait for the shopping to be a bit more exact. He loved having someone who could shop just as much as himself and not complain.

Cho Chang was unpetrified and everything returned to normal as if nothing ever happened. The Defense Against Dark Arts teacher was replaced by Dumbledore for the moments notice until they could get a new professor for the class. Harry hoped they could get more of a stable professor next year, or at least one that knew what he or she was doing. Lockhart was terrible and he didn't regret being the reason why the bastard died. He didn't want to have to deal with him for another year. He was fool, he was. Anyways, enough ranting on that subject.

Harry was packing up his dorm on the night before he to head out. Tom and Voldemort were having a 'debate' (Argument) about which Unforgivable Harry should learn next. He had long since agreed on the Killing Curse, but Voldemort argued with the Cruciates Curse while Tom wanted Harry to learn to the Killing Curse. He wondered when he should tell them he already decided. Taking a glance at them, he decided to tell them later. He liked them not bothering him for a change. It was nice, even if there wasn't complete silence.

"The Killing Curse would be much more helpful that the Cruciates!", Tom insisted.

"He wouldn't need it just yet, and the Cruciates would be best to master!", Voldemort returned.

Harry sighed. He wondered if he would ever have silence with those two. He doubted it.

**~o~0~o~**

Alex packed his stuff with a sigh. Harry always made sure he had everything packed in the morning so he didn't bother not doing it just to get yelled at. If it wasn't organized, Harry got on him as well. Ron was already near asleep along with everyone else in the dorm. He wondered how Harry was doing with sharing a dorm room with three other people but merely shrugged. He was obviously doing fine least he would be complaining. Packing the final piece of clothes into it, he locked it shut. He had a pair of clothes out for tomorrow morning to wear, and he knew he would have to simply shove his dirty clothes into the trunk when he woke up.

Getting into bed, he wondered what Harry's vacation was going to be like with the Malfoy's. He still didn't get why Harry bothered to be friends with those kids. They were all Slytherins and destined to learn the Dark Arts! And the Dark Arts were bad. He wished his brother could like his friends better but he knew what Harry's response would be, '_I'll be nice to your friends when you're nice to mine._'. He couldn't be nice to Malfoy of all people, but at least they didn't argue for a while now thanks to Harry. Only time they get into fights is when Harry isn't around and he has his two bodyguards - Crabb and Goyle - around.

With a quiet yawn, he fell asleep.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Alex woke up with loud ruckus of the Gryffindor Dorm. He rubbed his eyes open, watching with blurry eyes as giant blurs moving around in a frantic pace. He shoved his glasses on and gained a much more clear sight of what was happening. It seemed that everyone was having a panic attack as they all packed and looked for anything they could leave behind. He shook his head. It was times like these he was happy he had such a strict mother hen-like brother to make sure he had everything ready before he needed it to be done.

He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom where he took a quick shower and changed, coming out he was met with less frantic but still frantic movements of his roommates.

"Alex, aren't you gonna pack?", Ron asked.

"Already did.", Alex shrugged, "Had to, least my brother get on my case. It needs to be organized or else he gets mad at me.", he explained.

Ron blinked before shrugging, "Weird, but whatever.", he said before moving to continue packing.

Alex decided to head down for breakfast, giving a wave to Neville and Dean who were fighting over who owned the chocolate frog.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry woke up with a total of four arms wrapped around him.

"Voldemort, your hands are way to low. Tom, you too.", Harry ordered.

"Yes, of course.", Tom pouted (Though he would never admit to pouting).

Voldemort didn't bother moving his arms but rather just groped Harry.

"Move. Now.", Harry snarled.

Voldemort snickered and moved off to the side as Harry got out of the bed. He gathered needed clothes - nearly walking into the wall as he wasn't paying much attention - and moved over to the bathroom. After a quick shower he got ready for the day, and after all that he kissed Tom's and Voldemort's cheeks as a goodbye before moving the stone necklace. Immediately, the two bodies vanished into thin air as vapor. He put on the locket and packed the diary into his pocket knowing Tom wished to be close to him. After all that, he decided to head down for breakfast before he needed to head out.

**~o~0~o~**

"Alex, have you already packed? It better be organized.", Harry came up to his brother who was eating.

"Yes.", Alex returned, mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth. It's rude.", Harry ordered.

"No need to be so strict with him. You're his brother, not his mother.", Hermione Granger snapped as she took a seat.

Harry glared at her, "Someone needs to make sure he does things correctly, especially if he's a first generation pureblood. I need to make sure he gets on well enough.", he huffed.

"Ugh, stop it with all that first generation crap.", Alex groaned.

"No.", Harry smiled at him, "I must be going now. I need to make sure my friends are packed and ready. See you on the train.", he kissed his brother's forehead before moving over to the Slytherin table.

"Bossy, isn't he?", Hermione frowned.

"He can be a bit, but it's all out of worry.", Alex shrugged.

**~o~0~o~**

Eventually the morning ended and in the afternoon Harry boarded the train. After a few hours of moving they reached the station. Harry briefly said hi to Sirius and Remus, before moving over to the Malfoy family to head on out. It was easy for him to say he was happy to say hi to Narcissa once again. They easily started to talk about where they would be shopping while the other two Malfoy looked as if they were going to die with all the shopping they started to talk about.

**Authors Note:**

**XD**

**I love Narcissa and her shopping tendencies!**

**If you have any questions be free to ask them in a review. I can't remember anything to say at the moment.. OH YES! Got to 3.5k words! :DD**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite my lovelies! I await your reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! ^J^**


	24. Vacation With The Malfoy's

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to becoming darker.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP. Dark!Powerful!Harry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter - even though I wish I did

_**If you don't like my story,**_  
_**Don't complain like a jackass,**_  
_**Don't whine about anything as there IS a warning slot,**_  
_**Don't flame my story just because you don't like the contents.**_

_**Find a mistake? Tell me.**_  
_**Any advice? Let it be granted!**_  
_**Critics are invited happily.**_

**Pre-Authors Note: **

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Harry's summer started out the day after leaving Hogwarts. He woke up in the French Malfoy Mansion - that was its official name - and was served hot tea and warm bread by a House Elf who told him everything about his room. After eating the small breakfast he ended up taking a hour long bath in the pool-like bath tub before finally getting dressed. He was rather realived to wear something other than his school robes as he always was. After all that he made sure to secure the locket on his neck and the diary into a large pocket that was hidden by a cloak-cover that was part of his dark blue blue robes (Said robes were, of course, dark blue while they came to the sleeves they faded into white) he left his room to head down for breakfast.

"Hello Harry!", Narcissa smiled.

"Hello Narcissa.", Harry smiled back as he sat down.

"Did you like the morning wake up? Lucius thought it would help get everyone up in the morning.", Narcissa asked.

"Yeah.", Harry nodded, glancing over to Draco who looked ready to pass out.

"Did he get enough sleep?", he raised a brow.

"He did but he wishes to be sleep in by over exageratting his need for sleep.", Lucius stated, flipping through the newspaper.

"It's true.", Narcissa nodded, "Which reminds me - we will be going to Grand Alley. Last time I went there was when I was your age, and it had everything! You name it they had it. It's just a beautiful shopping place. They even have a glass shop that has all types of glass items."

Harry grinned, "Now _that _sounds wonderful.", he said.

Lucius sighed, "Draco, you better hope you can make money when you pass because these two are going to bleed you dry.", he told his son.

"How do you know mother will outlive you?", Draco returned.

"She causes me enough stress over her own vaults. Only she can spend one million galleons in a day.", Lucius stated, "Stop laughing, it isn't funny. How would you like to deal with trying to find a place to put all of her things?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Sweetie, I had taken Severus shopping with me. He found a lot of ingredients he wanted so it ended up being that much. Not totally my fault.", she stated.

"It wouldn't be if you didn't need to bribe him to go shopping with you.", Lucius returned.

"Nonsense!", Narcissa waved her hand dismissively, "After breakfast we're heading out to Grand Alley, so be prepared!", she smiled.

"Of course.", Harry grinned, already thinking what he should get first.

**~o~0~o~**

After breakfast and a short tour around the mansion, Narcissa and Harry dragged Draco off to Grand Alley while Lucius was attending a business meeting which Harry suspected was just an excuse to get out of shopping and he knew that Narcissa knew that too, but neither of them said anything. Grand Alley was truly beautiful. The ground was smooth cut white marble. The shops went up as high as three stories high holding up to three different shops. All of the buildings were made out of either marble, polished wood, or brick. Glass windows were in front of every shop that displayed the most expensive and popular items of the shop, and the 'road' that was between the lines of shops while busy had enough space for everyone to walk across nicely. Harry saw that maybe a mile away from where he was standing the marble path cut into four different slots.

"Grand Alley had a total of nine different lanes with over a five hundred different shops. It started out as a simple alley but it eventually grew as it grew more and more popular. It's the second biggest shopping center in all of Europe.", Narcissa stated, "It was built in 1948 and it only continued to grow. Even today it's growing."

"It's wonderful.", Harry cooed.

Draco groaned, "We're going to go into every shop aren't we?", he looked over to his mother and friend.

"Yes.", the two responded, before going into a jewelry shop.

Draco whined but followed either way.

**~o~0~o~**

What felt like minutes was actually a few hours that hit lunch time when Narcissa decided to take the three to a nice resturaunt that served popular food from all over the world. Those few hours had barely gotten them through the first lane of the alley. Harry had bought maybe thirty new sets of clothes, many potion ingredients, tons of books, enough jewlery that would be able to fill a lare crate, and shoes to match his news clothes. Narcissa bought just as much stuff. Draco was forced to get ten new sets of clothes with shoes to match, along with many books.

"Bonjour, que voulez-vous?(Hello, what would you like?)", the waitress asked, coming up.

After making their order she gave a smile before moving off to give said order to the chef.

"I've never heard of blue rare before, what is it?", Narcissa asked.

"It's steak where only the outside is cooked while the inside is all raw.", Harry hummed.

"You...you eat that?", Narcissa asked, surprised.

"Being a Lamia causes me to like the taste of raw meat, and I thought it would be best to get it cooked at least a tiny bit.", Harry returned.

"I knew you were a Succubi-Lamia mix, but I didn't know you preferred the taste of raw meat.", Narcissa said.

"I grossed out my brother the first did I tasted it.", Harry smirked.

Narcissa softly laughed, "Of course.", she smiled.

Around three minutes of more smalltalk and where they would be shopping next, the waitress returned with their drinks. She told them it would take around an hour for their food to be done before leaving once again. True to her word, the steak was delievered around an hour later. With the next fourty-five minutes the food was gone.

"It's 1:32 pm, and we have until eight o'clock to shop. I say we head off to one more lane today and the next two tomorrow, then two more the nexy day and so on.", Narcissa declared.

"I agree on that one.", Harry grinned.

"Wonderful!", she smiled back.

**~o~0~o~**

The day ended with Harry sending a letter along with tons of things back to Grimmauld Place Number Twelve - telling his family not to put anything away, he wished to do so himself. He, of course, kept the books that he wouldn't dare let his family see (Books on rituals and other types of magic allowed in France but not in his home). After all of that Harry placed the stone necklace on the diary and locket, and watched as Tom and Voldemort quickly formed out of thin air.

"How was your first day of vacation?", Tom asked, moving onto the bed to wrap his arms around Harry's middle - Voldemort instead wrapping his arms around Harry's front laying his head on the boy's stomach.

"Wonderful! I got so many things, and I love them all! I got this diamond hair net, actually, that will look beautiful on me whenever I find the occasion.", he smiled.

"You are a good pillow.", Voldemort grunted.

Harry laughed, "So I've been told."

"Who exactly told you so I can kill them?", Voldemort scowled.

"My brother.", Harry rolled his eyes, threading his fingers into Voldemort's hair.

"You seem happy.", Tom said, eyeing him.

"Of course! I love shopping and I love going to new places.", Harry smiled.

"Once Marvolo is back we'll both make sure you get to do everything you want.", Tom stated.

"That is easily agreeable.", Voldemort said.

"Hmm...what is this years plan?", Harry asked, yawning.

"We're going to search for a way to bring Marvolo back using me.", Tom stated.

"Got it. Anything else?", Harry asked.

"Check out our new home and study. Nothing else I believe.", Voldemort hummed.

"Good...", Harry yawned once more, snuggling into Tom's chest while wrapping his arms the best he could around Voldemort. Within seconds he was asleep.

"He's adorable, isn't he?", Voldemort sighed.

"He is. If our plans go on how they are supposed too, you get to see him into his first heat.", Tom said.

"I cannot wait~", Voldemort cooed.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Harry woke up the next morning nestled in warmth - and he wasn't complaining. The House Elf was staring at him with wide eyes - and Harry remembered something.

He had forgotten to kill the fucking elf that threatened his brother's life. How the hell did he forget that? Dammit, only he could do that. Back to the current subject for now.

"Hello elf! Er...don't tell anyone about this, please?", Harry coughed.

"Y-Yes master!", the elf nodded quickly.

"We should obliviate it.", Tom muttered.

"Why? Is that even safe on elves?", Harry huffed.

"It'll make them dizzy but otherwise fine.", Voldemort shrugged.

"I don't wanna.", Harry groaned.

"Harry.", Tom's stern voice growled.

"Fine.", Harry sighed, grabbing his wand and pointing it at the wide-eyed elf, "_Obliviate_.", he hissed. The elf went starry eyed before coming back - though obviously dizzy and looked ready to pass out any moment.

"Does master Potter need anything?", she asked, nearly falling down.

"No. You can leave.", Harry smiled and the elf popped out.

"Close one. No more sleeping with me until we leave.", he stated.

"Fine.", the two responded.

**~o~0~o~**

After breakfast, Narcissa and Harry - along this time - headed out to Grand Alley where the went through two more lanes. The next two lanes were mainly focused on books, potion ingredients, and magical artifacts and other items like so, unlike the last two they had went through yesterday that had mainly clothes and jewelry. Harry still bought tons of books and potion ingredients, not getting any artifacts as he saw no need of them. All the good ones were usually banned. At lunch the two went a American-styled resturaunt that introduced them to a food that is popular both among muggle Americans and magical Americans - a greasy cheeseburger packed with everything on it.

"I wonder how they can eat this so often.", Narcissa blew out a breath, holding her stomach.

"America has the largest magical population in the world - many of them eat muggle fastfood since it's quicker to eat. While you grew up on homemade foods and nonprocessed things, while I got a handle of it growing up. You're going to have a upset stomach later, no problem.", Harry hummed.

"Guess so.", Narcissa let out a small burp, covering her mouth with a blush, "Excuse me."

Harry merely laughed, "Of course.", he smiled.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

The rest of the week in France passed by smoothly. After covering the alley toe-to-toe, Narcissa and Harry just went around shopping the smaller alley's in France through out the day or went sight seeing. On his last day, Harry decided to spend his day with Draco rather than shopping or something of the other. Draco was sitting in front of a fireplace inside of the drawing room, reading a book.

"Hello my friend!", Harry cooed, jumping him.

"Harry? Shouldn't you be shopping?", Draco pouted.

"Awe, is someone feeling left out?", Harry cooed, hugging him tightly.

"No!", Draco scowled.

Harry laughed, "My little hatchling is so cute!", he cooed.

"Hatchling? Seriously?", Draco deadpanned.

"Oops. Usually I just think it.", Harry nervously fake-coughed.

Draco raised a brow as Harry simply wrapped his arms around Draco and held him close.

"You are my hatchling.", Harry pouted.

"Hatchling means child in snake language. Blaise told me.", Draco returned.

"Maybe. You three are my hatchlings, though.", Harry shrugged.

"So when did you 'adopt' us?", Draco asked.

"Hmm...sometime around our first year or second year I think.", Harry shrugged, "Don't really remeber."

"Of course not. Can you let me go?", Draco said.

"No.", Harry smiled only to earn a groan.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

"Are you sure your family knows of this?", Narcissa asked, frowning a bit.

"Of course. I sent all of my things back home, with a letter telling them I'm going to go to Gringotts before heading home.", Harry smiled.

"Goodbye, Harry. See you later this summer.", Draco said, giving his friend a hug.

"Goodbye, Draco. Do your homework, got it?", Harry ordered with narrow eyes.

"Yes.", Draco sighed.

"Goodbye Harry.", Narcissa smiled, giving him a hug.

"Goodbye Harry, have a good trip.", Lucius nodded.

Harry smiled, inwardly laughing. To wizards, taking the Floo is a trip, wasn't it? Grabbing some Floo powder, he entered the fireplace and shot it down, screaming 'Gringotts!'.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry stepped out of the Floo to be greeted by two Goblins.

"Hello, mister Potter.", smiled Griphook, "I'm here to take you to your vault the moment you arrived. This is Buttertoe.", he nodded over to the one next to him who only waved.

"Wonderful. I do believe the key is already prepared?", Harry smiled.

"Of course. The vault had been closed with the lock you asked for.", Griphook nodded.

You see, earlier in his school year he had sent a letter to Gringotts telling them to put a special lock on his vault that contained school funds, books, and jewelry from his parents and what else he got gotten - it would so that it could only be opened by his blood or blood of his mate, or children. Rather nice, no? He thought so, at least. He didn't like the thought of not actually having a key to it, so that was the best compromise. It was also the place he was going to put the 'Happy Death' ring into for protection until he ever should need to use it.

The two Goblins leaded him away and took him to the miner cart which Harry hesitantly got into. Automatically, it shot forward down. After a while they came to a stop in front of Harry's vault. Harry got out and went over to it, placing a finger into one of the many spikes that shot out of the door with nothing else on sight other than spikes. Blood immediately poured out and covered the spikey before it seemed to spread through the entire door - the red lines not touching any spikes but only the door. Air suddenly shot out of the sides of the door, before said door opened to reveal his vault.

Harry entered it and placed the ring among the galleons, while moving to look the books when he came upon one titled '_All About Creatures and Their Hybrids_'. Harry grinned and brought it to his chest before returning to the cart.

"All done?", Griphook asked.

"Yes.", Harry smiled.

**~o~0~o~**

After leaving Gringotts, Harry was met up by Remus at the bookstore.

"Hello Harry, ready to head home?", Remus smiled.

"Of course! How has Alex been?", Harry asked.

"He's been spending a lot of time with either Ronald Weasley or with Sirius.", Remus said, walking over to one of the many Apparition spots in the alley.

Harry followed and grabbed Remus' hand before they vanished in a 'pop!'.

**~o~0~o~**

After entering Grimmauld Place after appariating, Harry was greeted by a near-tackle that was probably meant to be a hug from his brother.

"Harry! What's up?", Alex grinned.

"Not much, other than, you know, nearly being tackled.", Harry teased.

Alex pouted, "Whatever. But hey, did you hear?", he grinned.

"Hear what?", Harry asked, raising a brow.

"Remus is gonna be the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher for our third year! Isn't that awesome?", Alex grinned.

"That is awesome. I do believe he'll make a good teacher.", Harry smiled.

"He will!", Sirius declared, "Dumbledore had asked me, but I declined. Didn't wanna, you know?", he shrugged.

"Of course.", Harry laughed.

"Woah, cool locket.", Alex blinked, as if waiting for it to vanish.

"H-huh?", Harry jumped, looking down to see that the Slytherin Locket wasn't hidden. Well then. Fuck a mother duck.

"I bought it at Grand Alley.", he quickly covered up.

"It's really cool...other than for the snake.", Alex said, "Were there any with lions?"

"No, sorry. If there was I would have gotten you one.", Harry smiled, panic dimming down.

"Why did you get the Slytherin symbol and not Ravenclaw?", Sirius asked, frowning a bit.

"I'm a Lamia, and that is a snake.", Harry deadpanned.

"Oh. I knew that.", Sirius fake-laughed, puffing out his chest and arching his arms to his hips.

Harry smiled while his brother laughed, and Remus merely rolled his eyes seeing as he was used to Sirius' behavior.

"I propose we go out to eat!", Sirius declared.

"We found a another muggle fast food restaurant.", Remus sighed.

"It's called Pizza Shack.", Sirius grinned.

"I think you mean Pizza Hut.", Alex said, Harry agreeing with a slow nod.

"Nonsense! It's Pizza Shack!", Sirius grinned, "I already rented the car so ON WE GO!"

**Authors Note:**

**This chapter is basically a filler with a few information keepers in here...**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! :D**


	25. Hogwarts Shopping & Train Ride

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creäture blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to becoming darker.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP. Dark!Powerful!Harry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter - even though I wish I did

_**If you don't like my story,**_  
_**Don't complain like a jackass,**_  
_**Don't whine about anything as there IS a warning slot,**_  
_**Don't flame my story just because you don't like the contents.**_

_**Find a mistake? Tell me.**_  
_**Any advice? Let it be granted!**_  
_**Critics are invited happily.**_

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

_"Harry..."_

_"Harry..."_

_"Come to me Harry..."_

_"Come to me Harry..."_

_Where are you?_

_"In the forest..."_

_"Come to me Harry..."_

_"Come to me Harry..."_

Harry's eyes shot open in the dark and he bolted up.

"Harry...?", Voldemort groaned, looking up at him.

"It's in the middle of the night, why are you awake?", Tom hissed.

"My dream...", Harry mumbled, looking around in the darkness remembering only the words that seemed to echo in his head.

"What happened?", Tom frowned.

"A voice kept on calling me name, telling me to come to him. He said he was in a forest.", Harry said, confused.

"Sounds like something I would do to get your attention.", Voldemort shrugged.

"Oh my god-what if it was Marvolo?", Harry's eyes grew wide with happiness.

"There is that chance.", Tom hummed, "In what forest though?"

"Obviously he meant for Harry to understand it so it must be a forest he's often by which would only be the Forbidden Forest.", Voldemort shrugged.

"See, this is why I love having you around. You think just like him.", Harry grinned.

"So he's in the Forbidden Forest? Maybe at the start of your school year we can help him get a temporary body and find a good occasion to bring him back.", Tom nodded.

"I know a ritual to create a golem, so we got that solved. We don't need to create an official idea to bring him back, we need to make sure he agrees with it.", Voldemort shrugged.

"Yay!", Harry grinned.

"Now, let's go back to bed.", Voldemrot said, wrapping his arms around Harry and dragging him under the covers. Tom quickly followed.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Harry entered the Black Library in silence. It was the next night and he was going to search for a book on rituals. He had been able to find a lot of good information from some of the books he bought from France but he wanted to create a ritual, and he needed more information to make sure he was doing it all correctly. Using his wand he quickly lit a candle that sat on a study desk. The light gave enough to cover the desk and a bit more after that so Harry would have to carry it around to see the books. He had done it before so he was fine with it - he couldn't create too much light after all if someone walked by the library door and they saw light they would investigate and Harry did NOT want that to happen.

He placed Tom's diary on the table, and kept on the Slytherin Locket. He wouldn't be having them out because knowing those two they would cause noise in a fight or something of the other. He picked up the candle holder than held three candle in a triangle-like-ish set and moved over to one of the book shelves. Near immediately he was met with a book titled '_Dark Rituals and their Guide_'. He placed it on the desk before moving along the shelf. An hour passed and he found a total of eleven books that could help him. He gave a hum before placing the candle back on the desk before seeing he had forgotten the journal he was using to write down information in his room.

He groaned before blowing out the candles and leaving the library. He tip toed across the hall and slowly made it to his room. Once he was there, he got a bottle of black ink, a quill, and the journal. Making sure it was secure in his arms, he left his room. Slowly he made it across the hall when he passed by the kitchen, a glowing light was there.

"Remus, I'm worried about Harry.", he heard Sirius' voice state.

"Nonsense. He's perfectly fine.", Remus returned.

"I'm just worried for him.", Sirius said, "Hanging around the Malfoy's and Slytherin's."

"Oh, you're speaking nonsense! If you're thinking Harry would become Dark, it won't happen. He cares too much for his brother to do that.", Remus insisted.

"You're right...I just don't want him to be hurt, you know? Hell, you know if Alex or Harry became Dark I would become neutral.", Sirius snorted.

"We both would.", Remus said, "We care for them to a point we really wouldn't care, huh?"

"True that. I could never fight against any side that either of my godson's are in.", Sirius sighed, "Fatal flaw, no doubt."

"Indeed.", Remus returned.

Harry gulped in air before zooming across the doorway hoping he wasn't seen.

"Did you see something?", Sirius asked.

"You're so tired you're starting to see things.", Remus returned.

"Hey-", Sirius started but Harry zoomed across the hall as fast he would while being silent to the library.

Re-entering it, he closed the door tightly. The new information, however, told him he could trust his family. And that made him happy. He really did have someone he could totally trust. Now he just needed to work on his brother.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

_When creating a ritual you need to make sure you find the correct runes that will create the base. After you need to find the items needed to perform whatever you wish you do. Usually this is a long process but if you know enough it will pass by easily. After finding the correct runes and finding the correct ingredients that will balance each other out, you need to design the ritual itself which could take many tries. After all of that you need to determine the correct words of magic which can be of any language as long as magic fills them though the best language to use would be Latin or Ancient Greek._

Harry turned to his journal and wrote down the to-do list to create a ritual, before shutting the book and pulling out a runes book, runes ingredient book, and a Latin dictionary. First, he opened the runes book and started to read.

**~o~0~o~**

"Harry, why is your nose always in that journal?", Alex asked, as they sat in the drawing room with Sirius who was poking the sleeping Remus on the sofa.

"I'm doing research.", Harry returned.

"What for?", Alex asked.

"For a spell.", Harry said.

"What spell?", Alex asked.

"I'm creating one.", Harry said.

"What type of spell?", Alex asked.

"Alex, please stop asking me questions.", Harry groaned.

"Right. Sorry.", Alex grinned, obviously not sorry at all.

Harry just glared.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

July came and Harry had an excuse to go shopping. He had no idea what he wanted to get his brother but he knew he wanted it to be good. He went through the bookstore, the Quidditch shop, the jewelry shop, all the places he could go for clothes, and everything else. He had found tons of things for himself, but he ended up re-entered the Quidditch shop. Eventually he found a Quidditch ball set that cost him a thousand galleons but it was worth it. It cost so much mainly because of the case that was charmed to be feather light, and handmade with carvings of anyting you want onto it. Harry had 'Alex P.' carved into it with swirls surrounding it. Apparently the detail cost extra but Harry didn't mind.

After that, he was able to sneak it into his bedroom where he covered it in bright red gift wrapping and put a gold bow on top.

"Good. Since I got his present already I can direct all of my attention to creating the ritual to bring Marvolo back!", Harry grinned.

"I told you we should wait.", Tom muttered, Voldemort nodding in agreement.

"Though it's a good idea to plan everything beforehand. How far are you?", Voldemort asked.

"I got the runes down but I need ingredients, ritual circle, and the magical words.", Harry stated, handing him his journal.

Voldemort opened it and flipped through the pages in amazement, "You've gotten pretty far in a short time. Once you complete the ritual you should start your own secret library of sorts in our new home for only your journals on rituals and spells you will make in the future.", he said.

"Really? That sounds like a good idea, actually.", Harry smiled.

"Maybe once you finish the Unforgivables you can work on a new spell?", Tom hummed, flipping through a book.

"I would love to create cutting curses.", Harry grinned, "Maybe ones that formed invisible swords and cut into the person? Ooh, what if-", he started only for Tom's hand to cover his mouth.

"Calm down. You're sounding disturbed.", Tom deadpanned.

Harry flushed.

"I find it adorable.", Voldemort grinned.

"You would. You're the older, insane me.", Tom returned.

"Both of you, really?", Harry sighed.

"What?", the two frowned.

Harry sighed again and took the journal from Voldemort's hand, "I'm off to study more in the library. I'll let you stay present but you better keep your mouths shut.", he glared before turning and walking out to go to the Black Library.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

July 31st came and Harry got his presents from his friends. Draco got him a set of twelve books on runes along with a set of twenty books on spell and ritual creation. He said he got them because Harry would be entering Ancient Runes and Arithmancy for his third year. Harry couldn't believe his luck. Blaise got him a portable potions lab that looked like a simple suitcase but when you opened it it showed many vials, ingredients, a cauldron, and everything else you would need. Harry rather liked this one, he had been wanting to venture into Potions a bit more. Theo got him a set of fifteen books on potions along two more sets of ten on Charms then on Transfiguration. Harry also rather liked this gift. He ended up buying a magical enhanced trunk to hold more because he simply needed for room. His new trunk had five compartments; One was used for clothes, one used for school supplies and school books, three were used for all of his books. He would pack his portable potions lab kit with his school things.

His brother invited over the Weasley family over for his birthday party, and Harry didn't complain about it only give him his present which earned him a big grin and a hug, and tons of thank you's. Harry was happy he got a good gift for his brother seeing as he couldn't decide and had thought that the gift sucked. Sirius got Alex the new Firebolt broom which earned many more hugs, a big grin, and thank you's. Harry scolded himself for not thinking of that. Remus got Alex a book along with a collector's edition of Quidditch teams and all the past outcomes of the Quidditch World Cups. Harry wished he had thought of that too. Sirius got Harry a Firebolt as well in an attempt to get him interested into Quidditch along with a set of books on Ancient Runes. Remus got Harry album filled with pictures from his first year of life with the ones he had gotten of them since Sirius had taken in Alex and Harry. Both of the Potter twins were obviously very happy.

"Thank you Remus.", Harry smiled, giving Remus a tight hug before turning to look through the album.

He was happy.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Harry's research continued when it was time to go supply shopping. Remus and Sirius decided to get everything so that Harry and Alex could go and met up with their friends. Near immediately, the two vanished from their guardians' sight and found their friends. Alex moved off to the Quidditch Shop while Harry found his three friends and dragged them to the ice cream parlor.

"How many scoops, and what flavor?", the kindly man asked.

"Hmm...blood flavor, five scoops.", Harry grinned.

"Isn't that a bit much?", Draco deadpanned.

"Nonsense.", Harry returned.

"Chocolate, three scoops.", Theo said.

"Strawberry, two scoops.", Draco said.

"Vanilla with chocolate chips, three scoops.", Blaise said.

The man gave them their cones, while Harry asked for a dish for his ice cream. They quickly found a seat and started on their ice cream.

"Any idea who the new DADA professor is going to be?", Theo asked.

"It's going to my Remus, my godfather.", Harry stated.

"Really? Well, is he decent at least?", Draco asked.

"Of course. He's very intelligent, that much I know.", Harry nodded, "He's going to be a good teacher."

"I hope so. We don't need another Lockhart.", Theo nodded.

"In more ways than one.", Blaise added.

Harry glared, "Shush.", he ordered only to earn a round of laughter.

"We get to start going to Hogsmade now, at least.", Draco said.

"True.", Blaise nodded.

"I can't wait to be able to eat all that candy.", Harry grinned.

"Of course.", Draco deadpanned.

"On other news, this ice cream is good.", Harry commented.

His friends rolled his eyes at his words for him to say, "What? It is good!", he pouted.

"Of course Harry.", Theo laughed.

Harry continued to pout.

**~o~0~o~**

After saying goodbye to his friends, Harry made his way over to where Remus and Sirius were shrinking the last of the school supplies into their pockets. Alex was nearby saying goodbye to the Weasley's, and Harry promptly just ignored them. He didn't feel like dealing with Gryffindor's at the moment even if his entire family was practically made out of Gryffindor's excluding his hatchlings - Theo, Blaise, and Draco - he couldn't stand their brash behavior at points.

"Well, well, well!", Fred and George Weasley grinned, walking over to him.

"Isn't it the Ravenclaw-turned-Slytherin?", one grinned.

"So much different than Alex.", the other commented.

"Eyes brighter, skin paler, hair longer. Same glasses, though.", the first one stated.

"I'm Fred-"

"-and I'm George.", the two introduced themselves.

"Hello.", Harry returned, raising a brow.

"You see, we were wondering if we could make a business deal.", Fred stated.

"What kind of deal?", Harry raised a brow.

"We can't talk about here, but we can at Hogwarts.", George stated.

"So how about it? Do we have an appointment?", Fred grinned.

"Fine. I don't see why you didn't wait for Hogwarts.", Harry rolled his eyes.

"Rather simple, actually-", Fred started.

"-we can't approach you at the Slytherin table-", George continued.

"-or without your friends. We thought it would be best to do now.", Fred finished.

Harry sighed and nodded, "Whatever."

"Okay kids! Off to go! I've been wanting to go to America to go to this muggle place called Fudge Fuckers!", Sirius declared.

Harry and Alex gave him an odd look.

"What an odd name.", Remus muttered.

Alex said one last goodbye to the rest of the Weasley's, and the four vanished in a _pop!_

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

The last days of summer vacation came to an end and it was the last night before heading off to his third year. Harry was coiled in bed, dreaming - oddly enough - about silk when was woken up by Tom and Voldemort staring down at him. Without even saying anything, they were just staring.

"What. Are. You. _Doing?_", Harry hissed.

"You were moaning in your sleep.", Tom stated.

"Quite lovely actually.", Voldemort smirked.

"Oh, fuck you!", Harry snarled, throwing a pillow at him only to earn laughs at his expense.

"It'ss completely natural, Harry. Just because you're a Succubi-Lamia doesn't mean you don't get the facts of the small human DNA in you.", Tom snickered.

"He had his first wet dream! I'm so happy I was the one to witness it!", Voldemort cackled.

"It wasn't a wet dream, you bloody perverts! I was dreaming about silk.", Harry huffed.

"Silk?", Voldemort frowned, raising a brow.

"Most likely Marvolo is sending you that dream, and I see why.", Tom hummed.

"Oh yes. Laid out on silk sheets, legs spread, moaning...", Voldemort cooed.

"First of all - you guys are perverts. Second of all - you have a silk fetish? Seriously?", Harry huffed, folding his arms.

"It's just you.", Voldemort shrugged.

"You bring the worst in us.", Tom added with a smirk.

"Perverts. The both of you. Now, I'm going to go back to bed before I wake up in the morning and head off on the train to Hogwarts.", Harry said, digging himself back into his covers.

Despite his words, Voldemort and Tom joined him by wrapping tight arms around him.

"Nighty night.", Vodemort cooed.

"Sweet dreams.", Tom added.

"Both of you, shut the hell up.", Harry growled, earning quiet laughter as they returned back into the world of dreams.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Harry woke up the next morning surrounding in warmth, and he wasn't complaining. After many minutes of simply laying there and bathing in the warmth, he got up and quickly got ready for the day. He made sure he had everything in his trunk and everything was organized. Without even bothering to wake the two on his bed, he simply removed the stone necklace and tightened it around his neck. He slipped on the locket, hiding it under his shirt, before placing the diary in a pocket of his school robes which he put on so he wouldn't have to change on the train as usual.

When Harry glanced into the mirror, he looked amazed at his hair. He knew it had grown out a lot but he was surprised at how much so. His hair went in calm waves to the middle of his back. With a hum, he decided to use a black silk ribbon to tie it up into a ponytail. Running his fingers through the gathered hair that he laid over his shoulder, he smiled. He would cut his hair after his third year, back to shoulders he believes. Dear god, the Succubi in him is showing. Fuck.

Harry sighed but didn't bother to deny the promise of getting his hair cut back neatly to his shoulders.

"Harry! Breakfast's ready!", Alex's voice called, his fist banging on Harry's bedroom door.

Harry merely rolled his eyes, "Coming!", he called back.

**~o~0~o~**

After breakfast, Remus and Sirius took the twins off to the train station.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much!", Sirius whined, hugging Remus tightly in the middle.

"Let me go Sirius.", Remus hissed.

"Don't wanna!", Sirius whined.

"You can visit us on the Hogsmade weekends.", Alex offered.

"You're right! I'll see you soon, Remmy!", Sirius grinned, giving Remus one last tight hug before doing the same to Alex, then to Harry.

"On we go then.", Remus smiled.

"Why are we so early?", Alex asked, the train station was empty other than for them and a few others.

"I wanted to find a seat in the back.", Remus explained.

"I'll sit with you!", Alex grinned.

"I'm gonna go sit up front as usual.", Harry smiled.

"With his friends.", Alex pouted.

Remus smiled, "See you later Harry.", he said.

They boarded the train, and Harry found his place in a compartment in the front of the train. In the wait for his friends, he ended up pulling his journal to review the things he had gotten down so far; The runes and ritual circle which he had ended up completing first, along with the ingredients done already. All he needed was the magic words.

_-Remember to trace the circle in a thin line both inside and out._

_-Remember to mix in a cup of chalk powder and Dragon blood evenly._

_-Do NOT powder the snake fangs - and put in four servings._

_-Place stone directly in the middle._

_-Add even amount of blood._

_-Order this list so that it isn't confusing._

_-Remember to use only pure silver knife, other metals taint the magic used._

_-Remember not to cut in too deeply, lets not bleed ourselves out._

Harry snorted at the order, and reminded himself to over it later. He continued flipping through the pages for the next thirty minutes until his compartment door opened to reveal Theo and Blaise.

"You're early.", Blaise commented, dragging Theo in.

Harry nodded, closing the journal and slipping it into his robes, "Remus is a teacher and he wanted to get here early."

"Of course.", Blaise hummed.

"Hello.", Theo said, looking at Harry with dull eyes.

"What happened this time?", Harry asked.

"This time around they gave him a relaxing potion.", Blaise stated.

"Lovely.", Harry snorted, watching as Theo fell asleep next to him.

Harry sighed before moving Theo to lay his head on his lap so he could be more comfortable.

Time continued and the train started up.

"Where's Draco?", Harry asked, frowning.

"Draco is off trying to get Crabb and Goyle to not act like total morons.", Blaise returned, snorting.

"Meaning...?", Harry raised a brow, running his fingers through Theo's hair.

"He's attempting use them to screw with your brother.", Blaise stated.

"I thought they got along.", Harry groaned.

"They ignore each other when you're around, but when you're not they are at each other's throats.", Blaise said.

"Wonderful.", Harry sighed.

The compartment door slid open to reveal the trolley woman, "Anything from the trolley, dears?", she asked kindly.

Harry nodded, "Ten Chocolate Frogs please.", he said, giving her the three galleon price for them. Blaise himself got a box of Every Flavor Beans.

**~o~0~o~**

The train ride continued silently, as Blaise ended up falling asleep. Harry himself had moved Theo back to go to bug his brother in his boredom. He exited his compartment, and walked across the train to the back. After a while, he opened the compartment door to his brother, his friends, and a sleeping Remus.

"Harry? What's up?", Alex blinked.

"I'm bored and my friends are either asleep or with morons.", Harry returned, taking a seat next to his brother.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley simply just stared at him.

"Oh, what classes are you taking?", Harry turned to his brother.

"I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, and Astronomy.", Alex hummed.

"Lovely.", Harry snorted, "I'm taking Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. We only get one more class together.", he pouted.

"You're taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy?", Hermione asked, obviously surprised.

"Of course I am.", Harry huffed, offended that she thought he would take simple classes.

"Hagrid is teaching Care of Magical Creatures, you know.", Alex said.

"It's going to be so cool! It's going to be an easy O!", Ron grinned.

"Ron! You can't get an easy O!", Hermione hissed at him.

"Hissing like your cat, are you?", Ron shot back.

"Should I ask?", Harry turned to his brother.

"Ron's cat Scabbers has nearly been eaten by her new cat Crookshanks.", Alex explained.

"Of course.", Harry snorted.

At the mention of pets, he remembered his snakes who had decided to stay in the chamber with Nialla. He hummed. He couldn't wait to see them! He had to agree with leaving them in the chamber because he didn't want to scare the Malfoy's to death with two large, poisonous snakes. He couldn't wait to see them! Wait, didn't he already think that? Oh well.

"Where are your snakes, by the way?", Alex asked, as if he was reading his brother's mind.

"They're asleep in my trunk.", Harry lied smoothly but quickly.

"Wouldn't that anger them?", Hermione raised a brow.

"No. They like it.", Harry said.

"Weird.", Hermione huffed, "How would you know?", she asked.

"I'm a Succubi-Lamia mix. That should tell you something.", Harry snorted.

"You can talk to snakes?", Ron spluttered.

Harry winced. He really didn't like the information of being able to talk to snakes coming out as most ignored the fact he was a creature, but responded, "Lamia are half snake. Now think, what does that make me?", he asked, sighing.

"You're a snake!", Ron gaped.

"Ron! He isn't a snake! Lamia are the magical combination of snake DNA and human DNA, thus resulting in them to be part snake. Once he reaches his maturity he will be able to turn his lower body into snake form, as well as turn into a full snake himself. He is also a Succubi, so technically his DNA is only partly made of snake's DNA.", Hermione explained.

"What?", Ron looked confused.

"Just let him think I'm a snake.", Harry sighed.

Hermione huffed as she continued in trying to correct Ron.

"You know, you can get along with my friends-", Alex started.

"No. Don't even think about it. My friends are perfectly fine.", Harry hissed back.

"Malfoy is a bloody prat.", Ron muttered.

"He isn't a prat!", Harry glared.

"He is spoiled, you know.", Hermione murmured.

Alex nodded, agreeing, "He is."

"He isn't spoiled, nor is he a prat.", Harry returned, "Okay, he _may_ be a bit spoiled but he most certainly isn't a brat."

Alex snorted in disagreement.

**~o~0~o~**

After ten minutes of silence, Harry decided he would return to his friend. He gave a wave before walking back through the train to his friends, where Draco was sitting with Theo and Blaise, Crabb and Goyle present as well.

"Draco, answer me this.", Harry said, taking a seat, "Do you...dislike my brother?"

"Yes. I mean, maybe. No? Okay, fine yes.", Draco stumbled over his words, trying not to upset his friend.

"Its fine. In fact, I don't want you to treat him any differently with me around. I love him yes, but I won't fight his battles as well as I won't fight yours.", Harry stated, "I don't care if all of you started to messing with him in front of me, as long as you don't start injuring each other."

"Really?", Draco gaped.

"Of course.", Harry nodded.

"Hmm...you do realize what you just gave him permission for?", Blaise looked at Harry.

"Of course I do.", Harry smiled.

**~o~0~o~**

In the next few hours, Harry found himself sitting at the Ravenclaw table for once. He chose to do so because he realized that many most likely thought he was a Slytherin by now, and he decided to push against that. Slytherins have a bad reputation and that could transfer to someone's personal view of another so he decided to see if some wary looks would stop. He noticed that all Slytherin's usually get glares, wary looks, and cautious faces. He got them as well, so he thought it would stop it. Why not give it a try?

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement as he always does, "Welcome, and welcome back, students of Hogwarts! I would like to announce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin.", he nodded towards Remus who stood up and took a gentle bow before sitting back down, "I would also like to announce Hagrid as the new Care of Magical Creatures professor.", Hagrid stood up and took now knocking the Head Table around a bit before sitting back down and Dumbledore continued, "I would like to remind everyone the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, so are all pranking tools from Zonks, Mister Weasley and Mister Weasley this goes to you especially.", he started down at the Weasley twins who stood up and both took bows before taking their seats once again.

Dumbledore finished his announcement with the norm, and the feast appeared.

Harry gave a hum and dug in.

**~o~0~o~**

After the feast, Harry found himself back in his down between Tom and Voldemort tightly around him. With small, mixed thought about Marvolo soon returned he fell asleep with a smile. That night he dreamed up silk once again

**Authors Note:**

**Well...I don't what to say here at the moment other than I'm happy I'm back into my writing groove finally.**

**I can't believe I got 5,000 words in for this chapter. Scratch that, of course I believe it XD**

**I had combined the start of chapter 26 into this one because there was no way I was going to make it long enough to make a good chapter so I just added it to this one. I wanted to write ahead, obviously, but I decided just to this.**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! :D**

**PS; This is 4.9k words! This is going to be the longest chapter in the entire story I know. If you give me thirty-to-forty reviews for this chapter I'll write even quicker~**


	26. First Hogsmeade Trip

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to becoming darker.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP. Dark!Powerful!Harry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter - even though I wish I did

_**If you don't like my story,**_  
_**Don't complain like a jackass,**_  
_**Don't whine about anything as there IS a warning slot,**_  
_**Don't flame my story just because you don't like the contents.**_

_**Find a mistake? Tell me.**_  
_**Any advice? Let it be granted!**_  
_**Critics are invited happily.**_

**Pre-Authors Note: **I feel like I should have done this before, but from now on out every ten reviewers get a requested one-shot of any category that I'm familiar enough with to write on. This included Death Note, Hetalia, Kuroshitsuji, Naruto, Harry Potter (Of course), Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Twilight. I've read tons more series, watched tons of movies, and read tons of manga but I'm trying to keep it limited to the stuff I know a lot about. If I PM you with being the tenth reviewer, you can offer up another category that I may know about and if I do know enough about it I'll write a one-shot on it for you.

I've decided to do this because I want more one-shots to be done, more stories to be written, and I really want to start showing real thanks towards my reviewers.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Harry woke up the next morning and quickly got ready. After taking a shower and getting dressed, he neatly brushed his hair before tying it up into a ponytail as before. He put all of his needed books for any classes, along with two extra for reading material, and of course parchments and quills into his book bag last. He picked up the stone necklace and tightened it around his neck, watching as Tom and Voldemort vanished before slipping on the Slytherin locket and hiding it in his robes, and putting the diary into his booking. He checked everything over as not to miss anything before leaving his dorm.

Entering the Great Hall, he was met with the bustle of all of the students as it for every first day. Breakfast was being served and whenever someone finished or before eating they would get their time table for the year. Giving a hum, he decided to scan the hall for his hat-I mean friends. Harry quickly spotted them eating at the Slytherin table before making his way over to them.

"All I'm saying is that Healing should be available.", Theo was telling Draco when Harry sat down by them.

"Hello!", he chirped.

"Aren't you bright this morning?", Blaise said.

"Of course! I can't to see my classes, knowing I at least get one with my dear brother.", Harry grinned.

"Harry, do you think Healing should be available?", Draco asked Harry.

"Of course. Students may want to study it but are unable too here Hogwarts because the classify it needing Potions and Herbology mastered to learn Healing which is untrue. You should be able to learn Healing in school.", Harry stated.

"Told you.", Theo smirked.

"Draco believes kids need to master things first before they step any further.", Blaise said.

"It makes it harder for people to get to a job because of constant studying. The quicker they can be hired and paid, the more money will be circulated.", Harry said.

Draco was silent but pouting.

"Just admit you're wrong.", Harry teased, biting into a piece of toast.

After breakfast, Harry made his way over to the Ravenclaw Head - Professor Flitwick.

"Hello mister Potter! Your schedule!", he handed harry the time table and Harry quickly investigated it.

_**Monday and Friday:**_  
_8:00 to 10:00 - Ancient Runes - With All Houses_  
_10:15 to 12:15 - Potions - With Slytherins_  
_Lunch_  
_2:30 to 5:00 - Care of Magical Creatures - With Gryffindors and Slytherins_  
_Dinner at 6:00_  
_10:00 to 12:00 - Astromony - With All Houses_

_**Tuesday and Wednesday:**_  
_8:00 to 11:00 - Transfiguration - With Gryffindors_  
_11:15 to 12:00 - Herbology - With Hufflepuffs_  
_Lunch_  
_1:00 to 3:00 - Charms - With Slytherins_  
_3:15 to 5:00 - Arithmancy - With All Houses_  
_Dinner at 6:30_

_**Thursday:**_  
_8:00 to 12:00 - History of Magic - With Slytherins_  
_12:15 to 1:00 - Herbology - With Hufflepuffs_  
_Lunch_  
_2:00 to 6:00 - Defense Against Dark Arts - With Gryffindors_  
_Dinner at 7:00_

Harry scanned it over and noticed they evened out all the classes oddly but made sure there would be enough time study the subject easily enough. He sighed and ultimately decided to do tons of extra studying just in case. He needed to keep his grade average of 'O'.

"We all Mondays and Fridays together.", Theo stated, walking over with Blaise behind him. Harry noticed Draco was helping Crabb and Goyle getting their time tables along with his own. Huh.

"A lot of classes together this year, actually.", Harry hummed, amazed.

"Hufflepuffs are the biggest house, Ravenclaw the smallest, with Gryffindor and Slytherin are equal numbers. Third years are cut up in a way the classes won't be too crowded. Hufflepuffs often get their own classes for third year and up or the house is chopped up into parts for different classes.", Blaise explained.

"Good to know. Wanna head off to class while Draco is busy?", Harry asked.

"Lets.", the other two agreed.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

After two weeks of school he had two assignments and one large assignment in the making. Ancient Runes asked for a report on the first three chapters of '_The Difference of Modern and Ancient Runes_', due in a month. Transfiguration asked for a foot long essay on the basics of Transfiguration which they had studied in their first year due in four days just to make sure the class understands it all. History of Magic asks for a report on the entire History book at the end of the year. Basically, Harry would finish it all easily. Other classes promised more work on the basics as they venture further past the introductions of the subjects. Either way, Harry knew that students would be behind in certain subjects due to the uneven schedule of all of the subjects, making it show who either worked the hardest or hardly put effort in at all.

Harry had come a way with the ritual as well. He managed to sneak into the Restricted Section of the library and was able to open quite a few books that had given little screams before going silent. He was nearly caught multiple times but he was just too good to get caught. Okay, he may have been growing an ego but he deserved to have one after being able to finish the design of a ritual that would bring a bodiless soul back. Okay, sure the ritual depending on the Philosophers Stone when he had in the necklace he had been using to create the 'bodies' for Tom and Voldemort which he still totally understand. He guessed that the power of the stone brought the pieces of soul to 'life', to say. Either way, the stone necklace was crucial in it all.

At the thought of a stone necklace, he gripped the onyx stone hanging off the chain from his neck. He gave a hum. He couldn't wait for the day he no longer needed to wear it. The day he could flaunt the real him happily, but even then he was scared. He looked a monster. He snorted. He knew once he reached his creature maturity, he wasn't going to care anymore. He knew he was going to go through a crucial change once he turned fourteen in more ways than one. Personality, attitude, looks, power, and he would gain so many new _abilities_. He sighed, depressed at the thought a bit. He didn't want to change too much.

Harry shoved the depressing thoughts away, and decided to continue his actions. He was dressing for the Hogsmade trip today. He couldn't wait! He planned on getting as much candy as possible, as well as some more books.

He hummed, flicking his hair behind his back. Instead of just a ponytail, he ended up just letting it flowdown. Looking in the mirror, he scowled at the hint of femininity in him. He hated how it seemed to grow more and more obvious with each passing year. Luckily, he did have that touch that alerted people he was a boy. Usually it was the scowl he had when he wasn't his hatchlings/friends or brother. He knew that back in muggle school, many sensed he was a boy simply because of his scowl and sneer. He sighed, wondering why he got such a lean and petite figure added onto his femininity. The femininity did go down when he hair up in a ponytail, or even better cut to his shoulders. He decided that he would have to get a haircut as soon as possible.

Nodding, he twisted around and left his dorm room.

**~o~0~o~**

"Woah Harry, what's up with your hair?", Draco asked, amazed.

"Shut up, won't you?", Harry glared.

"All you need is some red lipstick, eye-liner, and some ribbons and you'll be a princess from a story book.", Blaise teased.

"Shut up, won't you?", Harry glared, running his fingers through his long hair.

"If you want it cut, there is a barber in Hogsmeade.", Theo said.

"Really? I'll have to take a peek, then...", Harry smiled.

"We're planning to hit Honeydukes first, then we are going to look at the entire village for good spots for the next years.", Draco stated.

"That's good. I prefer somewhere loud and busy, since when it's loud and busy you'll get minumum attention.", Harry grinned.

"Agreed.", Blaise hummed.

"So, where will be going first? The barber or to Honeydukes?", Theo asked.

"You three can hit at Honeydukes and I'll meet up with you. After getting tons of candy, we'll find somewhere to simply talk.", Harry shrugged.

"Planning it all out.", Draco teased, smirking.

"Oh, shush you.", Harry glared.

**~o~0~o~**

The magical barber shop was amazing, to him at least. Vials filled with tons of different colors, some see through some thick, some were even simply powder. The floor was checkered in black and white, the walls being bricks that were painted on to make it look like actual bricks but if you touched it, you would be met with the smooth surface of the walls. It had a seemingly purposely peeling poster up on the wall, telling prices for everything you get done with your hair.

Harry, looking at the offers for streaks, decided that he would get streaks in his hair later on maybe. He would like to add green and/or yellow on his bangs, perhaps. He shook his head, driving away the thoughts that he deemed unworthy of his attention.

"Excuse me, I would like a simple haircut.", Harry stated, handing over the ten galleons that they asked for.

"To what length?", the woman asked kindly, leading him to a chair. Once he sat down, she pulled out a few vials and a pair of metal scissors.

"I want it cut to my shoulders.", Harry stated.

"Would you like the free softener? It makes your hair like silk.", the woman grinned.

Harry paused before answering yes, though he knew he would end up regretting later on.

After she put in a thick creamy liquid into his hair, running it through the strands smoothly, she waved her wand and Harry's hair became drenched before she waved it again and it dried. He raised the pair of scissors, and smoothly cut through his thick strands of hair. The moment she cut off one chunk, it waved perfectly to his shoulders. She continued, before she added in a clear liquid from another vial to his roots. She scrubbed it in gently, before waving her wand again and his hair became drenched before she dried it off once again. After all of that, she ran a brush with a silver metal handle decorated in gems through his now shoulder length hair.

"There you go, sweetheart.", the woman smiled.

Harry grinned, seeing his hair short. It seemed darker but he guessed it was the 'color insurance' thing that was free onto the haircut, and his hair actually did look softer to the touch.

"Thank you.", Harry smiled.

"Of course! Come back again, maybe when you want more done? Your hair is just lovely.", the woman smiled, waving to him as he left.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry found Blaise and Theo but no Draco at Honeydukes.

"Nice hair.", Theo commented, picking up a Every Flavor Beans and placing them into his basket.

Harry rolled his eyes, already filling his basket with Blood Pops and other candies.

"Super Gum?", Blaise murmured, eyeing the package of bright pink gum. He shrugged and put it into his own basket.

"Where's Draco?", Harry asked.

"He decided to go mess with your brother, aided with Crabb and Goyle.", Blaise stated, placing a pack of ten Chocolate Frogs into his basket, walking through the bright candy shop.

"Really? Maybe I should go-", Harry started.

"Harry, didn't you say you wouldn't get involved?", Theo cut in.

"Maybe...but still.", Harry sighed.

"Don't worry. Let's finish candy shopping and go to Hogshead, I believe it'll be our spot just like many others of Hogwarts.", Blaise hummed.

Harry nodded, though still worried he pushed it away, adding more Blood Pops into his basket.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry went back into his dorm later that day with a grin. He placed the stone necklace onto the diary and locket, and watched as Tom and Voldemort formed.

"That's a lot of candy.", Voldemort commented, immediately leaning back into the pillows while Tom eyed it all with a frown.

"My god, if we weren't magical I would be worried about diabetes for you.", Tom commented.

"Whatever.", Harry snorted, popping a Blood Pop into his mouth with a hum, "By the way, the ritual is all completed. I know how we can do it and everything. We just need to get Marvolo.", he stated.

"More than that, we need an actual plan.", Tom sighed.

"What are the most complicated things about it? I mean, what is going to be the hardest to complete?", Voldemort asked, taking a Blood Pop for himself.

"We need my blood and at least one Horcrux, both of which are easy. The third item is the blood of the one who caused the soul to loose its body. Meaning, we need my brother's blood. Unwillingly.", Harry sighed, "I tried to fix that little issue, but it's impossible. A mate decided by soul's blood will balance out the ritual, whatever Horcrux or Horcruxes would give the bodiless soul a good youthful body, the stone added more youth onto it all while it gives all the power needed for the ritual and will give the new body of the bodiless spirit a great healing ability, and the blood of the reason the soul lost its body is so that it finds the date in which the body was destroyed and resurrects it to a certain point for the rest of the ritual to change it. Explaining it like this is a bit out of order, obviously.", Harry explained easily.

"Makes sense.", Voldemort stated.

"True. It's going to take planning. We're going to play enemy with your brother to get the blood unwillingly, though. Why does it need to be unwilling?", Tom frowned.

"I truly don't understand the reason, yet I do. It has to do with balancing the ritual out. With the stone in place, it causes a large amount of Light magic and blood unwillingly taken adds enough Dark magic as to not change Marvolo's magical core.", Harry answered.

"Hmm...this year isn't going to be good. We need to have a distraction of sorts, but first we have to find Marvolo.", Tom sighed.

"When will we go into the Forbidden Forest, then?", Voldemort asked.

"After Halloween, before Winter Break.", Harry stated, "I'll bring Kira and Yuki with me. They've grown so big, I can't even carry them around anymore!", he pouted.

"We got just over two weeks before Halloween, seeing as it is October tenth.", Tom sighed, "We better start planning a bit, so that we have more to offer Marvolo."

"Of course. For now, I'm going to eat my candy and cuddle.", Harry shrugged, already snuggling between Voldemort's legs, opening a Chocolate Frog.

Tom shook his head though a smile was on his face, he leaned forward and kissed Harry's forehead before wrapping his own arms around Harry's waist.

They might as well relax when they can.

**Authors Note:**

**I feel like it took forever to write this chapter! Though it was only a few days since I last updated, it feels like it's been forever...**

**Either way, I'm happy to say that the story is progressing nicely!**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, maybe a hundred words less than 3k words but I can't stretch it out anymore without making it seem obviously-obvious, ya know? Yeah well, I'm off to surf Tumblr as the fangirl I am. PEACE!**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite my lovelies!**


	27. The Boggart, The Map, The Forest

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to becoming darker.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP. Dark!Powerful!Harry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter - even though I wish I did

_**If you don't like my story,**_  
_**Don't complain like a jackass,**_  
_**Don't whine about anything as there IS a warning slot,**_  
_**Don't flame my story just because you don't like the contents.**_

_**Find a mistake? Tell me.**_  
_**Any advice? Let it be granted!**_  
_**Critics are invited happily.**_

**Pre-Authors Note:** After seeing how quick you guys review, every fiftith reviewer will get a one-shot request.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

_Darkness._

_It was all black but Harry was laying down on something smooth and gentle to the touch. He heard angry growling that didn't make him feel endangered at all, rather it comforted him. A hand moved up his chest, another pulling his body close to another warmer one. He could barely comprehend anything, but he knew that he didn't need to fight - he didn't want to fight._

_"My little serpent, aren't you just adorable? I like it when you had longer hair, though...grow it out for me, yes?", the voice cooed._

_Harry couldn't speak so he only nodded._

_"Good...come to me soon, yes? I want to revived before you're fifteen. I want to claim you as quickly as possible...", the voice hummed._

_Harry attempted to move but he couldn't. Who was the voice-_

_"Marvolo, my serpent. Can't you see that?", the voice laughed._

_Harry froze before nodding slowly, and low chuckles sounded before he felt two arms wrap tightly around him._

_"I'm waiting for you in the forest."_

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Thursday was a happy day for Harry. Remus had said in their last class that he was preparing for a good lesson but there was some issues in finding what he needed, though he hadn't expected it and wanted to do it for their first lesson but were unable too. Leading up to the class, he heard everyone talking about how cool the class was and about what happened but Harry couldn't pick up anything valuable to give him details on what the lesson would be, so he was happy that his curiosity would be answered.

He was walking by himself to class, seeing as his friends were off in other classes. They only shared once class on Thursday and it had already passed. At least he would be able to get to see his brother.

The moment Harry stepped into the classroom, he was met with a group of students standing off to the side with all the desks pushed to the walls and a wardrobe in the middle of the room. Remus stood there with a smile, a wand in hand. Just as soon as he stepped in, Alex popped out of nowhere and dragged him off to the side.

"Hello class! Today we are going to face the Boggart, and I've been giving everyone lessons on this certain magical creature for the past lessons. Who can remember the definition of the Boggart?", Remus asked, "Harry?", he smiled, while Hermione Granger was waving her hand frantically in the air.

"The Boggart is a dark magical creature. No one knows what it actually looks like, because it transforms into whatever your worst fear is.", Harry said, "To defeat a Boggart who thrives on fear, you have to make yourself laugh at it by using a spell that would transform it into the funniest thing possible. Once you laugh at it, it'll become frantic and hide away. Defense mechanism because they don't know what to do other than to cause fear. They usually remain in dark, solitude places in order to keep themselves protected - such as wardrobes, closets, and abanded homes and rooms."

"Correct. Twenty points to Ravenclaw.", Remus smiled, while Granger glared at Harry who merely smirked back at her.

"The spell Harry mentioned is called _Riddikulus._", he continued, turning to group of students.

"Now, who wants to be an example...? How about you, Longbottom?", Remus smiled, waving the nervous Gryffindor forward.

"What do you fear most?", Remus asked.

"P-Professor Snape.", Neville stuttered out.

"Ah, he is a bit cold isn't he? My friend calls him a greasy bat.", Remus said with a smile, "Now, when I release the Boggart I want you to shout '_Riddikulus_'.", he stated, "Do you have an idea what to do?"

"N-No.", Neville blushed.

"Hmm...what kind of clothes does your grandmother wear?", Remus asked kindly.

"Well...always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress...green normally...and sometimes a fox-fur scarf.", Neville detailed.

"And a handbag?", Remus asked.

"A big red one.", Neville nodded.

"When the Baggart bursts out of the wardrobe, I want you imagine those clothes on professor Snape.", Remus grinned.

Neville nodded, and Remus moved over to open the wardrobe.

Slowly he pulled it open - and out burst a large blurry figure that suddenly transformed into Snape.

Harry watched in humor as Neville shuddered at the glare that was directed towards him before he finally shouted, "_R-Riddikulus!_"

Snape's clothes transformed into exactly what Neville described and the entire class burst out into laughter.

The class continued as Remus first went through the Gryffindor's, finally coming to Alex.

"Ready?", Remus asked hesitantly.

Alex nodded, and the Boggart burst back out of the wardrobe and quickly transformed into the sight of Harry - Remus and the entire class looked shocked.

The class was silent as Harry simply stared at his brother with a sneer. Alex merely gaped as the fake-Harry walked forward.

"_Fool._", fake-Harry snarled.

Alex gaped before quickly shouting out, "_Riddikulus!_".

Fake-Harry transformed into clown that was no way close to what Harry looked like, but the entire class still laughed and the Boggart shut itself back into the wardrobe with Remus keeping it closed.

"Good job Alex.", Remus smiled.

More people went through, until finally Harry was brought up.

"Ready?", Remus asked.

Harry nodded, wondering what his fear may be. Subconsciously, he brought a hand up to small unnoticeable bump that was the Slytherin Locket hidden beneath his robes.

Remus nodded and opened up the wardrobe.

The Boggart took a whole minute to actually find a form - which was simple a shadowy figure that brought its hand out, "_Harry...kill him, Harry. Kill him for me. Won't you listen to me?_".

Harry recognized the voice - it was Marvolo's.

His greatest fear...was his mate forcing him to kill his brother, wasn't it? Harry brought his wand up to the Boggart and shouted, "_Riddikulus!_"

The shadowy figure formed into a brightly colored clown though it didn't have a face. Few laughter broke out but the Boggart shot back into the wardrobe in silence.

"I believe that's everyone class. You can head off.", Remus stated, looking at the class of fearful and shocked students - all staring at Harry with a frown, even Alex.

Everyone left but just as Harry was about to leave, "Harry, I want to talk to you.", Remus called.

Harry paused before nodding and walking back over to him.

"Who was that? The shadowy figure?", Remus asked.

"...", Harry didn't answer.

"Harry, who is it? Please tell me.", Remus insisted.

"I-It's my mate.", Harry mumbled.

"Why was he saying 'kill him'?", Remus asked, "I'm worried. Harry, if that was your mate-", he started.

"It's just a fear! It won't actually happen.", Harry shot back, before looking down at the floor.

"Do you know who your mate is?", Remus asked, "There has to be a root of this fear."

"...I somewhat know who he is.", Harry lied.

"He's a Dark wizard, isn't he? That was why he was saying 'kill him'. You're scared that your mate will force you to kill your brother, to betray him.", Remus pieced together.

"...", Harry was silent once again.

Remus sighed and bended down to look at Harry straight in the eye, "I can't do much to quell your fear. What I can do is teach you and your brother a powerful Light spell - though I know your core may not like it very much. I think it may help you bond with each other. Both of your fears are heavily connected. Maybe I can help quell both of them a bit by teaching you both.", he stated.

"How would it help?", Harry frowned.

"You two don't hardly talk at Hogwarts, and even at home you favor books over your brother. You two have a strong bond, but it's weakening. Learning a spell together may help.", Remus smiled, "And Harry, if your mate truly does care about you - he won't make you do something you don't want too."

Harry smiled back, "I know that."

"Good. Then I'll tell your brother and we can plan out days to teach you both, eh?", Remus smiled.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Halloween came and Harry was happy.

After the feast, he ended up going down to the Chamber of Secrets to see his little snakes and Nialla.

In the end, he fell asleep between Tom and Voldemort with Kira and Yuki laying across him. He woke up early the next morning, and it took another hour to say goodbye to his sleepy familiars before heading back to his dorm. He had to go back because he forgot Tom and Voldemort then he finally got back into his dorm and slept another hour until he had to get up for Friday classes. He tightened the gold-plated chain that held the glinting red stone to his neck, and slipped on the Slytherin Locket - hiding it under his robes - and placing the dairy into his book bag.

Breakfast he found himself sitting at the Ravenclaw as he chose to do every now and then.

"Excuse me, can you hand me the milk?", asked a kind, breezy voice.

Harry glanced over to see a second year old girl smiling at him. She dirty blonde hair and silvery-grey eyes, aided with pale skin. She had a breezy smile, easy-going happiness and curiosity ringing in her eyes. He ultimately decided he liked her. She already didn't act stuck up like the rest of the Ravenclaw house.

"Of course.", Harry smiled, passing the pitcher over to her. She smiled.

"Thank you.", she said, pouring the milk into the clear glass.

"What's your name?", Harry asked.

"Luna Lovegood, though sometimes people call me Loony Lovegood.", she said, setting the pitcher back down.

Harry inwardly scowled at the 'nickname' that people gave her, "Why do they call you that?", he asked.

"They just don't see the Nargles and Wrackspurts like I do.", Luna smiled.

Harry raised a brow, "Nargles? What are they?", he asked, wondering what 'Wrackspurts' were too.

"They are little buggers that hide in mistletoe, thieves really.", Luna said, "Wrackspurts go into your ears and make your brain go fuzzy."

"Really? Interesting.", Harry smiled. They sounded nothing more like a little myth - but she seemed happy to believe in it, so he didn't want to say anything.

"They really are.", Luna smiled.

"Harry! Come on, we're going to be late. Ancient Rules is way off.", Theo called, walking up to Harry with Blaise and Draco following - both arguing over something Harry didn't bother knowing about - pausing at the sight of Luna.

"Excuse me. Maybe we can talk again? I would like to learn more about Nargles and Wrackspurts.", Harry smiled.

"That would be nice.", Luna smiled.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Just over a week after Halloween, Harry found himself sneaking off into the Forbidden Forest. He walked across the smooth floor, hiding the shadows when suddenly he spotted the Weasley twins just walking up to him - one of them holding an open parchment - and they were both grinning at him.

"Hello Harry dear!", Fred grinned.

"Fred, George.", Harry nodded to them.

"Where would you be heading off too?", George grinned.

"That's none of your business. I could be asking you the same.", Harry shot back.

"We were just doing a bit of planning - and since we saw you were walking around, we thought we could make a deal.", Fred stated.

"What kind of deal?", Harry frowned.

Fred held out the parchment, "This is the Marauder's Map.", he stated.

"Okay...?", Harry raised a brow.

"It shows everyone in Hogwarts walking about, and it shows every little crook and cranny of this place.", George said.

"Why are you telling me this?", Harry sighed.

"We want you to take the blame for putting pink pain in Snape's classroom that will drench him and all first years tomorrow morning.", Fred stated.

"...and why would I do that?", Harry asked.

"We stole one of your schoolbooks and 'accidentally' left it by the paint that will dump them all.", George grinned.

"So basically I have no choice. Why are you even offering me anything then?", Harry frowned.

"Not offering anything is the Slytherin's work, but as Gryffindor's we wish to give you something that will most likely take the blame of our best prank. Only reason why we aren't taking it is because we are on probation.", Fred sighed.

"Probation, what a darned thing.", George pouted.

"Fine. Give me the bloody map.", Harry sighed.

"To reveal the map, say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and it will reveal itself. To hide it so that you won't get caught, say 'Mischief managed'.", Fred explained.

"It's a dear thing really, but we no longer need it as we are planning to go much further in our pranking.", George nodded, taking the map from Fred's hands to hand it to Harry.

"How so?", Harry asked, examining the parchment that was given to him.

"We want to open a shop much like Zonko's.", Fred stated.

"Sadly, we lack finances so it'll be awhile until we can get into it the way we want.", George pouted.

"Hmm...maybe next year I'll give you an investment.", Harry smiled.

"Why not this year?", Fred grinned.

"I'm too busy this year.", Harry returned, "I think we'll make nice partners, yes?"

The twins glanced at each other before turning back to Harry and nodded, "I think so.", they said together.

"Lovely. Now, if you'll excuse me I some things to do.", Harry smiled, bowing to them before leaving them in the hall.

Harry looked down at the parchment once he was far enough away, and said, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

The parchment suddenly revealed a map of all of Hogwarts. He examined it, spotting one name that was shooting through the halls, 'Peter Pettigrew'. He frowned before shrugging, most likely some first year running about. Hmm...taking a look that he saw Filch walking about, he decided that this map would help him sneak around after curfew.

He couldn't help but grin as he continued forward.

**~o~0~o~**

Harry entered the dark forest, looking around. He brought his hand to the locket, pulling it out from under his robes to tighten his fist around it.

He went in deeper, before eventually calling out, "Marvolo?"

Silence.

"Hello...Harry...", cooed a voice.

Harry looked around frantically, before finally spotting two glowing red eyes in the shadows.

"Marvolo-", Harry took a step forward but was stopped by his mate's voice.

"Stop.", Marvolo ordered, the red eyes staring at him - unwavering.

"I'm in a bodiless form. I don't want you to come close to me, especially with a Horcrux on you.", he said.

Harry blinked before smiling and sitting down on the forest floor, "You know that it's a Horcrux? You remember?"

"Of course I remember one of my own.", Marvolo snorted, "I know you have my diary, and now my locket, eh?", he chuckled.

"Y-Yes.", Harry nodded, "Umm...I've designed a ritual, you bring you back.", he said.

"Really?", Marvolo asked, surprised.

"Yes, I just need to use the diary Horcrux.", Harry nodded.

"I want to take back all of my Horcruxes except for the one in you, my familiar, in my locket, and in the diadem.", Marvolo said.

"Diadem?", Harry asked, confused.

"Ravenclaw's Diadem is one of my Horcruxes. It rests in a hidden room inside of Hogwarts. I want you to get all of my Hocruxes, can you do that for me Harry?", Marvolo asked.

"Of course! The ritual will still work too.", Harry smiled.

"Good...I hope I can my body before you're fifteen.", Marvolo hummed.

"Why?", Harry asked, staring into the glowing red eyes.

"I want to claim you as soon as possible.", Marvolo easily cooed.

Harry flushed, "You truly are a pervert! I mean, even Tom and Voldemort are like that!", he groaned.

"Tom and Voldemort?", Marvolo raised a brow.

"Voldemort is the locket, Tom is the diary.", Harry sighed.

"I advise you to ignore the me in the diadem. I was rather...sadistic then. I was going through a certain phase.", Marvolo hummed.

"Wouldn't the diadem represent-", Harry started.

"Fear? Fear means nothing to me in the end, it only angers me and makes me want to hurt and kill. The reason why I wish for it back is because if I don't have fear I won't be cautious, and I need to be - especially once I have you.", Marvolo said.

"Of course...when should I start collecting them?", Harry asked.

"Hufflepuff's Cup is in Gringotts, and I'll give you the password to get to the vault holding it. The Gaunt Ring is hidden in my home town, something we'll get last. Ravenclaw's Diadem in hidden in the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts. Tom should be able to help you with that one. I want all of my Horcruxes to be gathered and hidden in a new place, just in case.", Marvolo explained.

"Of course...", Harry nodded.

"I wish for you to visit me as much as possible as well. Keep me updated...", Marvolo said.

"Of course.", Harry nodded again.

"You should be heading off to sleep, my serpent.", Marvolo cooed.

Harry flushed, before standing and bowing his head towards Marvolo before leaving the forest.

"He truly is a gem.", Marvolo laughed.

**Authors Note:**

**There you go my lovely readers!**

**A bunch of awesome stuff all important to the plot all packed into one chapter, what do you think? :3**

**When Remus said he knows that Harry's core won't like learning a Light spell, it means because Harry is a Dark creature he has a Dark magical core that makes it harder for him to learn Light spells, and his core doesn't really like it. He will always be best with Dark and Neutral spells.**

**I don't think I have anything else to comment, here...**

**So...**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! Pwease? :3**


	28. The Diadem, The Lesson

**... ...**

**Summary: **What if ancient creature blood coursed right through the Potter family? What if it only awakened inside of Harry? A total difference in fate. Harry is born with a full-human twin brother, who got named the Boy-Who-Lived. Growing up with the Dursley's was never the best. Maybe that was what led him to becoming darker.

**Warnings: **BoyxBoy - SLASH - Yaoi. (Eventual)LV-TMR/HP. Dark!Powerful!Harry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter - even though I wish I did

_**If you don't like my story,**_  
_**Don't complain like a jackass,**_  
_**Don't whine about anything as there IS a warning slot,**_  
_**Don't flame my story just because you don't like the contents.**_

_**Find a mistake? Tell me.**_  
_**Any advice? Let it be granted!**_  
_**Critics are invited happily.**_

**BOO!**

**HALLOWEEN IS COMING IN TWO (OR SO) WEEKS!  
I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY ABOUT THAT!  
I LOVE HALLOWEEN!  
I'M GOING TO STOP NOW BEFORE I GET INTO A CUSSING FIT OUT OF HAPPINESS!**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"The Room of Requirement is a room that hides from everyone but those who really need somewhere to do things, and it gives whoever is in it everything they need.", Tom stated.

"Seventh Corridor, you have to pace back three times and think really hard.", Voldemort nodded.

"To get the diadem you need to think of the room of hidden things, and you will enter a room filled with things from every time period. When you get close to the diadem, I'll start to 'hum' or 'buzz' through the locket.", he continued.

"Right. We'll get it tomorrow night then. We'll get the cup over winter break, then I already have you two, then you add the cup, then myself, then the one his familiar he made recently I believe, then the ring which he wanted to collect last.", Harry went through the list.

He already a list for this year, actually;

_One: Collect as many Horcruzes as possible. (Ravenclaw Diadem and Hufflepuff's Cup shall be easily gathered. Diary and Slytherin Locket already safe. Familiar left out, and the Gaunt Ring to be collected later on)_

_Two: Remember to visit his new house over winter break because I forgot to over the Summer._

_Three: Look up memory potions to help self remember things because your inner Succubus is letting you forget things (Explain - Succubi naturally don't need to remember many things, and they are very easy going and can be very forgetful)_

_Four: Get the basic things needed for ritual._

"You're creating a mental list, aren't you?", Tom snorted.

"Shut up, won't you?", Harry glared.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

The next day Harry found himself walking through the seventh corridor, pacing three times in the spot Voldemort and Tom told him to. After passing by a third time, a door appeared. Harry raised a brow but opened them and moved inside of the large appearing room.

Inside of it was tons and tons of junk all over the space. Stacked up in piles and just everywhere possible. He felt Voldemort direct him off the left and he complied, the doors shutting behind him, as he walked through the junk. After a few minutes he came to a wooden box. He picked up and opened it smoothly, to reveal a shining diadem.

"Beautiful.", Harry whispered, picking it up. He felt the Dark magic vibrating inside of it, but he paid no heed to it. He held it close to his chest and smiled a bit. He felt the Dark magic calm down and an odd warmth passed through to him.

'_You're mine...you will help me, yes?_', a voice cooed to him.

In shock, Harry dropped the diadem into the box managing to cut his finger in the process, his blood tainting the metal in a cool speck.

"Are..are you talking to me?", Harry whispered to the diadem. He felt Voldemrot give him a warning buzz that was near painful, but he ignored it.

"_Yess...why are you taking me?_", the diadem hissed.

"I-I am taking you to help your future self.", Harry stuttered.

"_Fine...I will let you take me, but in return I want to tassste your blood once a day. I will not harm you but I want to be by you, yesss? I'll protect you and in return you will protect me..._", the diadem hissed.

"O-Okay...what will I call you?", Harry gulped.

"_...you can call me Mortem, or 'Death' in Latin._", the diadem responded.

Harry nodded and picked it back up. He wondered how he would wear it before he spoke, "I'm going to put you back inside of your box, okay? I need to take you back to my dorm and think of a way to keep you with me."

"_Okay..._", the diadem, now named Mortem, hissed in response.

Harry secured the diadem inside of the cushioned box before closing it tightly. After so, he let out a breath. For some reason, the diadem made him shudder but then he remembered what it held; Fear.

He placed the box inside of his book bag and turned to leave. He looked around the room, before deciding to walk around and look at everything. Might as well, right?

He walked through the small spaces between everything before he eventually came to tons and tons of books all stacked upon each other. Harry took a spot on a fur rug that was placed in the middle of the piles of books, and decided to pick one out at random.

It was bound by dark red leather with faded golden print on the bind, he was able to make out '_K-y To The D-rk Arts By Saiacak S._' though it was easy to say the author name was no doubt wrong with the letters faded out on certain parts, it was what he could get through. He opened it and was met with the first page with the clear title printed on it '_Key To The Dark Arts: Volume One_'. He went to the next page where the index was. It showed the summary and number of twenty chapters in four pages, before he finally came to a blank page that when flipped over revealed the first chapter.

_**The Basics Of Dark Magic**_

_Dark magic is more than you can guess. Unlike Light magic, it is both more tamed and more untamed. Light magic is always tamed and controlled, while Dark magic is susceptible you can study it and learn everything about it and then you can see how it all works, and see what you can do to control it yourself. Unlike Dark magic, Light magic is constantly tamed no matter what. It may be confusing so I'll put it into simple words; Dark magic is untamable when by itself, but when bound to a human who can understand it, it becomes tamed and can be controlled._

_Dark magic has many basics that are easy to understand._

_I already told you of its nature, so we'll move onto what makes Dark magic. Dark magic is just that - dark. It loves blood, murder, death, to take innocence, unmoral things, and many other things that make it what it is. Dark magic is the 'Yin' of the universe, while Light magic is the 'Yang' and Neutral magic is a perfect mix of the two that helps create balance. Every child is naturally born with a neutral core though it shapes into either Light or Dark magic depending on the magic he or she is surrounded in. Magical creatures are a different matter. They are born into Dark magic with it already in them. They naturally love everything 'Yin' in the universe and represent it, just as Light magic creatures do so for the 'Yin'. There are many Neutral magic creatures as well that also add balance. They can be either way._

_Dark magic loves to take innocence beyond anything else. The most powerful rituals with Dark magic often wish for the blood of a virgin, or for the one doing the ritual to take the virginity of someone. Believe it or not, Dark magic doesn't like it by force. When a virgin it offered in a ritual, they want he or she completely willing to lose it. Dark magic finds it lovely to taint an innocent soul with the Dark magic and with lust. That's why Incubi/Succubi prefer to feed on virgins before they find their mate. If their mate isn't a virgin, then they make it another way to make him or her their own. Vampires find the blood of a virgin the most lovely, and their venom can cause a virgin the most amazing pleasure that makes them wish for more. Werewolves when they bite a human they prefer to bite a virgin, and their bite causes a large amount of pleasure that makes the newly turned Werewolf want to feel it again by turning into their wolf form._

Harry wanted nothing more than to continue reading, but he knew he needed to get back to his dorm before it was too late. He closed it tightly and placed it inside of his book bag before quickly leaving the room, promising to return.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

"Are you insane? Trusting him?", Tom hissed.

"I agree. How could talk to him?", Voldemort growled.

Harry glared at them before, holding the box onto his lap.

"It's fine.", he snapped, opening the box before either of them could say a thing and holding up the diadem.

"_Two Horcruxesss? Why?_", Mortem hissed.

"It's all to help your older self.", Harry stated, running his fingers across the cool metal.

"_Intresssting...why don't they trusst me?_", Mortem asked.

"Because we are you.", Voldemort snarled.

"_Oh? Doess that mean you know me?_", Mortem hissed.

"We know you're sadistic, more so than either of us.", Tom growled.

"_Sssince they do not trusst me, you can keep me insside of your dorm. I sstill want a drop of your blood a day to keep you tied to me sso that I can sssensse you._", Mortem said.

"Understood.", Harry nodded.

"You're too trusting of him.", Voldemort sighed.

"Don't blame him. He trusts all of us on levels he never should have. It's because we are his mate(s).", Tom sighed.

"_What do you sspeak of?_", Mortem frowned.

"I am your mate. I am a Succubi-Lamia.", Harry answered.

"_I...ssee._", Mortem said, "_No wonder you're helping uss.._"

Harry nodded, "Too true.", he said.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

The book he had gotten from the Room of Requirement contained information Harry could have never dreamed of. At the moment he was only on chapter six seeing as he was able to read only a chapter a day, right before he went to bed, but it contained things he never knew. He learned that when he would wish to learn Light magic it would strain him, as it would strain any other Dark creature. He had already guessed that much but he had no idea to what extent it could go to. He was already preparing for the day he and Alex would go to Remus to start learning it, which is where he was currently walking too.

Ravenclaw's Diadem was in his dorm, secured in its box along with the diary laying on top of it. He had the Slytherin Locket with him, however, and it was giving up slight hums hidden behind his robes. Harry didn't know what Voldemort was trying to tell him, but either way he ignored it.

"This is going to be so much fun!", Alex grinned.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Learning is fun indeed. I'm just happy we can spend more time together. Seems like since the Dursley's, we haven't been together much.", he said.

"Well, yeah...but that's because we both have different friends.", Alex shrugged.

"Why don't we study together every Sunday then? So that we can talk?", Harry offered.

"Sure! With or without friends?", Alex asked.

"Without.", Harry said.

"Cool.", Alex continued to grin.

Eventually they came to Remus' office door. They knocked just briefly and it opened to reveal Remus who was smiling at them. The office was dim with only a few candles lit.

"Come in, come in.", Remus welcomed them. Harry noticed he was pale, but didn't say a thing.

"The Patronus Charm expels Dementors with the bright light that represents your happiness, as they are everything cold and unhappy. They feast on happiness by turning it into sadness, and the Patronus Charm is impossible for them to 'eat' away at.", Remus explained right when they entered the office, closing the door behind them.

"It's dark in here so that you can see your charm better. The darkness is unknown, and it causes slight fear no matter who you are. That's why it's so dim.", he added.

"Of course.", Harry smiled.

"The incation is '_Expecto Patronum_'.", Remus added, "Why don't we start now? Think of your happiest memories."

Alex nodded and started, raising his wand he called out, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

Only a breeze of silvery mist came out of his wand.

"That's good. You got something of it. You need to find something that makes you happier, and you need to put in more power. Harry, you're next.", Remus turned to Harry.

Harry nodded and raised his wand, thinking of his times with his brother and friends, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

A bright mist came around and attempted to take shape before it vanished. Harry winced as soon as it did, feeling the strain on him already.

"Are you okay?", Remus asked kindly.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine.", Harry nodded.

"What's wrong?", Alex frowned.

"I'm a Succubi-Lamia, a natural Dark creature. My magical core doesn't exactly like Light magic, the reason why I stick with neutral magic.", Harry said.

"Oh...wel, you got it brighter than me!", Alex offered.

"Yeah.", Harry laughed.

The lesson continued and Alex managed to make his mist last longer and get it brighter, while Harry couldn't push it any farther than he had the first time. Remus congratulated them on getting so far in only an hour lesson, saying that most weren't even able to get that far in a week. After a few more words about the spell, he sent them off back to their dorms.

"Hey Harry?", Alex asked.

"What is it?", Harry answered.

"You...you won't leave me, right? I mean...", Alex trailed off.

"I'll never leave you, Alex. You're my brother.", Harry promised, giving his brother a smile. Alex smiled back, though nervously. Soon they parted off to their separate dorms.

**~o~0~o~0~o~**

Sometimes Alex felt he wasn't a part of his brother's life.

Looking at his brother laughing and smiling with his friends, Alex wondered when they did drift apart to a point as if they weren't even brothers. He had friends that hated Harry and his friends, and Harry's friends hated him and his own friends. Alex wondered how they were so separate when they were twins. He guessed they were fraternal twins for obvious reasons, and he couldn't help but wonder if he had any creature blood in him. He doubted it, but he could only hope he did. If he did, he could bond more with his brother...right?

With one final look towards Harry, he directed his attention back to his friends.

**~o~0~o~**

"So Harry, are you going to the Yule Ball this year?", Draco asked.

"I may not. I think I'll spend it with my brother. We have drifted apart too much.", Harry stated.

"That's true.", Theo agreed.

"Try to make it if you can.", Blaise said.

"I'll do my best. I doubt I can get him to go, so yeah.", Harry laughed.

"True that. I don't think anyone would want him there anyway.", Theo nodded, "No offense.", he quickly added.

"It's fine. I know what you mean.", Harry sighed.

"On the bright side, you can still send us gifts.", Draco grinned.

"Oh shut up.", Harry laughed, his friends joining in.

**~o~0~o~**

"Nononononononono! Please! Have mercy!"

"Fool! You dare to come to me and try to escape!"

"I-I'll help you! Please don't hurt me!"

"...fine. You will help me and in return I won't kill you."

"R-Really?

"Yes, did I stutter? Now, I want you to-"

**Authors Note:**

**MUAHAHAHA!**

**Yeah...it's only 2.8k.**

**I had entered a brief writers block while writing this chapter but thankfully it's gone now. I couldn't get more out of this chapter, I'm sorry, and though I'm out of the block I'm still just getting out of it.**

**Sorry guys! I promise to make the next chapter extra long, okay? **

**Review, Follow, and Favorite! Inspire me, yes?**


End file.
